Vulnus
by ImprecantesStellam
Summary: AU. At his high school, Logan Mitchell begins to understand the true meaning of the word 'Vulnus': a wound full of pain, betrayal, and crushed hopes; a wound caused by the Trinity of Evil. WARNING. Rated for language, self-harm, abuse, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1: Grenade

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 01: Grenade_

**A/N:** **So a few things you should note here. This story is somewhat AU, and in it, Logan is definitely different. Not necessarily out of character, but he's a bit overweight, and has a slight hunchback; y'know, typical kind of nerdy stereotype. Just wanted to clear that up. This was written in June 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan lay awake on his leather sofa, listening to his cheap MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 Player as it blared out music. He glanced at the window in front of him, from which a hybrid of moonlight and sunlight tried to sneak in and rob the misery from Logan. However, the impending darkness and cold temperature defeated the joy from ever reaching Logan. He shifted uncomfortable on the dark sofa, his back crying out in protest. Normally, Logan would have preferred to rest on the floor, except he was afraid of insects crawling over him. He once read a statistic that the average human unknowingly swallows four live spiders each year. He shivered, and although he used his rationale and logic to disprove that theory, he could not even fathom the thought of a spider being next to him as he stirred awake. Once again, Logan tossed and turned on the uncomfortable sofa, hiding himself away from the light outside the window and preferring to hide away in the darkness.<p>

Suddenly, his playlist shuffled to a song he had not heard in a few months. It was by Bruno Mars, and it was called Grenade. Logan slightly grinned, although the darkness of the living room hid his teeth from gleaming in the light and suppressed any twinkle in his eyes. He loved the song for two main reasons. First of all, he found it so much fun to analyze and criticize. Second of all, it was not a bad song at all, and it made Logan think of many pleasant things, which was odd considering the lyrics of the song.

So finding a slightly more comfortable posture in his bed, Logan heard after four seconds, the beginning of the lyrics.

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give <em>

Logan wanted to smile sardonically to himself. His life was basically about how joy came easily, and left as easily. It was because Logan could find pleasure in the smallest things-from seeing a spider crawl away out of the house, to seeing someone smile. However, the third line, about taking it all, he knew whom he could refer that to. Mr. Mitchell; his father. His father was ill, there was no doubt about it. His father was probably clinically insane, but no one could understand that. Everyone thought he was such a wonderful socialite, a fantastic cook, and so forth and so on. It was frustrating and it made Logan want to scream out about all the sins his father committed. His father took away all the joy Logan could have had in his life, and even worse, never gave him love. Logan eerily remembered one bruise he had for several weeks from his father beating him at a train station. He forgot why, but he knew his father was so disappointed. Logan always strove to be the best son he could.

_Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open? <em>

Logan smirked at this part of the song. He corrected Mars, as it should have gone "I should have known you were trouble." He also always found it odd, because he wondered why having eyes open during a kiss would be bad. Furthermore, if the singer saw the eyes open, wouldn't that mean that the singer's eyes were open too? What was bad about that? Logan sighed, as he felt a pang in his chest. He had never had his first kiss. He was a senior in high school, and yet the closest thing he had a date was a girl in eighth grade. She ended contact with him starting high school due to their different high schools. Logan wondered oddly, as he traced his fingers across his lips, what it would feel like to be kissed. To be loved. Holding back a river of tears, Logan listened to the next part of the song.

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is _

Once again, Logan metaphorically placed his father as the object of the singer's song. Logan remembered once he made his father an art project at school when he was in fourth grade, and his father called it "grotesque" and "disgusting" and tossed it in the trash. It was a picture of Logan's father as a stick figure, holding Logan's hand. Of course, the drawing was two stick androgynous stick figures, but it hurt Logan because it was in the shape of a heart and it meant so much to him. He had begged his art teacher to let him do this project instead of a painting a house so he could give it to his father for his birthday. All Logan ever wanted was to hear his father exclaim pride about having Logan as a son. Logan had heard his father talk about Logan and claim he had good grades, but Logan knew his father was speaking politically; he didn't mean a single word of it.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same <em>

Logan shifted from his hurt grimace to his trademark smirk. He oddly wondered why in the world the singer would ever have to catch a grenade for anyone; why he would have to throw his hand on a blade for anyone; why he would have to ever jump in a train for someone; why would he have to be shot in the brain. Logan wondered oddly if this singer was singing from a war time place, or something. However, sentiments filled Logan. He had heard his parents arguing and his mother brought up that Logan's father's diabetes was killing his kidneys. Logan, as a young boy, had drew a picture of a kidney to the best of his ability and smiled the next day as he placed it in his dad's spot at the dinner table. However, his father saw it and gave Logan a smack in the face for 'mocking him'. He would not hesitate to go through pain for his father; he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to catch a grenade, but he would surely try and help his father. That's why Logan wanted to work in the medical field; so he could help others like his father.

_Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from _

The beatings hurt Logan the most. The fact that his father could look at him in the eyes and beat him with a spatula with piping hot oil from the stove hurt more than the spatula itself. Logan never wanted to wish ill on his father, but he did feel many a times that his father must have been the Devil, if not his neighbor. He didn't know what he did to his father, but he must have done something wrong. His mother was on his side, but she was weak. She was depressed, as far as Logan could tell, and had no strength to fight against Logan's father. Moreover, she was unemployed. Logan knew today, when he saw a letter in the trash, that Logan's mother was rejected the appeal from her unfair termination from her job.

_Mad woman, bad woman  
>That's just what you are<br>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car _

Whenever Logan sang this song to himself, he would replace woman with man. Logan loved his mother, but was afraid when she yelled at him for not cleaning his room and claiming he was trying to give her a heart attack. Logan knew his mother loved him; it was far more obvious than any love his father would ever have. However, Logan's father's face appeared to Logan; it's pallid demeanor and horrific and sadistic grin. Logan did not know what he did wrong.

The song repeated itself, as Logan found himself drifting off to sleep. It did not matter anyway; the clock blared out red numbers and read that it was three-thirty in the morning. Logan would have to wake up in two hours anyway, but the dark circles under his eyes begged him to sleep. With that, Logan fell asleep finally.

* * *

><p>The sunlight harassed Logan to wake up, and beat his face with it's bright rays. Logan never understood how such a dim source of light in the fall could be so violent toward his burning face. He hated getting up, and knew his father would yell at him if he didn't wake up in time. Sighing, Logan walked over to his bathroom, cringing slightly. He hated his house, and his bathroom. He used to live in a mansion; well, not a mansion, but a large house. His family went into foreclosure, and eventually they were reduced to this motley house. Logan sighed as he turned on the lights, and almost jumped. There was a huge centipede sitting in the sink. However, Logan tried his best to ignore it's bulging body and creepy little legs as he brushed his teeth. He cringed as he accidentally spat at it, causing it to wiggle slightly. Logan ran out of the bathroom temporarily, as he climbed into the dark and cool basement. He found his clothes scattered on the sofa, and picked up a dark brown long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a belt. He picked up his boxers, undershirt, and climbed back up into the painful upper level. As Logan entered his dirty bathroom again, he noticed the centipede missing, and his goosebumps rose as he wondered where that beast disappeared. Logan quickly stripped himself of his clothes, and looked at himself through his dirty mirror. Logan was overweight, no doubt about it. His chest bulged, and his back hunched. He was hideous. His dandruff in his hair threatened to avalanche out onto his skin, like burning corrosive snowflakes. His dark circles screamed 'ugly' and Logan sighed. He always looked at his baby pictures and wondered how something so cute could turn out so ugly.<p>

He then reached into a draw in the bathroom counter. He pulled out a small pouch, and opened it. It was a razor blade. His biology class in ninth grade required that they cut dicotyledonous and monocotyledonous flowers, and thus they had to use razors. Logan stole it from the classroom and kept it. He looked at his left arm, glorified with deep scars and pain. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as slowly, the razor gracefully danced against his skin. It left a wake of beautiful red rubies, as the once dirty blade seemed to adorn a silver gleam to it, saving Logan. It danced like an angel and moved like a princess as it grew the reddest rubies known to man. The dance was over before Logan knew it, and he sighed. He placed the razor back into the pouch, and into the pocket of his jeans as he quickly stripped the rest of his pajamas off, and entering the dirty shower, where the ugly centipede sat at the back. The pungent smell of mildew filled Logan's nostrils as he hurried to shower. He hated spending a long time in his dirty shower because it was not only unhygienic and teeming with critters, but it also was just...disgusting.

Finally, Logan finished his shower after a quick five minutes and adorned his clothing. He raced out of the bathroom, dumping his clothes into his hamper, and saw his father warming coffee. Logan grimaced slightly, as he went to find something from the fridge.

"Oh you're eating? I would have figured you wanted to lose a few pounds from that colossus figure of yours." Mr. Mitchell jeered, as Logan winced in emotional pain. As the light of the refrigerator closed, so did Logan's chance to have a good day. He would rather starve than eat and let his father taunt him.

Finally, as if a savior came, Logan looked at the time and wished his father a good day, to which he got a snort in reply. Logan sighed as he quickly grabbed his only pair of shoes, and raced outside to reach the bus stop, luckily located near his house. His shoes were filthy and breaking apart; the shoe laces looked like a dog had chewed on them. But Logan had his bulging backpack, his clothes, and his shoes, and was prepared the second circle of hell; school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 02: Madness_

**A/N: Just to clarify; this story is rated M for adult themes, cursing, and some character actions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to tell me how I'm doing! Oh, and major thanks to squoctobird! This was written in June 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan had fallen asleep on the bus like usual. It was a result of his perfectionist attitudes. He was majorly depressed during his first two years of high school, and thus had cursed himself to eternal shame. He had a three point five grade point average, which was a B plus average. He then dedicated every night from junior year to do all of his homework, and outline his textbook. He spent hours doing so, and as a result, his grades improved dramatically. However, no one noticed. His teachers always found him a spectacular student, whether it was a three point five grade point average or a perfect four point grade point average. He loved the attention, but was envious of those kids who had a perfect record. His parents did not care, and his father always cursed him saying he should have done better in the past. As if Logan ever had a choice...<p>

He got off the bus last, and blessed his parents for choosing a house far away from the school, and thus away from most students. The students on his bus likewise slept, but usually because they logged away hours on Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, and so forth. Logan knew he was the only one who slept for school.

However, he sighed as he entered Palm Woods Academy. He didn't know how this dreary campus could ever be named after something illustrious and beautiful, like palm trees. Sighing, he rushed to his locker, and hoped he didn't meet any trouble. He was glad the school curriculum changed, and he didn't have to take gym past ninth grade, or else he would have have to face even more ridicule. As a result of his late night study habits, his metabolism began to act out of whack, and allocated a lot of weight to Logan's bones. This did not help Logan's resolve at all, and lowered his possibly abysmal self-esteem.

The sunshine in this school was Camille Roberts. She was fairly popular in her own right; she had gone from that girl in the play from ninth grade to a beautiful and coveted girl in senior year. It was rumored that half of the boys in the senior class had a crush on her at one point in their high school career. She was friends with Logan, and possibly the only reason he didn't beg his parents for home-schooling. Well, that and the fact that his father was possibly psychotic.

Camille walked down the hall gracefully, and smiled at Logan who smiled and waved back. He had a repressed desire for Camille, but knew it would never happen. He was overweight, a nerd, and a complete loser. She was beautiful, proud, and popular. She was not too popular, for the fact that she detested drinking and smoking, and thus never went to parties. But she was best friends with Prom Queen Jo Taylor, and thus was like a queen in the school as well.

"Hey Logie," Camille shined radiance in Logan's vision, as he smiled toward her and the nickname she gave him, "how was your weekend?"

Logan was hesitant about Camille. In ninth grade, he almost told her that he was depressed and cut himself to make himself feel good, and luckily she only heard the depressed part. Albeit she assumed it to be more of a teenage angst moment, but since then she always checked up on Logan.

"It was okay," Logan lied. His father had slapped him for not cooking something right, and for getting below an A on a test he had in Biology. Logan was in Advanced Placement Biology, and loved it, but knew it was the most challenging class he had. Nonetheless, Logan mustered a smile and asked Camille about her weekend.

"It was good," She smiled as she waved to a few passerby's, who completely ignored Logan. "I hung out with Jo, and I think I might have nailed my audition!" She exclaimed as Logan smiled brightly. Camille wanted to be an actress, and after hearing her sing and act, Logan knew she had what it took to become one. She just needed that breakthrough role.

"Congrats Camille! I hope you did!" Logan smiled. Camille then told him to meet her at lunch, and she walked off, like she always did. Logan loved Camille, and although he made a goal to first lose weight before asking her out, he always felt tempted to just do so. It was already November, and he hadn't done anything to Camille.

Suddenly, he smelled metal, and found himself pushed up against a locker. He sighed. The three witches from Macbeth were here. Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. The three were popular guys, and were usually well-liked. They went to many parties, but from what Logan had heard, they often were M.I.A at other events, especially during the weekend. Logan had been bullied by them since freshmen year, when he was unfortunately placed on Kendall's volleyball team and could barely hit the volleyball, for his cuts burned. Kendall began to emasculate Logan as much as he could and thus, his two cronies joined in. Carlos was the most merciful and in fact, it almost bugged Logan whenever Carlos wasn't around James or Kendall, he would actually wave to everyone. James was the one who made fun of Logan the most, while Kendall was the most physical. Carlos simply cheered them on.

However, despite how horrible they were. Logan was envious of all three of them. They had someone in high school; they were something in high school; and worst of all, they had the same grades as him, if not better. Logan had discovered, to his horror, that the National Honor Society cut-off grade point average was a three point five, and all three boys were in the society. He was just so jealous of them. They had everything; looks, talent, style, wealth, and so forth and so on. Kendall Knight was dating Jo Taylor, a fellow blonde. The two were basically the King and Queen of Palm Woods. James was the Duke, along with his multiple 'duchesses'. Flushing, Logan was unfortunately victim to hearing about the sexual escapades that Diamond often had with many females. Fate seemed to hate him, as he always found himself near a girlfriend of Diamond. Then, Carlos was the loyal knight of King Kendall. He followed basically any order Kendall told him to do, and he was well liked among people. There were rumors that he was dating either one of the Jennifer's, or that girl Stephanie. Stephanie was popular for her looks, which was good because she often scared some people with her obsession of horror movies, something Carlos loved as well. Logan remember one night in tenth grade, after drinking with Mercedes, he cried about how he wanted to be like them; how he wanted to be friends with them; friends that could trust one another, never judge, and so forth.

Mercedes Griffin was Logan's best friend outside of Palm Woods. She went to a boarding school because of her grades, but she was the rich daughter of the billionaire, Arthur Griffin. Mr. Griffin was friends with Mr. Mitchell from college, and thus the two kept in contact. Mercedes and Logan confided in each other, and Logan often helped Mercedes with her homework, while she tried to help Logan lose some excess pounds and become cooler by drinking. She knew Jo very well, and Logan knew she went to the Palm Woods parties.

"Hey Mitchell," James sneered, "is it true you hook up with guys like the fag you are?" If there was anything Logan hated, it was being called a fag. All his life, he was confused with his sexuality. When he was younger, a close friend of his named Barnett had molested him. At least, that's what Logan thought. He had nightmares of when they used to bathe together and so forth, until Barnett moved away. Barnett used to touch Logan in places Logan thought were private, and Logan was very uncomfortable. Thus, he hated words meant to demonize gay people, and while he was unsure of himself, he didn't want to be insulted like that. Logan was about to say something, when Kendall shoved him again into the locker. He sometimes wished Camille would stay with him the entire morning. Unfortunately, Logan's locker was far from any teacher's room this year, and it was easy for the three witches to bully him. He always claimed that he was clumsy and hit himself, but he wished that one day, someone would see through that illusion and help him.

"Don't speak to James! You're not worth shit to talk to him." Kendall jeered, as Logan felt warm tears flooding his eyes. He begged them not to fall, but unfortunately they did. James laughed hoarsely, as Kendall grinned.

"Aw, did we make itty bitty Logan cry? Next time, get a fucking dildo to plug your vagina." Kendall punched Logan in the side, before he, James, and Carlos laughed and walked away. The hallway seemed to always empty whenever the boys came around, and Logan knew it was because they knew what they did to Logan, but they didn't care.

Logan was left alone to sob silently, his scars burning. He looked and ran to the boys bathroom, obviously filthy. Locking himself in the farthest stall he could find, he let out suppressed tears and sobs. He went through this routine everyday. Abuse at home, abuse at school. The only way out was his razor.

Grabbing his backpack, Logan tremblingly opened up a pouch, and took out his razor. He laughed neurotically as the beautiful razor danced in Logan's arms. It moved in a beautiful straight line, leaving red roses in it's wake. The roses were brightly red, and reminded Logan of the color of love. His crying began to cease as the endorphins raced through his body. He was so happy, and free, and liberated, and just the feeling was amazing.

Putting away the razor, he smiled to himself in the mirror. He straightened his posture and felt as if he had the power to face another round of hell.

He found himself in his first period; double period Advanced Placement Biology. Unfortunately, the three witches were in this class. Along with them was the Queen, Jo Taylor, and her knights; Jennifer Opal, Jennifer Tiara, and Jennifer Golden. He wished Camille took this class, but she wanted to take International Baccalaureate Theater at a Higher Level. He wished he could have followed her, but he knew for his future career as a doctor, he would have to take Biology.

Luckily, because of his good behavior, he sat in the back. In the back, he was often able to pull out his diary and write in it. It was a beat up green composition book, started from the first day of his foreclosure. It held everything in there.

And so as the teacher began to lecture on what Logan taught himself three months ago, he began to write:

_Dear Journal_,

_Like usual, I woke up to see the Dragon in its nest, awaiting to scorch me with its horrible words. My scars from the battle with it yesterday have barely began to heal, and yet the Dragon wanted to continually roast me. I don't understand why the Dragon couldn't simply kill me and let me be finished with the pain. Like usual, the Angel slept in its clouds, away from all the trouble. I could tell that the Angel and the Dragon would fight today, and the Angel would use all of it's magic to protect herself. _

_I wish the Angel never fell from the sky. That way, we would have had enough blessings to save our abode and the Dragon would have never grown in size and power. Sure it would have been a fire-breathing Lizard, but it would have just left tickling flames, maybe a scorch every once in a while. It seemed like since the Angel fell from the sky, everything has been tumbling downward. I met my savior; Vulnus. Vulnus helped me create more rubies in my ruby mine. I cannot imagine life without Vulnus. _

_I escaped one circle from hell to enter another circle from hell. Luckily, Roshini talked to me again today, asking me how my weekend was. If only I could tell her of how I was scorched and left to die. If that didn't help my esteem, then the fact that the King of Kills, accompanied with the Duke of Darkness and Knight of King decided to attack me again. If only I could use Vulnus to help me. While they beat me mercilessly, I managed to stay strong because of Vulnus's echoes and shine. Immediately after they left, Vulnus left me the reddest roses I could have ever discovered. I hope this day can't get any worse. I finally feel on top again, thanks to Vulnus._

Logan finished his entry, as he looked back at his diary. He kept it in a code format, for if he ever wanted to publish it, he had everything basically ready. He gave his father the nickname of Dragon because that's what his father was; a terror. His mother was an angel, but Logan felt neglected by her. Roshini was the Indian word for light, and named Camille that. He found it very fitting. The King of Kills was Kendall, the Duke of Darkness was James, and the Knight of King was Carlos. He had named his razor after the Latin word for wound; Vulnus. He found it strangely alluring, and felt it was the perfect way to describe his savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 03: Once Upon A December_

**A/N:** **Thanks AllforLoganBTR & squoctobird for your AMAZING reviews. They really mean a lot to me! This chapter I would honestly deem as an important filler; it doesn't do much to the plot at this moment, but it sort of sets the stage for future events that are sort of important. I hope you like it and please give me any feedback to improving on my writing! This was written in June 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria. His day was going uneventfully; he had not talked to Vulnus for several periods now, and he was feeling clammy and warm. His head was dizzy, and his eyes were begging to be closed. His body trembled slightly, as Logan sped toward the bathrooms. He quickly located the room for men and locked himself in one of the dirty stalls.<p>

He wanted to laugh sardonically as he looked at the dirty bathroom stalls. They were like him; lonely, ugly, and scarred. However, Logan was not afraid of scars. He viewed them as symbols of strength; his prizes from the war he had to face. He was in a worst position than Germany; he was not facing a two front war, but instead a five front war. He was fighting against his home, his school, his bullies, his health, and the strongest of them all, himself.

Mewling slightly to himself as Vulnus coaxed him, Logan closed his eyes and suddenly visions flooded his head. He saw Camille in her beautiful violet tank-top, in her perfect jeans waving at him. He saw his father hugging him and looking at him with pride. He saw his mother protecting him from a fever. He saw his grades being perfect. However, the last image caused him to suddenly jump out of this dreamland; he saw himself laughing along with Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. Logan's eyes suddenly shot wide open, and only then he noticed that tears were racing with each other to speed down his pallid face.

Logan watched calmly as small blood drips hit the ground. He felt as if each blood drop was a deluge to his problems, and as they fell to the floor, he felt almost satisfied. The rush was back, and the endorphins were running rampant in his body. Logan cracked a smile through his miserable diamond exterior and quickly pulled his sleeve back to it's original stance. Silently, Logan crept out of the bathroom, and froze when he saw two kids from the hockey team walking into the bathroom. For some reason, Logan felt stuck to the spot; he wanted to see if they would notice the blood. A strange image of being rescued filled Logan's head, but he quickly shrugged it away. Logan did not need to be rescued when he had Vulnus with him.

"Oh man! Some chick had her period in here!" One of the dunderheads laughed obnoxiously as Logan felt his cheeks burn with shame. He had forgotten to wipe the blood drops on the floor, and while he did it intentionally as almost a cry of attention, he felt stupid and idiotic for believing anyone would help him. Warm tears began to threaten the exterior of his eyeballs and Logan quickly sped back to the cafeteria. He was thankful that his backpack was still in its original location at his table, and Logan sped back to his table to sit by himself. Camille must have been late to lunch, and Logan attempted to muster a smile as he waited. He felt even dumber as he continued to wait, and he felt as if everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at him. He knew it sounded silly because no one was even paying attention to him, but sometimes Vulnus invaded his head with thoughts he did not like. That was perhaps Vulnus's only vice. Logan was still in love with the beautiful red cherries that Vulnus secretly planted inside of him and would pick whenever Logan needed a savior.

"Logan?" A voice pulled Logan out of his thoughts. For a moment, Logan thought it was Camille and smiled brightly, until he saw a shimmering sequin shirt, with a miniskirt under it. Jo Taylor, the Prom Queen of Palm Woods Academy, was standing before him. Logan squinted his eyes and pursed his lips as he felt his stomach grumble. He was attempting his daily routine of starving himself. He usually never got past lunch before his resolve crumbled and he went on an eating binge. However, today he had been doing unusually good.

"First, Camille asked me to tell you that she had to work on some assessment thing," Jo spoke, as a piece of gum became visible in her speech. Logan simply nodded quietly, his cheeks burning with the thought that Camille may have been purposefully avoiding him.

"Secondly, this is for you." Jo smiled warmly, as Logan raised an eyebrow. He didn't think Jo would stoop to Kendall's level and pull a prank on him, so he looked at Jo expectantly as she handed him a decorated envelope.

"This is my annual Christmas party," Jo began as Logan's eyes widened. "And I would really like it if you came. You're probably the reason I did so well in Psychology!" She smiled, as she waved Logan a goodbye and walked over into the mist of people, as if she was some apparition.

Logan looked at the envelope, expecting it to suddenly turn into a dangerous snake and bite him. He wondered offhandedly if Camille had asked Jo to do this, but figured it wasn't so. Logan knew very well what happened at Jo Taylor's parties, and that was the only thing that kept Camille from achieving true popularity.

However, after sneaking behind his parents back and drinking with Mercedes, Logan enjoyed the burning taste of alcohol. He loved the inhibition that occurred, and the resistant to pain he began to develop whenever he was drunk.

He figured Jo was grateful for his help. He had been paired as her 'Psychology Study Buddy' from their teacher and thus had to exchange phone numbers and stuff with her. Logan was excited at first, but felt stupid after the first several texts went ignored. However, one night, as Logan was studying for one of his exams last year, he received a call from Jo Taylor. The Jo Taylor. He noticed it was three in the morning, and Logan guessed that she was presumably drunk. However, he was shocked when she was in tears and began confiding in Logan about how she had snuck out and unfortunately, she lost track of time and was now lost in what to do for her psychology project. Logan sighed, as he figured what she was going to ask him. He offered to do the project for her, and immediately she brightened. She thanked Logan several times before he hung up, wishing her a good night. Sighing, he had prepared himself for another all-nighter. The fifth one in a row...

Logan could hear Vulnus whispering to him. He almost felt as if a song was flooding his ears. It was from a movie he had watched before when he was younger; Anastasia. It was about an orphan who was actually the Princess of Russia or something. He loved that movie, and although he would deny ever watching it in fear of being stigmatized, he always wished something like that would happen; that he would turn out to be this noble prince or heroic man, and he would get everything he wanted in life.

Logan noticed still that no one was paying attention to him, and he pulled out his beaten up green composition book. He noticed the green of the book matched a certain king's eye hue. Sighing, he opened it up and found the nearest empty page to begin his entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_I waited for about half of an hour for Roshini. I awaited her illuminating presence and I fondly desired to see her walk into the cafeteria. By one simple step of her radiance, she could brighten an entire room; her beauty could spark flames inside an entire an army; her grace was simply unheard of. She was truly the light of this world. She was the only one who could understand what I went through, if only I would let the light enter my dark cavern. If only._

_However, the Queen somehow rode beside me and immediately began to talk to me. I was initially shocked as to why a Queen of her stature would talk to someone as lowly as I. However, I remained respectful and merely listened. She first fed me a line from Roshini, informing me that the Light was required elsewhere for its amazing presence._

_Then, the most amazing thing happened. The Queen handed me an invitation to her Royal Christmas Ball. I was shocked beyond belief as I realized that for my noble deed last year of saving her from a horrible hex, I was rewarded by this invitation. I only hope that I could perfect myself in time for it and hopefully fit in for once. _

_I also recalled that my loyal steed, The White Horse, was often seen at these parties despite being an animal in the face of humans. However, I preferred animals more because of their compassion, understanding, and loyalty. I would ask my loyal steed if she would accompany me to this party, and hopefully, it would bolster my image. I must sound truly pathetic, wishing to be accepted and wishing to have my image risen. _

_I love Vulnus, I really do. Vulnus is in each of my heartbeats, along with Roshini. However, I cannot be with Vulnus forever. As much as I love Vulnus, if anyone finds out about our taboo relationship, everything will be down the drain. I vowed to never let anyone find out, but I'm a failure. I will surely mess up and allow someone to see the products of our relationship. Alas, all I want are guardians. I want a guardian whose power and strength can protect me from all invading attacks. I want a guardian whose hope and optimism can drive me beyond my zenith. I want a guardian whose beauty stuns all and elevates my own appearance and confidence. But I'm selfish; I don't deserve any of these guardians. _

_I have also successfully not ingested any sort of poisonous food that would only add to my woes. If only I can shape myself from this horrific blob of clay into a sculpture of a Greek God, I can rise above the challenge and ask Roshini to be the light of my life. _

_If only..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 04: Hold It Against Me_

**A/N: Thanks again to Zana De Dorinte, AllforLoganBTR, and the ever amazing squoctobird for the BEST reviews! You guys are the best! So yes, it is time for Jo's Holiday Party! So I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to base it off a few parties to which I've attended. This chapter is rated for some alcohol usage, implicit sexual situations, and so forth and so on. Oh, and happy holidays! :) This was written in July 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan hesitantly stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe weeks had already flew by. It was that time of year, where kids began to post pictures of themselves having a blast with family and friends. It was the time of year where Jo Taylor held her annual Christmas party. She had been doing so since ninth grade, and it was always the biggest party of the year. Logan had found himself looking through pictures on a social networking site of the party, silently finding himself wishing to be in the pictures, holding red cups and smiling wildly, as if there were no cares in the world.<p>

It had taken Logan some time to acquire money, but he managed to do odd jobs around the town library and earn a few bucks. The first thing he had bought was a special shampoo he had looked up which promised to rid him of his dandruff. The last thing Logan needed was a crack at snowflakes. Then, Logan began to skip lunch everyday, and preferred to walk around, hoping to avoid security. This silently took a toll on not only his body, but his relationship with Camille. While she still talked to him for a moment in the morning, Logan felt as if they barely talked and he knew it was his fault. However, Vulnus persuaded him otherwise. Vulnus made Logan look handsome, respectable. Vulnus brought out his bright dimples and suave smile.

Logan decided to adorn himself in dark black jeans, much looser thanks to his occasional skipping of either breakfast or dinner. It was almost becoming a game; Logan ate only one meal a day, and while he crashed and blacked out often, he found himself skinner and in his opinion, much happier. He found himself a dark black button-up shirt, with a silver vest. He hoped he didn't look awkward. He was slightly afraid of seeing the King, the Duke, and the Knight. Logan inwardly hoped they wouldn't pull anything stupid at Jo's party, but still remained slightly fearful of being harassed at the party.

To help quell his fears, Logan had asked Mercedes Griffin, his rich best friend, if she would be attending Jo's party. While it took her an unusual amount of time to reply back to his text, Logan was happy to discover that yes, Mercedes Griffin would be attending Jo's party. Logan smiled brightly in the mirror, his heart beating fast with excitement and anticipation. He had gone to little tyke parties when he was younger, but this was his first official party. He was beyond excited, frightened, nervous, and anxious. However, for once, he almost felt happy. If it wasn't for the fear that he would make a complete fool of himself, Logan would not be trembling as he attempted to finished buttoning up his shirt.

Logan knew he would most likely end up drinking at the party, and told his mother that he would be staying at Mercedes's house. His father had insisted on calling the Griffin residence, but luckily, Logan had been at Mercedes house at that time, talking to her about his life. When his father had called shadily, Mercedes identified the caller ID and Logan managed to mimic Arthur Griffin's voice to perfection, leaving a smug look on Logan's face. Logan, while he was best friends with Mercedes, was always jealous however, of her life. She was rich, beautiful, and popular. She was basically everything Logan wanted, sans for intelligence. Logan knew that Mercedes was not the 'sharpest tool in the shed' but enjoyed that he had a mere one thing over the heir of the Griffin wealth.

"Logan? Are you ready?" A tired and dejected voice croaked out from the lower levels of Logan's house. Logan sighed and knew it was now or never. He adjusted his hair slightly, enjoying the lack of extra skin at the top of his head. He gave himself one more smile for confidence and proceeded to walk out to his mother. However, he knew he forgot something and looked at the nightstand near his bed. He had his black broken wallet, and in it, a certain friend. He grabbed it and immediately sped downstairs. When he got into his mother's car, his back hit the edge of the seat in an awkward manner, causing a ripple of pain to erupt in his body.

He winced slightly, knowing he still had fresh bruises from the daily encounters with Kendall, James, and Carlos. He hated the fact that he was in their first and second period, and the fact that they gave him dark looks whenever he got a ninety percent or higher on his tests, while the rest of the class received curved C's and D's. He felt that because Kendall, James, and Carlos were afraid of being castigated from their academic accolades and sports teams, they vented out their anger on Logan. The worst thing, other than beating Logan, that they had done was completely trashing Logan's diagram of the animal and plant cell. Logan felt like crying, and Vulnus had comforted him the entire time when he fixed his project, but he was saddened because he had wasted so much time on it, and was horrified to have seen it so trashed. Yet for some reason he was unable to find it within himself to actually _hate_ the three demons. Sure, they made him cry, and they probably made him turn to Vulnus more than his own father did, but he always had this strange fantasy; a rabid hope that had grown to an enormous size. All he wanted was to be accepted into that sort of group. He wanted to have friends who would be there for him.

He knew from his frequent accidental eavesdropping that Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia had been best friends since kindergarten. Logan silently found himself wishing to be included in that close bond of friendship. However, he knew it was impossible and he would just have to tough it out. He still felt as if it couldn't hurt to dream. However, Vulnus kindly reminded him often that he was simply Logan Mitchell, the loser of a student. His best friend did not even attend his school, he had no friends of the same gender, and he was bullied.

The insult that really hurt Logan the most were the detracting comments about his sexuality. Logan was hopelessly in love with Camille Roberts, and after having been molested by a seemingly close friend, Logan was always insecure. He personally had nothing against gays, lesbians, transgenders, or anyone. He honestly did not hold much grudges. However, he simply hated it, and while he wished he could simply scream it, the only one who knew that was Mercedes.

Mercedes was really his best friend. She never did any of the things Logan really would have wished, such as pledging to maintain their eternal friendship and stuff, and it kind of did hurt Logan when he would be the last to find out about something that happened to her. However, he always shoved his doubts to the back of his mind and smiled whenever she would send him a text message or an instant message.

"Logan, honey, we're here." The same tired and dejected voice that had called Logan to come downstairs had suddenly summoned Logan from his thoughts. Logan realized that he had finally reached Jo Taylor's mansion and was finally at his first high school party. It took him four years, but he had finally reached it. As if he was thanking all of his fans upon receiving an award for a musical performance, Logan could only thank Vulnus for sticking with him.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you later." Logan muttered as he fled the embarrassment of a car his family owned. His heart began to beat at an accelerated pace as Logan took each step on Jo Taylor's perfectly built marble pathway. He pulled a blank as he tried to recall what her father did, but he was simply excited to be at the party. He especially brightened when he saw a familiar BMW, a trophy of the beautiful Mercedes Griffin.

He walked in through the open door and could practically smell the alcohol. He noticed, however, that the party was decked out with Christmas decorations and many girls even had costumes similar to those of Regina George in Mean Girls. Logan would never admit to anyone that he watched that, but he had been bored one summer and instantly fell in love with the movie.

"L-Logan! You made it!" A familiar voice slurred to greet the embarrassed nerd. Logan turned around and found a loosely grinning Jo Taylor running to embrace him, not noticing her red cup sloshing all over the place, its precious nectar falling over the ground.

"Thanks for everything bud! You look _hot_." Jo whispered into Logan's ear. He blushed even more, and hoped that Kendall wasn't here. He was surprised though. The party had barely started, and already Jo was plastered. It was just simply amazing how thirty some people were.

"Yeah, sure anytime." Logan muttered out, as he tried to scan the bright party for a certain blonde. However, he almost jumped when a delicate finger tapped his shoulder. Jo giggled as Logan turned around and was met with another embrace from a certain heir.

"Mercedes!" Logan exclaimed as he embraced the girl. She was obviously drunk as well, the Vodka practically wafting from her clothes. She giggled and handed Logan a cup. Logan grinned and began to sip it. He never wanted to rush with the alcohol. He didn't know why, but he always felt as if it was fun to pace it. He was shocked when Jo giggled.

"I never knew you two knew each other!" Jo uncharacteristically yelled. Mercedes began to suddenly dance in her spot, as Jo followed along. Logan felt slightly awkward as two beautiful girls began to literally rail against him.

"You know Logan, Kendall is not here at all! He, James, and Carlos are probably doing some stupid shit." Jo laughed jovially as Mercedes moved slightly with Logan. Logan stood at the spot, unsure as to what to do. He wondered how Kendall would react if he saw Logan even a foot near his precious girlfriend.

"You're so cool now! Dancing with two sexy girls! Drinking! This is your dream right Logan?" Mercedes giggled as she scooted closer to Logan. Logan's heart was beating faster. He never admitted to anyone, but he had a slight attraction to Mercedes, and he hadn't even had his first kiss yet.

"R-Right." Logan mustered a smile as suddenly the two girls ceased their dancing. Some newcomer had entered through the door, and Logan paled. It was Stephanie King, and she playfully grooved along with the girls. Logan felt a bit disheartened that Mercedes would simply leave him like that, but he figured she was doing it so he would venture out and make some new friends.

"Yo Mitch," another drunk voice called out to Logan, as Logan finished his first cup of some sort of alcohol. He noticed it was Jett, a jock at his school. While he never directly terrorized Logan, he never made it unclear that he despised the nerd for his intellect.

"I saw you hook up with Taylor over there," Logan noticed that Jett had a tendency to address people with their surname, "and Griffin. You getting that bait man? I never figured you were one for the pussy!" Jett laughed obnoxiously, as Logan tried to muster a smile. He already felt great, thanks to the alcohol, although Vulnus was slowly mewling for Logan.

"You too Jett!" Logan mustered out again. He figured Jett would wake up with some random chick and never remember three words Logan had said. He went along, and found another cup of alcohol simply there, as if waiting for him. The radio in the background began to blaze, and Logan heard a song begin to play. He was shocked, that his favorite band, Big Time Rush, was now on this radio station.

Big Time Rush was this mysterious band that had gone viral from YouTube. The videos of the boys singing covers of already published songs was enthralling because they adorned themselves in androgynous hockey gear and wore hockey masks while singing songs like John Mayer. Sometimes, it was just one boy, other times there were three; sometimes there were two. They were incredibly famous because of the fact that they were a mystery. Their songs were popular and inspiration, and honestly, Logan loved them. He knew as they were most likely a boy band, he would be branded or stigmatized by Knight and his friends for listening to them, but he didn't care. When Vulnus had done all it could, Logan often turned to music to help him.

_Make it count  
>play it straight<br>Don't look back, don't hesitate  
>When you go Big Time <em>

The loud radio blared out in several rooms, as Logan found his foot tapping. He was beginning to have his senses become inhibited, but he didn't care. Once he found at least one other boy dancing, he began to sway his hips slightly, becoming in synchronization with the music. His rational side, still not drowned in the alcohol, began to associate itself with the lyrics. Logan inwardly wished that he would be able to do things that would _count_ and he would one day be able to just not _look back_ and he would never have to _hesitate_.

_What you want  
>What you feel<br>Never quit and make it real,  
>When you roll big time! <em>

The drunken Logan continued to dance, as he remained oblivious to several girls dancing closer to him. He was heavily enjoying himself. Even his rational side, now muted, was still in action. He loved the inspiration given from this music. He wished he could do what he _wanted_ and what he _felt_ and he would never have to _quit_ and instead he could make it _real_.

_Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose.<br>If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time <em>

The drunken Logan continued his dancing, scooting in with other girls. He hadn't realized that he had already downed several cups of vodka, and was now completely inebriated. Even his rational side, who was already muted, was enjoying himself. He was completely head over heels, like almost every teenage girl in this room, for the band. However, he wasn't in it for the mysterious singers or the hockey allure of it; he was in it for the lyrics.

Logan continued to dance with several people, not caring anymore about the music or anything. He was enjoying himself, and damn right, he deserved it. He noticed Mercedes talking with some girls, but he was too wasted to care. He didn't care that he would wake up, most likely sprawled across Jo's floor, his head pounding and stomach begging for release. He was just living it up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 05: Unfriend You_

**A/N:** **Thanks to squoctobird for your amazing review! I'm still a bit sick, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I prefer to think of Logan's life as a roller-coaster. Or maybe I'm just evil. You tell me. Originally, this chapter was going to be 'What Hurts The Most' but I am SO addicted to Greyson Chance's 'Unfriend You'. (Even though the idea behind the song is...a bit questionable. Are we that forced onto social networking sites that 'unfriending' someone means something?) Sorry, that was just my rant of the day!This was written in July 2011**

* * *

><p>Logan did indeed wake up the next day, sprawled across Jo Taylor's floor. Unfortunately, Logan was one of the few kids awake who had not left yet. Many kids were still blacked out, and the entire mansion was a mess. Logan pitied the maid who would have to clean it up. He sighed as he tried to locate Mercedes. He found her slightly awake, scourging through Jo's fridge. He oddly wondered how often Mercedes had visited Jo, for the girl to be comfortable enough to enter the fridge.<p>

"Mercedes?" Logan yawned, his head still pounding. Mercedes looked at Logan, her eyes slightly drooping. She replied to the yawn with a yawn of herself, as she stretched to awaken herself. Logan blushed as he saw a bit of her skin from when she stretched upward.

"Ready to go Logan?" Mercedes asked. Logan would have initially felt uncomfortable driving a car with Mercedes, especially after an intense alcoholic party. However, he had driven with her before when they were both drunk, and he trusted her with his life.

"Should we say goodbye to Jo?" Logan asked, half-expecting the girl to be in bed with some random classmate of his. He was surprised to see Jo wide awake, entering the kitchen. The scent from her hair implied she had just showered, and she gave Mercedes a long hug.

"Are you leaving so soon Mercedes?" Jo pouted, as Mercedes nodded. The two girls held hands, and hugged again. Logan knew how much Mercedes wished to attend the Palm Woods Academy, but her father refused it. Then, the time came. Jo released her embrace on Mercedes and looked toward Logan, smiling. For once, Logan didn't see Jo as the Queen of High School, but instead a wealthy and privileged girl, defying the many stereotypes placed upon her. He could kind of see why Kendall found her attractive. However, Logan knew his heart only beat for one name; Camille Roberts.

"It was nice partying with you Logan," Jo winked, giving Logan a sweet embrace. Logan initially felt awkward as moments of Kendall pushing him into a wall and beating him up became present in Logan's mind, but he tried his best to push them away, with the help of Mercedes's encouraging smile. He embraced Jo lightly, as she pulled away, breaking the sweet moment.

"I hope we end up at the same college man! You're so smart!" Jo grinned, as Logan felt the blood rush to his cheeks. That was one of the nicest things Jo had ever said to Logan, and from the smile on Mercedes face, Logan felt like cheering. However, before Logan knew it, Mercedes was already on her way out, and Logan followed along, loyally.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since the party, and luckily the school had been snowed out. Meaning, Logan was free from school until after the holidays, as the snow had fortunately fell for several days, leaving the school board no option but to close the school district.<p>

Logan was listening to a fairly new song that the enigmatic Big Time Rush released on their Youtube video channel. He had heard that they got a record deal and were going to be producing a demo. Logan was excited for the group, although he fondly wished he knew who they were. He felt awkward sometimes, listening to them sing about girls, but he enjoyed them because unlike other bands that Logan had heard of, the group did not specifically focus on girls or heartbreaks; they had party songs, they had inspirational songs, and just their overall play-list was pretty spectacular.

Taking a deep sigh, Logan heard yelling from the lower levels of his house. His heart beating fast, he tip-toed out of his room, and stood by the stairwell, where the sounds were much clearer. He covered his mouth with his hand, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming in agony.

His parents were fighting, yet again. Except, this time, Logan felt more delirious and afraid. He heard his mother screaming to his father to shut his mouth, and his father continued to jeer Logan's mother. He heard a pot fall onto the ground, and he heard clattering. He was deathly afraid again. He could not stand hearing his parents fight, and while he heard slapping, he began to sob.

He was tired of it all. He wanted Vulnus to kiss his arms and leave its lipstick marks in a bright red fashion. He could not stand it anymore. He heard his father call his mother a whore, and he heard his mother sobbing and telling his father to shut his mouth, but unfortunately, his father refused to comply. He heard something fall, but Logan knew he failed to have the guts to come in and stop his father from beating his mother. He could not do anything. He was completely useless to his parents. He could not do anything for them.

Running as quietly as he could, Logan gently closed his door, and began to sob on his bed. He was truly pathetic. He felt like he was some young girl, crying over something stupid. He felt as if the King, the Knight, and the Duke would laugh and continue to jeer at him for crying like a sissy. He could feel Camille shaking her head and walking away with the Duke. He could feel the Knight's maiden, Stephanie, laughing at him. He could feel Jo questioning why she ever talked to him. He could feel the Jennifer's tease him to no end.

Logan pulled out Vulnus, and let Vulnus kiss its way up Logan's hand. It tickled, the sensation. Logan felt his breathing become hitched and rusty as Vulnus continued to kiss Logan. Logan hardly felt the spark he first did upon having Vulnus kiss him, but he continued to let Vulnus have its way with him. He needed Vulnus, and Vulnus was the only way to escape his problems. Vulnus was his escape. Vulnus was his savior. Vulnus was his only hope.

However, as quick as the relief came, it left. Logan glared at Vulnus through sobbing eyes, despite the fact that his entire left hand was covered in kiss marks. Throwing Vulnus to the ground, Logan seeped to the ground with Vulnus, wiping his face with his comforter.

He had only one thought in mind. He needed the White Horse to carry his burden once more and save him. He needed Mercedes Griffin, and while he knew she was at her boarding school today, in study hall, he needed to talk to her. Pulling out his phone, and trembling, he dialed her number. After waiting several agonizing seconds, he found himself in her voicemail. He left her a message, attempting not to cry as he heard more screaming from the hell of his house.

He then sent her a text message, and decided to sign onto America Online's Instant Messenger. Logan had made his username, after much deliberation, DoctorWithDreams. He had very few contacts, but one very important one was Mercedes Griffin, TheMercedesG.

Logan instantly opened up a window to message her, and the first line he asked was if she was busy. He waited eagerly for his response as he wiped his tears, ignoring the bleeding from his left arm.

Mercedes responded, telling Logan she was just chilling at the library. He asked her if they could chat on the video, and Logan immediately adorned a dark jacket while he waited for Mercedes to respond. When he returned, he saw she already opened the window, and was smiling at him.

"M-M-Mercedes...they're fighting again." Logan mewled. He felt truly pathetic, but he needed to talk to someone. Mercedes was the only one there for him. He saw her twist her smile in sympathy.

"Logan, don't worry about that. You'll be out of there soon enough, and then your parents will never bother you again." Mercedes smiled brightly, as Logan sniffed again.

"I'm just getting tired of it all Mercedes," Logan spoke into the microphone of his computer, "and I really want it all to end."

"Aww, Logan. Don't think like that." Mercedes twisted her smile again into a slight frown, her eyes clearly full of sympathy.

"You're so lucky. You have a loving father, and you're rich enough to just do what you want." Logan confessed, as he noticed Mercedes push back some hair.

"Um, yeah. But Logan, you're so smart. I don't think I could have ever passed without your advice!" Mercedes smiled, and then she continued. "Besides, Jo think you're nice. Have you tried talking to her? She might help too."

"I trust just you Mercedes," Logan spoke solemnly, his eyes looking down. He knew Mercedes was doing her best to cheer him up, but he was feeling nonetheless horrible.

"I think I'll go. Thanks Mercedes." Logan said, as Mercedes nodded her head. However, before either could sign off, Logan noticed a guy come into the background. He asked Mercedes for her English homework. Mercedes nodded, as she walked over to her backpack in the background. Meanwhile, the guy looked into the computer screen.

"Whoa, Mercedes. Is this that dude who you said acts like a total chick and cries to you all the time?" The guy spoke, his long hair covering his eyes. Mercedes immediately went "Sssh!" and told the boy to shut up, as she handed him some papers.

Logan looked at Mercedes, smiling.

"I'm the guy who acts like a chick?" Logan chuckled weakly, as Mercedes pushed her hair back again, making sure it looked great. She laughed, and smiled at Logan.

"I'll talk to you later Logan!" Mercedes smiled as she signed off. Logan closed his computer and immediately sat at his bed, feeling odd.

Suddenly, like a wave crashing through the pier, Logan began to sob uncontrollably. Mercedes talked shit about him. He just saw it. She didn't even bother to deny it. His one and true friend had been talking about him for who knows how long. What...What...Why...

Logan was at a loss even in his mind, as tears rolled down uncontrollably. He sat in his bed, the only sound coming was from his mother sobbing and his father slamming the front door. He placed his head into his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

His heart was just stabbed, skewered, broken, raped, violated, destroyed, eaten, congested, exploded, fissured, breached, cracked, divided, gashed, slashed, ruptured, split, torn, demolished, aborted, zapped, annihilated, wrecked, annulled, wasted, axed, vaporized, butchered, consumed, trashed, totaled, creamed, crushed, swallowed, suppressed, razed, ravished, mutilated, nullified, impaired, eradicated, extirpated, extinguished, dispatched, damaged, desolated, defaced, but above all, betrayed. Logan was betrayed by the White Knight of his life.

Logan was in hysterics now, finding it difficult to breath. He just couldn't find it within himself to even move, blink, eat, drink, or let alone live. He couldn't take it anymore. He was just destroyed. He had no one to turn to. Mercedes was his only savior, and yet she joined the dark side. She left him, and knowing her vile nature, Logan figured it was only a matter of time before she convinced everyone at Palm Woods Academy against Logan. It was not like anyone was for him either.

He continued to sob, nothing breaking this horrible chain of events. Finally, he felt Vulnus calling out to him, and he did the unthinkable. He began to cut deeper than ever before, he began to watch the blood seep out. He began to watch it glitter the ground. Logan began to watch it rain down, like a beautiful storm. Yet, Logan's reasoning prevailed, and he ran to the bathroom to wash away all the excess blood. He was left with several groups of gashes all over his left arm, and he knew he was lucky for he would have lost too much blood and everyone would have found out about the illicit relationship between Vulnus and him.

He grabbed a carpet cleaner, and cleaned the stains of his lovemaking with Vulnus. Still sniffling, Logan pulled out his beaten green composition book, and opened to the next available empty page. Trembling, he pulled out a pen and began to pen his life.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why does life do this? Why does life give you a light, only for you to realize it was artificial and temporary? Why are we left with such a temporary solace, that the feeling is immediately warped once the solace is corrupted, and we are left with nothing but pain and misery. Why?_

_The White Knight turned out to be a Dark Druid. Her shamanic powers corrupted me, and made me believe something that never existed. It hurt. I was hit by her spell, and I could not do anything. I could feel the King laughing a proud laugh to see me struggling so hard. I could feel the Duke smirking a confident grin, and I could see the Knight laughing with the King. I could see all the fair maidens, especially Roshini, laugh at me. I was a fool for ever believing that the Dark Druid was my friend. She was out for my quintessence so she could sustain herself._

_What answer am I supposed to give anyone? I have no one left but Vulnus. Vulnus and I made extraordinary love today. We went farther than any of us expected due to the war occurring in hell between the defeated angel and the vicious dragon. Why was I so inept? Why was I so pathetic? Why doesn't life just take me now?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 06: War of Emotions_

**A/N:** **Thanks to the ever amazing **Lovin' Big Time Rush** for her fabulous reviews and constant support. Thanks to the super **bigtimedegrassi** for her reviews! Thanks to the legendary **squoctobird** for the never-ending encouragement and commentary she provides on this story. And certainly last, but not least, thanks to **N.E.P. tunes. out**, whose analysis on the story is just the best! You four are just the BEST! This was written in July 2011**

* * *

><p>Logan had still not recovered from his shock. The White Knight turned out to be Dark Druid. This had shocked Logan to end. Shock. Shock was a life-threatening condition that occurred when the body does not get enough blood flow, thus enabling it with the potential to damage multiple organs. Shock requires immediate medical treatment and can get worse very rapidly. There were several different classes of shock. There was cardiogenic shock, which was associated with heart problems. There was hypovolemic shock, which was caused by inadequate blood volume. There was anaphylatic shock, which was the byproduct of an allgeric reaction. There was the septic shock, which primarily dealt with infections. There was also a neurogenic shock, which was caused by damage to the nervous system. Shock could be caused by by any condition that reduces blood flow, such as a heart attack, or heart failure, heavy bleeding or dehydration, infection or severe allergic reactions, or even from certain medications that significantly reduce heart function or blood pressure. Shock is often associated with heavy external or internal bleeding from a serious injury. Spinal injuries can also cause shock. A person in shock has extremely low blood pressure. Depending on the specific cause and type of shock, there could be multiple symptoms. There would be anxiety, restlessness, agitation, bluish lips or fingernails, chest pain, confusion, dizziness, faintness, pale, cool, clammy skin, low urine output, profuse sweating, rapid, but a weak pulse, shallow breathing, or even unconsciousness. Logan had memorized medical terms down to the last letter, but for once, it was useless. He didn't know how to remedy his shock.<p>

He was dealing with a broken heart. He was dealing with a broken wall of trust, that took years to construct. All it took was a simple minute to destroy any hope or happiness that Logan had. Unfortunately, Logan had let the toxic girl ruin his life. She had infected his school, and Logan was sure that any chances of becoming friends with the Queen, Jo Taylor, was gone. Everything was gone. All the hope, happiness, joy, and confidence Logan had invested into Mercedes was gone. It was no longer present. It had departed. A bitter feeling found itself in the steam of Logan's blood, propelling him to appreciate the girl's name. She was truly, like her namesake suggested, material. She was fickle, and may have looked beautiful, but she was nothing without a driver. She would forever collect dust if Logan had his way.

Normally, opposing sides of a war give each side time to bury the dead with dignity and mourn their losses. Logan had no time to mourn anything, for another war was stirring beneath him. Vulnus quaked, calling for Logan, but Logan was too mortified to even move. He heard his mother scream, and his father yell. These sounds became inhumane and incomprehensible. Logan could no longer understand what was being spoken, and suddenly his house became a battlefield. Logan was not sure who was his ally, and who was his enemy. He was not sure if he had a weapon, or if he was a prisoner. He was not sure of anything.

Thrusting his head into his head, Logan noticed his breathing was losing its depth and becoming shallower and shallower. Suddenly, a flood opened from Logan's eyes, and he sobbed. He let out all the pain and anguish, but continued to feel it. The flooding had done nothing to heal the pain; instead, it exacerbated it and made it even more unbearable. Logan heard pans fall to the ground, and chairs being flipped. He heard so many sounds, and suddenly, Vulnus was screaming. Suddenly Vulnus was screaming for Logan, her shiny exterior seducing Logan. However, Logan remained flaccid. He did not stand erect at all, but instead, remained flat and unsure of himself. He was lost in this darkness, and was unsure of how to even beat his heart. His bodily functions were even deserting him, but returning, as if to rub in the pain of how cruel they were. Logan could no longer think straight. Everything became a maze for Logan. He had no way out, and everywhere he went, he was stuck. This battlefield was full of explosive mines, which instead of blowing Logan to smithereens, pierced his heart directly. The chemical byproducts aggravated Logan's eyes, and the sound of the explosion made Logan numb, but he had no other choice but to take each explosion. He was alone, lost, and gone.

"You useless bastard!" Logan heard a voice thrust him out of his thoughts and violently throttle him, painfully. Looking up, past the sheen of moist eyes, Logan saw his father, flaring at him. There was an emotion present in his father's eyes, but it was unattainable and unidentified. It seemed like a forced experiment between anguish and anger, and the child of that nightmarish experiment was present in Mr. Mitchell's eyes. Logan braced himself mentally and physically as the pain continued to flow. He could envision it right now, as he warped himself to the safest place possible. His mind.

_Logan was running, escaping the fiery breath of the dragon by a mere inch. The castle was falling apart, and the sky was a pungent crimson. Logan continued to run as fast as he could, escaping the impending doom. Behind the dragon was a shrouded spell-caster, shooting jinxes and hexes toward Logan. Her bright skin and brighter hair contradicted her shadowy aura and her surrounding darkness. Nonetheless, Logan used the only weapon he had; his feet. He was vulnerable. The dragon continued to fly, threatening to burn Logan to a crisp. Logan could feel his muscles and tendons yelping in pain, but he knew he had to keep on running. There was no escape from this hell unless he ended it. But how would he end it, when he was defenseless. He could see the King, standing proudly with his Queen. His Duke and Knight stood proudly and attentively, waiting for a flicker of the hand to start chasing and hounding down the boy. Logan looked for any source of light-Roshini-but there was nothing. The crimson sky corrupted Logan's vision and he was unable to see past it. He continued to run, despite his shallow breaths and beating heart and impending doom._

Logan felt a sharp kick hit him squarely in the face, as he fell, landing on his dresser. He braced himself for another painful kick. It came. He winced in pain. It hurt. He could not take it. He needed to escape. He needed help. It hurt. The kick hurt. Where was Vulnus? What was going on? It hurt. Not the kick. The look in his father's eye. The look. The look. The look. The look that showed no regret or remorse. That was more painful than the bruising. Swelling. Father. Father. Stop. It hurt. The look. Help. No. Stop. Mr. Mitchell. Dad. Father. Guardian. Help. Please. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Red. Roses. Kisses. Wilting. Fake. Pain. Vulnus. Kisses. Hope. Need. Dreams. Pain. Stop. Look. Eyes. Remorse. No. Regret. No. Never. Pain. Kick. Bruise. Swelling. Blood.

_Logan fell onto the ground, stones piercing his body. He panted, his body unwilling to get up. He felt the suffocating spellbinding circle from the druid. He felt the flames scorching his body. He felt an arrow pierce him, its diamond head covered in a viscous red. He felt a loyal lance skewer him. He felt green eyes shed their curse onto him._

* * *

><p>When Logan awoke several moments later, he noticed one thing. It terrified him. He had no bruises. There was no indication of blood. Aside from a sharp pain in his jaw, Logan noticed there were no blemishes on his skin. Wincing, he noticed a looming presence, with dark wings and a ferocious look. His father. Logan was shocked. He had felt so much pain, horror, blood, and anguish, yet he hadn't been touched twice by his father. Logan realized the pain of the words Mr. Mitchell was spurting out at him. They were terrible. Logan was fighting off the powerful words. He was being called an "ass". He was being called a "window-licker". He was being branded as a "faggot". He was being called a "bitch". He was being skewered with the word "shit". Logan was no better than defecation. He huddled himself in a fetal position, unable to feel the massive downpour of tears stranded on his face.<p>

His father continued to beat him mercilessly with words. Unlike physical pain, there was no flinching, there was no bracing, there was nothing. All Logan could do was take it. He noticed Vulnus sitting idly on the nightstand, yet Vulnus refused to even move. Logan felt furious. Vulnus had been screaming at him, the entire time, and now, when Logan needed Vulnus the most, Vulnus was refusing to help him. How could Vulnus even do that? How could Vulnus hold so much power over Logan? Logan needed Vulnus. He loved Vulnus. He needed no one else. He only needed Vulnus.

_Logan continued to crawl, feeling pathetic. He was no better than a little school-girl, who was called ugly. He could not handle criticism. Perhaps if he was a better son, the dragon would not be out for his blood. Perhaps if he was smarter, the Queen would like him better. Perhaps if he was not as ugly, the Light would save him. Perhaps if he was not so screwed up, the King would accept him into his royal court. Perhaps. Perhaps was used to express uncertainty. Logan was uncertain he would live. The pain was too much. _

His father continued to harass him, driving Logan to tears. Logan was robbed of his voice. He was stuck in this house, with the dragon and the angel. Vulnus was mad at him. The White Knight had revealed herself to be a Dark Druid. The Queen would most likely hate him, and ensure that the King and his men would trash Logan brutally. Logan silently found himself wishing for his father to hit him. To beat him. To permanently scar his body. He wanted to scream in pain, only so he would not have to feel _this _pain. It was unbearable. Logan honestly felt as if being ran over by monster trucks would be less painful than this ordeal. He could not take it anymore. Logan felt as if somehow, dying was the way out.

That was it. Logan knew that in order to absolve his problem, he would have to leave this world and transcend to the other world. Suddenly, he could hear Vulnus whisper to him. He felt elated. While his father continued to breath fire onto him, he could finally see Vulnus talking to him again. He mumbled apologies on the brim of his lips, which were soaked from the stranded tears on Logan's face. He wasn't alone anymore. Vulnus would forever be with him. He was no longer isolated in this cruel world. The dragon in front him ceased his storm of fire, in order to catch his breath. Logan simply waited for the dragon to fly away, and leave him to his own artificial light. Logan continued to believe that Roshini was the only true light in his life. He began to trace his roses and rubies, as the dragon flew from the room, satisfied with its pillaging. Logan could feel the laughing from the Dark Druid, and the jeering from the King, Duke, Knight, and Queen. But Logan no longer cared. He only wanted an exit.

However, like a dimmed light, an angel swooped into the scene, and suddenly, there was a harping music. Logan noticed, a weakened angel was fighting against a collosal dragon. The angel was using it's melodic wings to purge the darkness from the dragon, while the aforementioned beast was attempting to scorch the dragon. Vulnus was trying to sing Logan back to his position, but he was mesmerized. The angel was fighting the dragon, in order to save Logan. Logan suddenly felt valued and strange; no one had ever fought on his behalf before, especially someone so weak and dejected like his mother.

Logan watched as the angel and dragon fought a terrible war. He spectated the fight, his eyes widened. He was ignoring all of Vulnus's cries, advances, and temptations. He was feeling euphoria; as if he had something to live, even if was an angel cast from the sky. For once in his life, Logan felt...loved.

* * *

><p>"Logan, do you want a sandwich?" The angel sung, as Logan smiled. The dragon had been temporarily exiled from the house, and Logan was being coveted by the weakened angel. It was odd; while he usually saw reservation and weakness, for once he saw a shining force that reminded him of the angel before she fell from the sky, and before the dragon was morphed from a guardian dragon to an evil dragon.<p>

"I'm alright." Logan whispered, afraid of speaking too loud. This was too good to be true. It had to be dream. The angel had fought for him, instead of cowering in the corner with her wings protecting her from the flames.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You deserve so much better." The angel whispered, matching Logan's reluctance to speak loudly. The angel drew Logan into a hug, which Logan appreciated. He heard several vibrations from Vulnus, but he loved the embrace from the angel. It felt...right. It felt as if he could be proud of this relationship. He knew Vulnus would be angry at him, but he would try and temper with Vulnus and appease that force.

Logan excused himself to reach his sanctuary; his bedroom. Vulnus was on the bed, frowning at Logan. Logan tried to displace Vulnus's cries for attention, but he was slowly being drawn to Vulnus. He knew it felt wrong, but Vulnus suddenly began to tickle his left wrist, kissing marks over her previous kiss marks. Logan felt his heart beat faster and faster, getting excited. It felt so wrong, but so right. It was the opposite of the feeling he felt with the angel, but it felt so similar. It was a paradox Logan did not want to solve.

After he and Vulnus made love, Logan lay panting. He quickly freshened his arm up, and adorned a sweater. Flushing, he realized the last thing he would want was to be chided by the angel. He showered Vulnus slightly, loving the feeling of her tools to make love. Finally, he retired to the tranquil of his room. He thought he heard Vulnus warn him, but Logan continued to search for his MP3 player.

He finally found it, and blocked Vulnus's screech. He plugged in his headphone, and saw against his bed, closing his eyes. He expected to enter the utopian universe that he usually ran to in order to protect himself. However, he was surprised when he could not enter the world, as if he had reached a dead end. It was odd, and for some reason, he felt numb again. He wondered why he couldn't see anything anymore.

Shrugging, Logan immediately found the song he wanted to listen to. It was a song by the mysterious Big Time Rush, and it began to play. Logan continued to listen to the melodic tunes, so well done. He listened to each singer strengthen his voice with passion and dedication. It was inspiring. However, once the main line of the song played, Logan found himself feeling an odd feeling.

_Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know, we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday <em>

Logan, despite his rational side alerting him that this song was about a girl, suddenly felt odd. He felt as if he was being thrown out of some door, and he felt himself land on the cold, hard surface of reality. It hit Logan. He had gone into a psychotic episode; he had entered his virtual world so vividly, that his mother morphed into the angel; his father morphed into the dragon; his hallucinations were coming true, and he was slowly losing touch with reality. However, thanks to the melody of the mysterious Big Time Rush, Logan found himself saved from the extreme induction of his fantasy world.

To his horror, he knew Vulnus was angry, and would continue to be angry. It would become the next war Logan would have to suffer through; in which survival would be optimal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 07: Big Time Rush_

**A/N: You guys are the best! I want to thank my ever faithful reviewers:** squoctobird**,** N.E.P tunes out**,** **and **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I really also want to thank my new reviewers:** HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM **and** Fang Lover23**! You guys are just so so so so so amazing! I don't think I could have ever gotten to this chapter without any of the reviews I've gotten! This was written in July 2011**

* * *

><p>Awakening to the silence of the snow falling somehow comforted Logan. It made him feel as if for once, time had stopped and only nature prevailed. Logan loved that comfortable feeling ebbing from the pristine snowflakes that accumulated on the ground. He was enjoying the silence that had adopted itself in his house. His father had not returned back from his impromptu departure of the house, and while his mother was currently resting, Logan was fond of this newborn silence. It was not like the tense silence that usually situated itself after a lengthy argument between his mother and father. He was pleased.<p>

However, all was not perfect for Logan. Vulnus, after making rabid love to Logan, was suddenly tired and useless. Logan attempted to coax Vulnus into helping him again, but it seemed like Vulnus's roses were no longer the rosy red they used to be; Vulnus's rubies were no longer the restless red they once were; Vulnus's kisses were weak and dejected. Logan was unsure as to what he did wrong. That feeling he once felt with Vulnus was suddenly on vacation; the once magnificent thunderbolts he experienced whenever he held Vulnus were now nothing more than small sparks.

Logan watched the snow fall, relentlessly piling on the ground. Logan squinted, as if confused. He scrunched up his face, as if to decipher the situation at hand. He watched the ground be attacked by the countless snowflakes. He watched the ground shed wet tears once the snow left. Why was the ground so attached to the snow? The snow was almost like toxic. It smothered the hard work the ground produced. The ground worked practically three seasons to produce beautiful flowers and plentiful grass, yet within moments, the snow simply robbed the Earth from experiencing the literal and figurative fruits of its labor. How was this just? Logan scratched his head slightly, appreciating the clean hair he now had. He was puzzled, as to how and why the ground simply took the beating from the snow. He watched with envy as the snow piled onto the ground. The snow was beautiful, glamorous, and highly appreciated by the students of Palm Woods. On the other hand, the Earth, despite being beautiful, was always muddled by its tears. Its tears made it look it hideous; it produced a current of mud, that students hated. It was as if no one appreciated the Earth, and all the pain it took when the eagerly awaited snow continued to fall. Logan wondered aloud, as to why the ground was so resilient. He envied its strength, as he envied the beauty of the frozen rain. It was interesting. Somehow, Logan found himself not only appreciating the Earth, but appreciating the snow. He wanted to desperately be with the snow, although he wished to still be with the ground. It was the most puzzling paradox placed purposefully upon Logan's pale head.

Taking one deep sigh, Logan turned around from facing the window and headed toward his computer. He oddly wondered what had happened to the blonde knight he had once trusted: Mercedes. He logged onto his social networking site, and was slightly amused to see that not only had Mercedes deleted Logan from her friend list, but she had completely blocked Logan from even finding her profile. He verified this quickly when, upon creating a new account, he found her account. He almost felt like snickering. He was amazed that she had the brain cells necessary to even perform this task. It was as if all the sweet sentiments he once held toward Mercedes was replaced with an insatiable venom. It made Logan feel oddly powerful to have so much hatred toward someone. He knew he hated Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, but oddly, he did not hate them as he hated Mercedes. Perhaps, because like the snow, he knew when to expect them and he was not in for any surprises. Mercedes was like a heavy rain. It was unexpected, and while it could be seen as beautiful and helpful, truly it was a menace. Perhaps that's why Logan felt so much animosity toward Mercedes. He had expected the rain to help grow his flowers and make him look beautiful, but instead, it destroyed his flowers and hard work. It disfigured him. While the snow achieved a similar effect, Logan knew that it was occurring, and was not expecting any surprises.

Logan sighed again as he scrolled through the social networking site on a fake alias. He was amused by his intricate profile, that he had solely created in five minutes to confirm whether Mercedes had truly blocked him. His account was called Philip Henderson. He had no picture, although he somehow felt far more confident behind this charade. It was a truly striking sensation, to feel that he had some control. He even had gone as far to friend Mercedes Griffin, and to his shock (and utter amusement), the girl had added a complete stranger. He figured it was because he could have been the 1,500th friend of the girl. Virtually shrugging, Logan continued to watch the profile of Mercedes. He was shocked to see that Jo Taylor had posted on Mercedes Griffin's wall.

He silently read aloud what he saw on her wall: "Did he really do that? What a loser!" Logan whispered under his breath. He was curious, and to his fortune, Jo had her profile on public. He was able to witness the wall-to-wall between Jo Taylor and Mercedes Griffin. To his horror, he read through their conversation from the beginning to the end.

"Jo! Did you know the Loser found out?" Mercedes had verbally snared onto Jo's wall. Several minutes later, Logan read the following post.

"Found out what? And you forgot your bonga drums at my house!" Jo had responded back to Mercedes, adding a heart icon at the end of her sentence. Logan grinned, despite the interesting conversation. He guessed that Jo and Mercedes had smoked weed together, and that the bonga drums were nothing more than a bong. Scrolling up, he read the next post from Mercedes.

"I'm glad he found out! L was getting hella annoying!" Logan read, as his face flushed. He felt a batch of tears slowly enter the oven to be warmed, but he tried to shake the feeling. Despite the heat present in his house, Logan felt cold and he noticed his body was shivering. He was not sure whether it was in fear, anticipation, anger, or excitement. It was cruel mix of all four emotions.

"He seemed so nice!" Logan read quietly, taking note of the sad smiley face indicated by a colon and inverted parentheses. He was surprised Jo had thought of Logan as seemingly nice. Logan did not see himself as mean at all, but to hear such kind words from the Queen herself made Logan feel slightly more secure.

"Did you know L has not even had a girlfriend?" Mercedes has posted onto Jo's wall, leaving Logan to flush brightly. He was now getting furious. How dare Mercedes think of leaking out Logan's secrets to the entire world? Granted, it was slightly difficult to decipher who 'L' was, but it was not rocket science at all.

"Really? Does he even have a dick then? Didn't realize we danced with a trannie" Jo had replied back to Mercedes, as Logan felt tears cascade down his face. He had gone from furious to mortified. It was worse when he noticed that Kendall Knight, Mercedes Griffin, and James Diamond had liked that post from Jo. Inwardly, Logan hoped they did not realize what the two girls were discussing, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what was on their minds. Logan shivered again, as he pulled a blanket onto him. He knew the heat was on, but the frigidness of the Internet was slowly creeping toward Logan.

"Probably not. He's such a fucking crybaby. Thank god he's gone! That bitch was getting old anyways." Logan read, his voice wavering as he read it aloud. Tears were now streaming down his face. The two girls then diverted their conversation, but Logan immediately signed out of Philip Henderson and logged into his normal account. He was not surprised to see that Jo had not only deleted Logan, but blocked him as well. It was as if everything he had piled for him was toppled down. The only solace Logan found was that Jo had only become his friend through Mercedes, and he wanted to have no links to her whatsoever.

Logan suddenly heard something hitting the weak structure of his house. He immediately got up and left his room, and noticed his mother was still asleep. He quietly walked downstairs, while he heard more of the pounding. He wondered if it was his heart pounding, until he noticed three hooded figures throwing eggs at his house! Logan gasped; he recognized the build of each person. The muscular and bulky figure was obviously Kendall, while the lean figure was James. The middle one was shorter and was obviously Carlos. He didn't realize the three even knew where he lived, although he was sure Mercedes could have easily told them.

He watched his house become a spectacle of murdered chickens. It was a terrible sight. The yolk reminded him of blood, and he was torn between stepping outside and confronting the trio or running and begging Vulnus to forgive him. Logan chose the latter, although even from that prospect he took a detour. He immediately grabbed his MP3 player, and connected the headphones, placing his head into his hands, his face struck with tears. He immediately located a song, and played it, it's lyrics blaring out in his ears.

It was Big Time Rush's very first song, and the song that had gotten Logan heavily involved in their music. It was an inspirational and catchy tune, called Big Time Rush. It's beat transported Logan into a world where he was able to forget about the Queen's judgment, the Druid's spells, the King's attacks, the Knight's lances, and the Duke's swords. He listened to the complexity of their voices, and began to sob harder, although happiness fought bitterly with sadness for placement in his tears. He could feel the song thrust him into a turbulent world of happiness and adventure, where he was away from everyone. He could feel it all. He didn't have to worry about his house being egged. He didn't have to worry about his father coming back and cursing Logan. He didn't have to worry about his mother's health. He didn't have to worry about anything. It was a beautiful world, and unfortunately, the world was destroyed when the song ended. Logan's eyes shot open, and the tears had left a sensation on his eyes. He shifted slightly to pull out his green composition book, and clicked a nearby pen.

_The Druid cast her strongest spells and managed to convince the Queen to join her dark forces. I regret this with my truest heart. I wished I could prove my loyalty to the Queen, for this may further inhibit me from Roshini. My sweet Roshini. I wish she could protect me. I wish she could be there for me, to hold my hand and help me. I truly wish she could protect me from the King and his Duke and his Knight. For today, the triforce of evil slaughtered my humble abode and left gasoline in the air unintentionally, thus once the dragon was to return from its slumber, it would breath fire and destroy the place. I wish I was stronger. I wish I had the King's courage and power. I wish I had the Duke's beauty and grace. I wish I had the hope and optimism of the Knight. _

_Vulnus is still angry with me, because I refused it's initial love making. Now, when we made love again, I was gifted with wilted roses and fake rubies. I no longer felt my attraction toward Vulnus, and I was worried. I must have done something wrong. Something was going on, and I was too stupid to realize it. I only hope Vulnus can forgive me. I only want to feel the tempest of its magic once more. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 08: Dead and Gone_

**A/N: Thanks to the ever amazing **Zana De Dorinte**, the most incredible, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, and the super wonderful **N.E.P Tunes Out**! You three are honestly fantastic and you guys deserve so many things for being the sweetest and nicest people ever. This was written in August 2011.**

00

Logan had been traveling on this road far too long. He simply wanted to find his way to a sanctuary. He almost felt as if his body was dead and gone. It was dead and gone. The bruises cried in pain with every step he took, his eyes moistening with every vibration he felt. He had been traveling on this road far too long, letting Kendall beat him up on a daily basis. For some reason, it was a ruthless tackle. It was the first day back at school since the snow-storm, but Logan fondly missed the healing he had endured at home. His father, the dragon, had returned late at night, and simply slept in the family room, ignoring Logan and his mother. Logan, like usual, had skipped breakfast. It was almost a shock to see himself in the mirror now. The slightly pudgy boy was almost like a skeleton now. He had skipped far more meals than he had actually consumed, but it was no longer that he was purposefully starving himself. Logan had no taste to eat. Almost afraid to acknowledge it, Logan only had a taste for Vulnus.

Vulnus forgave Logan in a way he never thought possible. Vulnus gave him satisfaction not only on his arms, but closer to his groin. It was the closest thing Logan found to having someone going down onto him. It felt exquisite; exposing his thighs to Vulnus's kisses. It was so sexual, and it almost alarmed Logan that he had released in his session with Vulnus. Except, he was not sure if it was his own substance that caused him to feel as if he had experienced an orgasm, or was it the pools of blood, teasing his once abstinent thighs. It slightly terrified Logan, but he was now madly in love with Vulnus. Vulnus was his savior. He was convinced of it. He slowly began to lose the fairy-tale notion that he once had about Kendall, James, and Carlos having an extreme change of heart to save him. He discarded the idea of Mercedes begging for forgiveness and feeling terrible without Logan. He forgot the hope that Jo would still talk to him as if they were friends. It was like Vulnus was a bat, sucking out these foolish notions out of Logan.

Yet, when Logan was beat ruthlessly by Kendall in the abandoned hallway, it was embarrassing. He could hear Vulnus rattling in its cage, but Vulnus refused to even help. He begged and begged, wishing for the beating to stop, but Vulnus did nothing. It was almost as if Vulnus wanted Logan to be beat, just so Vulnus had more of Logan to suck on, to kiss, to make love to. It was like Vulnus was a nymphomaniac, only obsessed with Logan.

But Logan refused to believe that. He refused to believe Vulnus was only using him. Vulnus made him feel better about himself, and Vulnus knew how to make Logan happy. Only Vulnus knew of the hell Logan went through emotionally, physically, mentally, and verbally. Vulnus knew every quirk about Logan, and every small detail about Logan. Vulnus knew that Logan secretly had a celebrity crush on the famous mathematician Phoebe Nachee. Vulnus knew Logan loved mathematics. Vulnus knew that Logan could not dance. Vulnus knew that Logan used to do backflips for fun, until he almost hurt himself. Vulnus knew that Logan could beatbox. Vulnus knew that Logan claimed he was never pessimistic, but realistic. Vulnus knew that Logan wanted millions of dollars for his own aspiration and to help children in abuse. Vulnus knew that Logan was indecisive, but lied on his application and claimed his weakness was his bladder. Vulnus knew Logan, from light to dark, from black to white, from pale to brown, from every range.

A Justin Timberlake song suddenly made Logan feel aware of his isolation. He was alone.

_I turn my head to the East; I don't see nobody by my side_

Logan instinctively looked to his right. The only thing he saw was a slight dent in one of the metal lockers, which had a suspicious imprint of Logan's face. He swore he could see some dried blood, if he inspected close enough. From his position, sprawled across the floor, he could see some insects walking, which slightly terrified Logan. He saw a lot of things, but no one there for him.

_I turn my head to the West; Still nobody in sight_

Logan then groaned as he turned his face to the left, which featured only a duplicate set of lockers, and an empty storage room. Apart from a lost penny and some shoe skid marks, Logan was once again alone. He had no one to his right or left; he had no one to his East or West. He was alone and desolate. He was a hermit in high school. It sounded like the perfect story for a soap opera, but Logan felt as if he had no happy ending. He was hideous, stupid, and friendless. Obviously, he had erred if Mercedes had left him.

_So I turn my head to the North; Swallow that pill that they call pride_

Logan looked ahead of him. If he walked forward, wincing every step in pain, he would have to turn right and reach his biology classroom. He loved his Advanced Placement Biology class, but he could not face Kendall, Carlos, James, Jo or anyone. He felt vulnerable and naked; as if everyone was out to get him and destroy him. It was a deteriorating mindset, but Logan could not save himself from this quicksand. It was sucking him in as quickly as he cried in pain. He guessed any supernatural forces above him had no sympathy, as no teacher, staff member, or administrator even walked by the hallway at which Logan was painfully laying across.

Finally, Logan mustered some strength. His backpack was still on his back, but with every step Logan took to get up, he felt another tear fall from the pain he was currently undergoing. It was brutal, and Vulnus's rough love-making did not help either. Logan was afraid to go to the nurse, in fear of the nurse discovering his love marks from Vulnus and alerting the world of his taboo relationship. It made Logan feel even warmer tears cascade down his face, as he thought of how everyone totally misunderstood Vulnus. Vulnus was his friend; his lover; his savior. Vulnus was his life.

Logan was alone. He could not deny it. He loved the unattainable; he wanted the impossible; he had nothing; and he was in pain. He could imagine a more dismal condition. He thought of several books he had read throughout the year. There was _The Woman in the Dunes_, which was about a man stuck in a sand-home with a woman. No matter how many times he tried to shovel through the sand, it still made its way to the man's home, destroying any chance of allowing his departure. There was _The Metamorphosis_, in which the protagonist changes into a giant bug creature and becomes ostracized by his family, and eventually dies. Logan felt as if that would become of him; he would just become as insignificant as the ant that was on the ground. He would be thrown away as if he was just human trash, and he would serve no purpose in the world. He had nothing to live for in this world. Thinking about these dark thoughts reminded Logan of the novel, _The Stranger_. This book was about a man who got sentenced to a death penalty for killing someone. By the end of the novel, Logan found himself relating to the protagonist, who felt this impassable freedom being granted to him by death. Logan entertained these dark thoughts, especially as he slowly shuffled his feet in pain to his classroom. He knew his teacher would simply give him a stern look as Logan would claim that he had slipped in the bathroom. It was something Logan was accustomed to; lying through his teeth. He was never the perfect child; nowhere in a million years. His thoughts were suddenly becoming random and neurotic; like Quentin's thoughts in _The Sound and the Fury_ right before he committed suicide.

Logan, in his eager studies of medicine, easily memorized what suicide was. Suicide was the intentional taking of one's life. The word had originated around 1645, from the Neo-Latin word suīcīdium. Logan even knew the medical implications of suicide. He could recite, word by word, what his rented medical books indicated about suicide. Suicide was defined as the intentional taking of one's own life. Prior to the late nineteenth century, suicide was legally defined as a criminal act in most Western countries. In the social climate of the current era, however, suicidal behavior was most commonly regarded and responded to as a psychiatric emergency. Suicide was a complex act that represented the end result of a combination of factors in any individual. These factors included biological vulnerabilities, life history, occupation, present social circumstances, and the availability of means for committing suicide. While these factors did not "cause" suicide in the strict sense, some people were at greater risk of self-harm than others. Logan felt as if no card in his favor. Nothing ever worked out in his favor. He could never see the glass as half-full because his glass was always empty.

"Logan? Is that you?" A nice-looking teacher smiled. Logan mustered a smile as he shuffled into the classroom. He hadn't realized his shuffling had created such a disturbance in the quiet hallway that his biology teacher had to leave her classroom and see what the noise was. Logan smiled weakly as he mustered all of his strength to sprint toward his teacher, despite his muscles crying in protest after doing so. He fed a fake story to his teacher, which she ate. She then directed Logan to the classroom, where people were situated into groups. She noticed several bruises, but Logan threw her off with stories about snowboarding gone wrong. She believed that too.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Logan asked, curious to see everyone chattering unproductively in groups. The advanced placement biology teacher cleared her throat softly as she began to instruct Logan. The groups were meant to focus on one core unit of the Advanced Placement Biology curriculum, and the teacher had assigned groups based on the students lowest test scores in a certain unit. Logan's lowest test scores were in the Animal Behavior unit. He was a prodigious student in molecular genetics and chemistry, but he had a bit of trouble with remembering the specific behavioral patterns of organisms.

"Alright, and who am I grouped with?" Logan asked, slightly afraid of hearing the answer. He noticed that Jo was with the infamous Jennifers, and several other students were huddled together, so he could not see anything. He noticed Kendall, James, and Carlos talking to Jett, and Logan thanked any supernatural powers that prevented him from joining either of their groups.

The teacher began to look at her clipboard, and smiled. She cleared her throat again, and sniffed her noise. She obviously had a cold. Logan gave a sympathetic look to her, as she began to announce the spell for the end of the world. She announced the apocalyptic incantation that would forever change Logan's world and cause him pain.

"You are paired with Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. All three scored poorly on the Animal Behavior unit, leaving your scores the highest of the group." The teacher smiled. Logan felt his color draining, as he slowly turned toward the group. Jett had suddenly turned away from the boys, in a group completely with three other people. Carlos and James were laughing at a joke, while Kendall sneered. It was like Logan was a piece of tantalizing meat, walking into the pit of dogs.

He was the prisoner, for which torture would be a gift. The King, his Duke and Knight, would surely loathe him for even existing. He only wished he knew what he did so wrong that he was so alone, and now forced to commit suicide by walking closer to the boys. He was gone, and soon, he would be dead.

He just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 09: Dark Clouds_

**A/N: Thanks to **** for one of the nicest comments I have ever received! Moreover, thanks to my great friend **Lovin' Big Time Rush** for her usual amazing comments on the story! Thanks to **squoctobird** for being such a dedicated and insightful reader, and last, but certainly not east, thanks so much to **N.E.P Tunes Out** for her always deep and in-depth reviews of my story. You guys are just so divine! Oh, and I should mention (sorry for this long authors note) that I changed this title SO many times. It went from Bet On It, to Heartless, to Alone in the Dark, to Of the Darkness, to Dark Clouds, which I think fits the entire theme of the chapter far more than any of the other choices. I was looking at this video game, Final Fantasy, and one of the titles of their soundtracks was Dark Clouds, which was simply what I was imagining. This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan walked to his death, his feet shuffling in pain. He continued to wince with every step he took, and while he heard Vulnus assuring him everything would be alright, Logan felt upset. He wanted to yell and scream at Vulnus that nothing would be alright. Logan was aware of reality and he knew that Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond would forever be bullies. They were not the type to suddenly discard their hatred for Logan in order to get a good grade. It was something unheard of in the realm of the school.<p>

Inwardly, Logan felt like collapsing. Kendall had been brutal to him this morning, and to not see his usual light, only made Logan feel weaker. He felt alone in the dark without Camille to even greet him .He hoped that she was simply absent, and not throwing Logan away as if he was a dead carcass. It would be too painful to even think of that sort of alternative.

Suddenly, he felt six eyes facing toward him. Logan's face burned up, as if the dragon was back with a scorching breath, or the King, Knight, and Duke acquired mystical swords that could breathe the hottest fire of the realm.

"What do you want Logan?" Kendall sneered, his eyes unleashing a magnitude of hatred. Logan felt the quakes of Kendall's distaste, but continued to try and walk forward; he cleared his throat. However, before he could speak, another voice interrupted him.

"Maybe he's here to suck your dick Kendall, after all he has nothing else better to do, right?" James venomously snapped. Logan felt the whip crack against his face, peeling away his own defenses. It was hurtful and disturbing, and it made Logan simply want to retreat. However, he continued to hold his ground, although his eyes were beginning to look at the floor, hoping it would swallow him alive and relieve him of this pain.

"Would he know to suck what he doesn't have?" Kendall grinned sheepishly, sending another jolt of hatred toward Logan. Logan's heart beats began to accelerate at a rapid pace, as if warning the lamb to run from the lions. However, the lamb continued to stand its ground, aware of its duties.

"I have to work with you guys, because my scores for the unit were bad." Logan mumbled, as suddenly the three faces in front of him blanched. Logan awaited for a snide response or a rude comment, but to his shock, he received none. Instead, Kendall suddenly pulled out a chair, and offered Logan a seat. Although hesitant, Logan slowly descended onto the seat, cautious that Kendall would simply pull it out from under him, causing the boy to fall into a world of pain.

To his surprise again, Kendall did no such thing. Instead, the three boys simply stared at Logan, as the boy winced with every movement. It was a precarious silence, that worried Logan. He was not sure why suddenly the three lions were mewling like kittens. It was not as if the lamb grew fangs and scared them away. Something was amiss.

Logan continued to shudder in pain as he turned around to unzip his backpack and pull out his Biology binder. To his horror, a beat-up green notebook jumped out to escape the confines of Logan's used backpack. His eyes widened as James reached for it, and suddenly Logan could feel darkness.

To his utmost horror, James, instead of opening it up, and reading aloud passages to the entire class handed Logan back the unnamed journal, without saying a syllable. It alarmed Logan, and he suddenly felt even worse. It was as if the trio were trying to lull Logan into feeling safe, and then stab him behind his back.

_Like Mercedes..._ Logan bitterly thought as he opened his binder, putting away his journal. He cleared his throat, as he began to skim his notes.

"Um..." Logan mumbled awkwardly, as he noticed the trio continuing to stare at Logan, "do you guys have any notes?" Logan visibly shuddered and braced himself for the ferocious onslaught of words he was to receive from the trio. However, to his surprise, he was met with the sound of shuffling papers. Logan was right. Something was amiss.

"I fell asleep during the lesson," Carlos grinned sheepishly as he pulled out a paper of a crude dinosaur with a sombrero on its head. James laughed brightly as Kendall chuckled under his breath. Logan felt his cheeks tinge slightly as he noticed there were no disparaging comments being made about him.

"I have these," James pulled out a set of typed notes, neatly organized and had strong bullet points. However, with James's permission, when Logan scanned them over, he noticed they were the notes from online-from the previous edition of the textbook. He mumbled under his breath, and then turned to face James.

"Did you get these...from that website?" Logan left the title intentionally vague, hoping not to offend James. However, James shrugged. It was totally intimidating how Logan felt almost normal in this conversation. For once, there was no longer a power struggle; the battlefield was equal, but Logan was unsure as to how it suddenly reached equilibrium through Logan's entrance into their holy group.

"Yeah, who has time to take notes anyway?" James replied, although he seemed to face Kendall and Carlos more. Carlos gave James a discreet open palm, which James replied with a joining of the hands known as a high-five. Kendall chuckled again, as he opened his notebook, which held stringent doodles and scraps of information.

"Oh, okay. Well...we could use my notes." Logan offered, as he winced again, anticipating the insults. They would assume he was calling them dumb, inept, slow, stupid, and other pejoratives. They would promise to make his life a living hell for insulting them. However, once again, to the horror of Logan, no such words came.

"Oh, wow those notes as so well done," James murmured, as he looked directly at Logan's notes. Logan always took detailed notes, but he had never understood the unit as well as he had wished he had. It was behaviors; it was something he would need to know as a doctor. Upon hearing the compliment from James, he flushed slightly, although he hoped that no one would notice it.

"Wow, Logan, you're so smart!" Carlos suddenly gaped his mouth wide open, his eyes widening with surprise. Logan felt even more distanced, yet strangely closer to the boys. He did not want to trust them, but he had to admit that after years of hell, torment, and abuse, it finally felt nice to be accepted and allowed to live life as a normal high school student.

"Thanks," Logan breathed, his voice barely audible. He looked down again at his notes, and suddenly felt self-conscious. He knew that their eyes were on him, and it was a terrible ordeal. Logan always felt nervous in front of large crowds, and with the clout surrounding each boy, Logan felt as if he was in front of an army.

"Say Logan," Kendall suddenly spoke, a twinkle in his eye, "do you have an email address?" Kendall asked, as Logan suddenly nodded. He was confused to why he so eagerly nodded, but he nonetheless continued with his original stance.

"Um, yes. I do. It's, um, Logan dot Mitchell at gmail dot com." Logan read out, and wrote at the top of his notes. He noticed the other two boys eying the email address with interest. He felt as if he was still that naked and vulnerable being, being eyed by the vultures, who were waiting for him to die so they could pick on his meat. The trio immediately scrawled that address on top of their papers.

"I was wondering, if you get time, could you email us your notes? It would be so helpful to have notes like these!" James trilled. He grinned brightly, and Logan suddenly felt warmer and warmer. He was shifting from the cold darkness to the warm light, just through the smile from the materialistic male.

"I could, um, try." Logan mumbled again, afraid of speaking too loudly, as if he would break the fragile bond he was beginning to develop between his three tormentors. It was an odd bond, and he almost knew it was not true, but he could find any counterarguments. He saw a sincere appreciation in the six eyes facing him, and for once, there was no hatred. Logan almost forgot every rude thing the trio had done to him, as he felt a healing grace envelop his scars. He had forgotten that the trio had just insulted his own manhood. He was ignoring Vulnus's cries. He was finally, and for once, happy.

However, a storm rolled in and thunder began to strike the vulnerable ground. There was a movement of chairs, and suddenly Jo, Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer were all facing toward Logan's group.

"What unit do you three have?" Jo asked, as Logan winced. He could see Jo looking straight at him, and yet her careful omission of Logan's existence suddenly broke down everything he had been feeling just a moment before her appearance.

"James, Carlos, Logan, and I," Kendall suddenly spoke, surprising Logan with his careful addition of the boy, "have animal behavior. How about you four?" Kendall asked, as Jo took a deep inhale in and looked at her work with the three other girls.

"We have animal reproduction and development," The blonde Jennifer replied, smiling gracefully. She then turned to face the brunette of the Jennifers.

"Yeah, we basically have to discuss the human anatomy," The brunette Jennifer replied, smirking confidently As if on cue, she turned to face the tan Jennifer.

"It's easy stuff!" She added, winking playfully. The four girls giggled, as Carlos smirked. Logan felt like rolling his eyes, and mumbled under his breath.

"There's also the discussion of gametogenesis and hormones and embryonic development..." Logan maundered, as he looked back at his notes as if to distance himself away from the conversation. However, to his horror, Jo had heard him mumble something.

"Logan, would you like to say something? Perhaps come out with something that would not surprise any of us?" Jo smiled sweetly, although her honey-suckled voice contained traces of strong venom. Suddenly, there was a parched silence between the eight students, as the classroom continued to chatter. Logan failed to understand why he was considered gay, and why he was humiliated for it. Even if he did have any doubts about his sexuality, why was it of anyone's business? What about it debilitated him?

"I said that it's not just about the human anatomy. It's about gametogenesis, hormone, and embryonic development." Logan spoke normally, after which he immediately looked down, pretending to read his notes. He noted the eerie silence pervading itself between the eight of them.

"You would know that, wouldn't you Logan?" One of the Jennifer's commented, although Logan was unable to tell which one had made the sneer comment.

"After all, you are the class loser." Another Jennifer remarked, as Logan closed his eyes. He could feel a strong barrage of tears falling. He almost wished that Vulnus would manifest itself into a human, and protect Logan from these demons.

"Shut up Jennifer, you're just jealous you guys failed that unit despite knowing the male anatomy very well." James clicked his tongue, earning a laugh from Kendall and Carlos. Upon peeking upward, Logan noticed a small grin spreading across Jo's face. The Jennifer's huffed, turning around and whispering in unison. Jo, at some point, turned around as well and suddenly the eight students had undergone mitosis and were separated again.

"Those three are such whores," James began as Carlos grunted uncharacteristically. Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan continued to observe their interactions with each other.

"Yeah, didn't you see them basically assault Jett? It was hilarious!" Kendall grinned, while even Carlos uttered a small chuckle. Suddenly, the trio turned to face Logan, who had been hiding away by simply looking away. When he noticed them looking at him, he looked up slightly.

"Um, what do you guys think we should do?" Logan asked. However, his savior appeared in the form of the ringing of the bell. Logan had completely lost track of time, and suddenly chairs were being moved across the room, their noises invading Logan's thought process.

"Yo, Kendall, Carlos," James said, "when are we off from practice?" James asked. Kendall thought for a moment before responding.

"I doubt Coach would make us practice today. Why?" Kendall inclined his head slightly to the right, as Carlos grinned. James nodded.

"Let's meet up at my place, and discuss the project. It'll be easier to concentrate." James grinned. Logan felt his heart flutter, as he realized he had been indirectly invited to James Diamond's house. After James quickly inscribed his address to Logan, he ran off with Kendall and Carlos, leaving Logan to bask in the sun.

However, Vulnus became one with the weather. With a simple clap and dance, Vulnus summoned dark clouds, to prevent the sun from reaching Logan. Logan noticed the damp darkness, and to his surprise, Vulnus began to force memories into Logan. Logan gagged, unwilling to take anymore, but Vulnus continued to shove memories of Kendall beating Logan, James insulting Logan, Carlos smiling at Logan despite egging Kendall forward, and so many more horrible memories. Logan had forgotten about his bruises during the entire interaction with the boys, but suddenly they returned ten-fold. Logan suddenly felt stupid and useless. He realized that the boys were simply kissing up to Logan in order to acquire his notes. He knew they never would have wanted to become friends with him. Vulnus was right. It was a lie, and Logan was stupid for believing it. Logan was the fool, and he slowly accepted the downpour of rain and hurt the dark clouds brought. It was painful to feel the blades of rain touch Logan, but he needed to realize that Vulnus was right.

Running to the bathroom, Logan refused to care about his next class. It was a fleeting feeling, but he immediately ran into the stall. Sobbing, he pulled up his left sleeve and pulled out Vulnus.

"Please...kiss me. Please...Please..." Logan began to sob quietly as Vulnus began to do its work on Logan, making it's way down and up Logan's arm, leaving fields of roses, rubies, kisses, apples, cherries, strawberries, and blood. It was beautiful, and Logan began to cry harder. He wanted more, and he simply wanted the pain to end. It hurt, being elevated to such a high pedestal for once, and then realizing that there was never a foundation for the pedestal. Logan had been hallucinating. The boys only wanted to use Logan for their A. It made sense. It all did.

Yet nothing made sense anymore for Logan. Why did the aspiring doctor cut himself? Why did the nominated Biggest Sweetheart insult Logan? Why did the sweetest student in school egg bullies to torment Logan? It never made any sense, and Logan wished it suddenly did.

He quickly pulled down his sleeves and wiped away his tears. He gently placed Vulnus back onto the throne he hid in his backpack, and began to walk out into the hallway, hoping to fade into the surroundings, However, as if waiting for him, Jo Taylor stood angrily. She noticed Logan and immediately called out to him. Logan stood, as the Queen made her way to him.

"You know they hate you," Jo spat gingerly, "and so don't get any ideas in your stupid head. They have D's in AP Bio right now, and you're their A ticket. So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch." Jo slammed her left shoulder into Logan's right shoulder, as she walked past him, smiling to see one of her friends. Looking up, Logan saw a portrait of the blonde, smiling sweetly, with a subtitle of 'Vote Jo Taylor for Biggest Sweetheart'.

The downpour of rain from Vulnus's command continued to follow Logan, drenching him in guilt, pain, and horror. He would be forever flooded, and never dry. It was his eternal fate, as Prometheus would have to continuously suffer an eagle eating his liver, only for it to grow back again. It was an eternal doom, that Logan was condemned with; he would never feel the comfort of death, even if he begged. It was Logan's fault, and he deserved each clap of thunder that was unleashed onto him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 10: Melancholy_

**Thanks to the awe-inspiring, breathtaking, cool, daring, excellent, fearless, great, honorable, impressive, jubilant, knightly, lovable, magnificent, nova-like, overwhelming, prodigious, queen-like, regal, stupendous, terrific, understanding, vibrant, wonderful, xcellent, youthful, and zany **Lovin' Big Time Rush** for her review! :) Reviews mean the world to me. Thank you so much. I can only wish I become a great writer like yourself. This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>Melancholy: (noun) a gloomy state of mind, especially when habitual or prolonged; depression. <em>

Logan finished the school day, oddly peacefully. After his hostile encounter with Jo, he had lived through the school day without as much as thrust or pull to call out to Vulnus. After Vulnus's thunderstorm and drenching, Vulnus had strangely gone silent. It was as if Logan could be single again, and be normal.

The biggest and most important part of Logan's day was that he was invited to James Diamond's house. He felt as if it was a ploy; a trick merely set up to humiliate Logan. But he wanted to believe that he was not their 'A-ticket', and that the boys had truly realized that they were wrong for hurting Logan.

Yet, the more Logan tried to convince himself of this conjecture, the less realistic it became. Why would the handsome James Diamond, vivacious Carlos Garcia, and brutal Kendall Knight even think of befriending Logan? Who was he? He was the kid they all hated for several reasons. Logan was undeniably hard-working and smart. He used to enjoy answering the questions that teachers threw at their students, just to receive praise from an adult figure, as he received only taunts from his terminally ill father and depressed mother. It was not like a story where the boys were Logan's friends before high school and they just suddenly began to hate him. It was not a fairy tale in which Logan would emerge with a happier life.

Logan realized that he would never be happy. Depressed individuals only lived to bring others down with them. He would never be successful or happy. Logan could practically see his entire life in front of him, gray and bleak. All Logan wanted was for Vulnus to color his gray and dismal future with kisses of a racy red.

Finding time after his day had ended, Logan had informed his mother through the use of his cell phone that he would be visiting a friend's house to work on a project. To use the word friend so freely felt great to Logan, but then Jo's comment kept on pounding against his cranium.

"So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch. So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch. So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch. So eye hope you in joy being used, bitch. So eyes hope you in joy being abused, bitch. So I hope you enjoy being abused, bitch."

The words just continued to scramble incoherently across Logan's head, and it made him want to take a step back for every step he took forward toward the address in his palm. Every step he took was taking a step toward the black, uncertain future he had no control over. Taking a step back meant he had control and knew what would come next. Logan could not decide what he wanted. The safety of being in control, or the thrilling rush of not knowing what would come next. Logan began to hallucinate situations in his rampant imagination, ranging from an untimely death for the poor boy to a violation of Logan's privacy. There were countless strings of thoughts running through Logan's mind, and they were joining and breaking simultaneously, prompting waves of pain to erupt through Logan's head.

He could not take it. He wanted to turn back and head for the safety of his home with the weakened angel and the bitter dragon. But at the same time, he wanted to visit the realm of the Duke. He wanted to see the King, the Duke, and the Knight. It was a dangerous addiction. Logan was undoubtedly afraid and terrified of the trio, but he was strangely enthralled by them.

It was power. The capacity or ability to direct or influence the behavior of others or the course of events. To actuate. To retain ability or competence. To have an aptitude and capacity to do something. Logan desired power; it was something everyone wanted. Carlos, James, and Kendall exuded power. They emanated, excreted, and expelled confidence, power, strength, stature, and perfection. They were all handsome, heroic, and hinged upon their apex of excellence. It was natural for anyone, even the subject of their torture, to be attracted to their power.

The fact that they held so much strength and vitality over the ecosystem of the school spoke for itself. Logan was aware that celebrities like Hu Jintao, Abdullah bin Abdul Aziz al Saud, Pope Benedict XVI, and Sonia Gandhi commanded power and authority all over the world, but the scale at which Kendall, Carlos, and James commanded power and authority over the school reduced any ratio of power these figureheads possessed.

Kendall, James, and Carlos had enough power to make something inhumane and cruel, like beating a vulnerable classmate, seem probable and understandable. They had enough power to say a thousand words without muttering a single syllable. There was an unspoken rule that if they were called out for their covert actions, they would locate the source and force that source to pay.

Truthfully, to Logan, the trio made the Mafia appear to be a throng of old men smoking cigars and coughing up phlegm. It was truly remarkable that even the denizens of the school who were subjugated by the trio desired to stand close to them. It was as if the rejections from the boys made the desire to be associated with them even stronger.

Before Logan realized it, in his rampant thoughts about power, he reached the Diamond Manor. It was an elaborate and decadent house, its front broken by the strained windows stealing sunlight. It was decorated with every type of jewel known to man, but not even the jubilant rays of the sun could penetrate the hard diamond exterior. Everything about the estate screamed perfection. Every grass blade was cut at the right inch, and the flowers all expelled the right amount of scent to decorate the manor with a fragrance of wealth.

Taking one more sigh, Logan waited for a response from Vulnus. But it never came. Logan decided to take one step at a time, preparing to meet his demise, as he entered the home of one of the three devils.

* * *

><p>"Please, enter through this archway," A stiff butler spoke with a hint of austerity, as Logan awkwardly set his feet into the pristine marble floor. He felt as if he was a speck of dirt, infiltrating the perfectly pristine palace of the Diamond family.<p>

Logan awkwardly sat on the cream-colored couch, enjoying its soft exterior. It reminded him of this uncomfortable couch, retired with old age yet unable to leave its position as a couch in the Mitchell household. Suddenly, a clicking sound of footsteps overpowered Logan's auditory senses, and turning around, he thought he saw the most powerful woman in the world.

She stood, with a masculine swank to her hips, and stared at Logan. Her eyes devoured him as if he was a poor beggar, awaiting alms from her. Everything about this woman screamed perfection. Her hair, down to the last hair-strand, was in place. Her suit held no sign of prior usage, and her entire stance simply dictated Logan's entire attention.

"And who might you be?" She spoke, with a false sense of security, as if to envelop Logan in a feeling of safety.

"I-I'm...Logan. I am working with J-James on the project." Logan mumbled, his eyes never being fully able to reach the woman's eyes. She hummed her lips, as if understanding the situation far more than Logan could have ever understood.

"I see. I will let him know." The woman spoke, as she made a complete turn-around and ordered a butler to alert her son that he had a guest.

While the butler ascended up the marble footsteps, Logan began to wonder how James had reached his palace before Logan had, when school had ended at the same time for both of them. Suddenly, images of a lush, silver Porsche filled Logan's mind. He figured that James must have sped home, while Logan toiled his way from the school to the palace by foot.

"Logan?" Logan heard his voice, and immediately looked to his right and left. However, he located the source of the noise, and looked up to see James Diamond glancing at him from the foyer from the upper level of the mansion. Logan instantly looked downward, and it was not just because it was James Diamond; a James Diamond that was without a shirt and wearing only a towel was glancing down at him. It was completely humiliating.

James stood at the top of the house, watching down at Logan. While Logan dressed shabbily in his everyday pieces of casual clothing, James could walk around freely in his realm, shirtless or not.

Logan weakly waved at James, who vowed to be downstairs in a 'moment'. Logan nodded, and continued to sit properly on the sofa. Although Mrs. Diamond was nowhere in sight, Logan could feel her piercing eyes staring at him. It was as if she held an omnipresence in the mansion.

Immediately, despite the overbearing presence of the matriarch of the estate looming over Logan, he pulled out his beaten green composition book, and immediately flipped to the next open page. He grabbed a pen from his backpack, and immediately began to flow his thoughts into comprehensible words:

_The Duke has invited me to his manor. Along with the King and Knight. Could it be a trap? Could it be a mere ploy to take me somewhere where they have the ultimate rule? Of course, at their kingdom, they can make priests become blood-hungry satanists and convert hungry coyotes to docile dogs. They exerted power, but there was still that everlasting slight exertion of power they had to use to convert people. However, in their own manor, they had the total rule. They could plunder, rape, rob, steal, indulge in corruption, and no one would know. It would be stuck in the hexagonal structure of their castle. Could it really be a ploy?_

_The Queen was exerting all of her power to convince me so. She wanted me to believe it was all a ploy. But was it? They seemed grateful for my knowledge. But perhaps, they simply want my knowledge to supplement their own knowledge. Perhaps they want to use my knowledge to improve their own status to the elder nobles. _

_How am I supposed to verify this? How am I supposed to know if-_

"Logan?" Another voice filled the house. Logan turned around to see Carlos and Kendall, both confused to see Logan in the realm of their power and capability. For a moment, Logan saw confusion spread across their faces, and he figured that perhaps they had forgotten that the subject of their terror would be working with them. Logan immediately put away his journal, and looked at the boys, as if caught red-handed.

"Um, hi..." Logan looked downward again, looking downward. Vulnus suddenly began to scream shrilly inside Logan. Logan wanted to unleash all of his anguish. He felt an odd and fleeting sense of exhibitionism; he wanted to make love with Vulnus in front of his enemies. He wanted to prove his strength and power to them; he was unsure as to _why_ he would want to prove anything to the three devils, but Logan surmised that it was their charisma that even made their mortal enemies touch their feet.

"Guys, come on up to my room." James called, adorned in a comfortable robe and lounge pants. Kendall and Carlos rushed up the stairs, as if there were no trepidations, but each step Logan took coming up the marble staircase was a contract to his doom, misery, pain, abuse, hurt, betrayal, and death.

Logan Mitchell, the helpless lamb, was walking into the lions den. Logan Mitchell, the vulnerable peasant, was entering the kingdom of his mortal enemies. He was entering a land from which he could possibly never return. For the first time in his life, Logan Mitchell was taking a risk he _wanted_ to take. And this fact scared him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 11: Shattered Glass_

**I would like to thank **squoctobird**, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, **Kirkysaurus** and **HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM** for their amazing reviews! :) This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>"Guys, come on up to my room." James called, adorned in a comfortable robe and lounge pants. Kendall and Carlos rushed up the stairs, as if there were no trepidations, but each step Logan took coming up the marble staircase was a contract to his doom, misery, pain, abuse, hurt, betrayal, and death.<em>

_Logan Mitchell, the helpless lamb, was walking into the lions den. Logan Mitchell, the vulnerable peasant, was entering the kingdom of his mortal enemies. He was entering a land from which he could possibly never return. For the first time in his life, Logan Mitchell was taking a risk he wanted to take. And this fact scared him._

Because of his academic acumen, Logan knew that a normal bedroom, for prime studying purposes, would have nothing more than a bed, a lamp, a desk, and if one was lucky, a bookshelf. However, Logan adumbrated many possible scenarios that could have occurred in his head when he entered the room where James Diamond slept. His thoughts of how the room would appear ranged from a mini-house fitted into a bedroom, to a suite in a hotel. Thus, it did not surprise Logan to see a room fit for a prince.

The carpet, upon placing his feet on it, felt like Logan was walking across a cloud: it was soft, fluffy, and beautifully colored with a pristine white hue. There were multiple windows, crested with gold, and a gigantic television that, despite being so massive, appeared as if it would split in half due to its minute size. The bed was a sphere of excellence; the pillows seemed to be of a golden silken shade, with comfort exuding from the bed itself. Above all, the room was grand and majestic, much like its owner.

"Kendall, pass me a natty," James quipped, as he plopped himself onto the comfortable throne of his bedroom: his luxurious bed. Kendall nodded, as he opened the sleek golden fridge that had managed to camouflage its beautiful exterior within the perfectly pure wallpaper.

Logan was not surprised to see Kendall throw James a can of beer, and was also not surprised to see Kendall taking one for himself. Both boys opened their cans, relishing the sound of the alcohol meeting air, and chugged down their cans. Carlos grinned as he scoped the fridge to locate a container of caviar. Afterward, Carlos located a packet of crackers that were wrapped in what seemed like solid gold.

"Do you want one?" Carlos asked, as Logan was jutted out of his own thoughts and met with the seemingly innocent face of Carlos. Logan shook his head gently, remembering his self-imposed fast. He had lost twenty-three and a half pounds, or the equivalent of burning eighty-two thousand and two-hundred and fifty calories. He enjoyed the pain he received from the echoing cries of his stomach. Carlos shrugged, and continued to dine sloppily on the caviar and crackers. Carlos had plopped himself on a beanbag that seemed to have conjured itself from the wealthy molecules in the air, as Kendall sat on the comfortable floor, his back near the edge of the bed. Logan distanced himself away from the trio, sitting near the door of the room, as if it was his only chance at escaping the possible torture that awaited him.

"Dude, did you hear about Annie giving head to that guy?" James suddenly grinned, as Kendall snorted, shaking his head. Carlos stared at James eagerly, awaiting more of the juicy gossip while he munched on his exquisite snack, which had probably cost more than Logan's entire closet.

While James told a striking story of romance and lust, Logan reached for his backpack, and took out his Advanced Placement Biology binder, and inadvertently dropped his familiar beaten green composition book. He faltered for a moment, wondering if he could finish his previous entry while James continued to make vulgar jokes about certain female students at their school. Deciding to take a risk, Logan basked in his invisibility and opened his journal to the page he had been writing on until Carlos and Kendall had stumbled upon him.

_The Duke has invited me to his manor. Along with the King and Knight. Could it be a trap? Could it be a mere ploy to take me somewhere where they have the ultimate rule? Of course, at their kingdom, they can make priests become blood-hungry satanists and convert hungry coyotes to docile dogs. They exerted power, but there was still that everlasting slight exertion of power they had to use to convert people. However, in their own manor, they had the total rule. They could plunder, rape, rob, steal, indulge in corruption, and no one would know. It would be stuck in the hexagonal structure of their castle. Could it really be a ploy?_

_The Queen was exerting all of her power to convince me so. She wanted me to believe it was all a ploy. But was it? They seemed grateful for my knowledge. But perhaps, they simply want my knowledge to supplement their own knowledge. Perhaps they want to use my knowledge to improve their own status to the elder nobles._

_How am I supposed to verify this? How am I supposed to know if I am merely being used, and then being set up to be dumped like the piece of garbage I am? Vulnus is continuously warning me that I do not need them, but I feel this strange magnetic force gravitating around them. They are who I want to be, despite their oppression of me. They are the epitome of my dreams; the embodiment of my hopes; the visions of my utopia. _

_I want to believe that I am finally leaving my hut in the village, and moving to a grand castle, although not one as grand at the Duke's manor. I want to believe that finally, like in a fairy tale, my life has taken a complete turn-around and will continue to strive toward happiness instead of misery. I want to believe all of this. But Vulnus...Vulnus wants me to believe that I only need it to be happy._

_I do not know how to react to that claim. I love our love-making. It's sexy, edgy, dangerous, and exuberant. It's exhilarating, striking, and excellent. It's a form of my dreams, hopes, and utopia. _

_Somehow, I began to feel tension afoot. I began to feel as if a war was impending. As if I was Helen of Troy, and I would be fought over. But, I took a moment and began to think about my thoughts. I was not a beautiful person; on the contrary, my experiences have led me to believe that I am among the ugliest individuals to curse this realm of life._

_But, to be fought over...a conflict between Vulnus and the Trinity of Perfection. Could it really happen? Could the Duke, the King, and the Knight ever want me enough to fight Vulnus for me? How far would Vulnus fight for me?_

_Oh these thoughts excite me, and prompt tremors of excitement to erupt all over my somatic cells. I feel thrilled and elated even thinking that I would be of that much significance that I would be Helen, Vulnus would be King Menelaus, and the Trinity of Perfection would be Paris. Yet...why do I feel like I would want the King, the Duke, and the Knight to be Menelaus, and Vulnus to be Paris? I am forever loyal to Vulnus...but would I really let my loyalty go for those who have hurt me so much?_

_If given the chance to ask the Trinity of Perfection one simple question, I would ask them what did I do wrong to deserve their cruel and barbaric treatment. I must have sinned in a catastrophic manner in order to receive the sadistic beatings, both physically and emotionally, from them. Like I have sinned with the Dragon in order to receive its burnings. _

"Logan? What are you writing?" Kendall suddenly asked, glancing at Logan. Logan immediately looked up, and met the curious faces of Kendall, James, and Carlos. His face held a guilty tinge of red—while Logan was silent during the entire conversation, he felt as if he had been caught red-handed as to the crime of gossiping about the trio, as he had just been writing about them in his journal.

"Um," Logan felt his blush spread across his face, as he looked away in utter shame, "I just like writing." Logan could not provide a better excuse for his excessive scribbling with his pen, but luckily, it was bought and accepted by Kendall, James, and Carlos. Logan tugged at his sleeves, as Vulnus's love-marks stung with retaliation, wishing to expose themselves to the cool air and scream at the trio for leaving Logan vulnerable to their power.

"So this project guys," Kendall said, leaning back on the bed, exposing his navel slightly, "blows balls." Kendall's chuckling was joined in with Carlos's, and even James grinned. The rich boy flipped his hair slightly, as he straightened his back and sat straight.

"Logan, what do you think we should do?" James asked, as suddenly the interest in the room was directed back toward Logan, who had just returned his beaten notebook to his grunge backpack. Upon noticing the attention of the room directed toward him, Logan flushed slightly and quickly opened his binder, and flipped through some pages. He eventually found his notes on animal behavior, and cleared his throat.

"I-I was looking through my no-notes, and saw that we could," Logan paused, as he felt his heart beating at a rate a thousand times faster than it normally would, and his lips quivering in anxiety. He wanted to let his wounds scream in pain, but he could not. He was a trembling fit, but he refused to let himself break now, when nothing incriminating was occurring.

"We could...?" Carlos extended the last syllable, as if expecting Logan to finish. He wiped the excess crumbs from the corner of his lips, and placed his hand back onto the comfortable beanbag, seeming to be eagerly awaiting Logan's answer.

"I think we could divide the entire project into eight sections: the overall concept of the unit, the genetic basis of behavior, the kinds of animal behavior, animal movement, communication between animals, foraging behaviors, and social behaviors." Logan listed, impressed that he was unable to speak confidently and assured. However, the look on Kendall's face seemed to beat at Logan's confidence.

"That's seven," Kendall blandly stated, as Logan's face peaked a red hue. He mumbled incoherently under his breath, and then began to play with his fingers for a slight second, before responding.

"We could d-divide the kinds of animal behavior into two different sub-groups." Logan offered, as there was an affirmative silence in the room. The group seemed to appreciate the idea, and enjoyed the thought process that obviously went into dividing the unit into eight sections, thereby giving each group member two sections.

"I could start off with the overall concept of the unit, but I might need your help to write it, Logan." Carlos smiled, glancing directly at Logan who felt slightly unnerved by the direct contact, and thus looked downward at his notes to avoid meeting the eyes of the Knight.

"Then I could definitely talk about the genetic basis of behavior, if you want Logan." James added, as Logan nodded, scribbling down the order of the presentation with his pencil. He was glad for the excuse to look downward instead of meeting the eyes of the trio.

"I could take half of the kinds of animal behavior, if you take the other half Logan." Kendall offered, as Logan nodded. However, he felt troubled and conflicted. He felt frustrated and angry. Logan wanted to scream, and tell the boys to stop acting so nice to him. He had heard a tale that constant pain could be tolerated, but to feel the light of relief for even a moment would forever curse one into an eternal coffin of pain.

"O-Okay, so then do you want animal movement, Carlos?" Logan asked, almost afraid to use Carlos's name. Carlos nodded, as he immediately got up and excused himself to the restroom. James then offered to take communication between animals, while Kendall offered to adopt foraging as well. Logan was thereby left with social interactions between animals. It was strangely ironic how the least social of the foursome received the presentation on social interactions.

Carlos returned from the restroom as James reached for his golden cased Macintosh laptop and logged into his laptop, clicking several keys. Suddenly, a song began to fill the room, and Logan recognized the singer as Britney Spears.

It was one of her lesser known singles, known as Shattered Glass. Logan had heard of the song, and enjoyed listening to it, and felt oddly happy that James Diamond listened to at least one similar song as he did.

"You're so gay for listening to Britney Spears, bro," Kendall sneered, chuckling as he grabbed another beer can from the fridge. Logan was tempted to reach for one, but he felt unsafe to drink with people he could not trust. Moreover, his drinking buddies all had horrible track records, eventually betraying him. Perhaps it was a sign for Logan to give up the sport of drinking alcohol.

"Dude, she's hot. I think that's enough said." James grinned, leaning backward on his bed as he took another sip of his beer. There was a moment of silence, as Logan shuffled through his position, feeling the tension of the room in his legs. Suddenly, the song shifted to a classic: Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. It was a song by a singer missing his beloved, or something along those lines.

The lyrics jutted forward, as sips of beer were taken and crackers and caviar were eaten. Logan continued to shuffle through his notes, hoping to find an escape through the written words. It was his only way to escape the awkwardness. He refused to believe that the trio simply basked in a comfortable silence, drinking beer on a school night and eating caviar and crackers. It seemed so perfect, and surreal, yet realistic and possible.

Suddenly, the song reached a chorus, and immediately afterward, James began to sing the lyrics in a surprisingly powerful voice.

"Hey there Logan," James sang, winking at Logan. Logan's jaw almost dropped as Kendall and Carlos grinned likewise, continuing their normal activity of drinking and eating. "You be good and don't you miss me," James continued to sing, although in this line he used an opera-esque voice, prompting Kendall to snicker and Carlos to snort in hysterics. Logan could not resist smirking, appreciating the positive attention. Part of him, including Vulnus, wanted to believe that they were mocking him, but it seemed so jovial and laid-back, unlike the sinister teasing usually done in the realm of school.

"Two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history like I do," James continued to sing alongside the song, however preferring to use a versatile high-pitched tone to sing the line, earning another snicker from the King and his Knight. "You'll know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to," James sang loudly, using a deep and low voice. Carlos began to giggle uncontrollably, faltering Logan's smile. But the feeling continued to persist in Logan's chest: a feeling of positive feelings and happiness, as if they were not laughing _at_ Logan, but instead _with_ Logan, even though Logan had not made a joke.

"Hey there Logan here's to you, this one's for you," James sang, in a sultry voice, which Logan could not even resist smiling to, inwardly gawking at James's versatile and powerful singing voice. The song continued to sing without James, who snickered and slowly got up from the comfortable grasp of his bed, and grabbed a few sheets of paper, and sat across from Logan, smiling. Logan felt unnerved by the positive vibes coming from the boy, but knew the boy had not drunk nowhere near enough to be drunk or tipsy.

"J-James," Logan slightly stuttered as he caught not only his target's attention, but the King's attention as well as the Knight's. Six eyes stared at Logan, as he cleared his throat again, covering his sleeves anxiously. "I found some notes you could use," Logan offered, as he suddenly took a deep breath and opened his notebook and ripped out several sheets of paper. Logan had copied his entire notes for the unit while he sat in the rest of his mundane classes, and it had allowed Logan to escape the Queen's echoing words.

"So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch." Jo's words continued to resonate within Logan's psyche, visibly causing him to shake. James's next action killed Logan.

"Are you cold Logan? I could turn on the heat, if you want." James spoke nonchalantly, as if it was a small and miniscule thing. Logan, however, found this to be the most important thing he had ever heard in his life. James had offered to do _something_ for Logan, thereby acknowledging his existence. It made Logan want to cry in tears, and thus, Logan immediately packed up his belongings after giving James the note.

"I have to go," Logan barely whispered, as the three boys gave him a confused look. Logan waved bye, and sped as fast as he could outside of the room. He needed pain, and he knew where to get it. He had spent too much time in the fountain of perfection, and he needed to taste the bitter taste of rejection and hate.

* * *

><p>Logan found himself in front of his father, or specifically, to the back of his father.<p>

"I am home," Logan breathed, as his father visibly straightened his back and turned around and glanced at Logan scornfully.

"The bastard comes home, what a great thing. You hardly provide for this house, so why would it even matter if you came home anyways?" Mr. Mitchell snarlingly replied, shoving Logan as he walked past Logan. Logan felt impending tears coming, but he strangely enjoyed it.

He loved the beautiful glass that he had tread his fingers upon, but he knew that he did not deserve to see the beautiful and perfect glass. He only deserved to see it shattered and broken, a reflection of himself, and he deserved to grovel like a dog, using the broken pieces of glass to summon Vulnus and give himself pleasure; he never deserved to receive natural pleasure.

Logan Mitchell wanted his glass to shatter; he could not stand to see perfection. He could not stand it, because he only deserved the shattered pieces of glass.

Vulnus was the manifestation of the shattered glass. Vulnus was the glass that fed upon his wrist, and gave him gifts of red, luscious rubies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 12: Circus_

**Thanks to the ever amazing, fantastic, superb, and just simply legendary **kirkysaurus **for your AMAZING and ANALYTICAL** **review of the previous chapter of Vulnus. You are great! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I would like to add that Vulnus will now be updated on _Mondays. _This was written in September 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan blinked, as he found himself in a familiar predicament. He was on the floor, his face kissing the ground that many had walked upon for decades. However, it was not a kiss of romance or passion, but instead a kiss to break his descent from his proud standing. Logan had not directly hoped for the conditions at school to improve after the gentle behavior he had experienced the day before, but he had hoped that something would change. He was unsure as to what that something could have been, but he knew things were different.<p>

However, like usual, Logan was wrong. He was incorrect, mistaken, and misguided. Logan blinked again, as the imminent tears began to plummet a short distance from Logan's tired eyes to the dusty floor of school. Bruises continued to color Logan's pasty hue, as he felt another jolt of pain erupt within his body.

He had been foolish for thinking that his innermost dreams would come true; that Kendall, Carlos, and James would actually befriend him. Who was he? He was a hideous, grotesque, loser. He had noticed the absence of Camille for several days, bothering him. He knew she was busy with her theatrical performances, but now he needed a light more than ever to guide him in this pervading darkness.

Logan had walked into the school, keeping to himself as he had done for the past three years. He tried to not interact with anyone, and he hoped to make it to his locker and to his class without any conflict. However, as if the day before had not existed, the King and his Duke and his Knight and, surprisingly, his Queen arrived with their royal heralds to catapult boulders at Logan. Logan was defenseless, as he was assaulted physically by the King, verbally by the Duke, emotionally by the Knight, and his wounds were further aggravated by the sprinkles of salt dealt by the Queen. It was as if the worst situation had inexplicably became a dream compared to the nightmare Logan was facing.

As usual, Vulnus was silent, presumably watching Logan's predicament, to help him with his wounds after the unfair battle. Logan mentally cried for help, as his lips remained pursed and locked while he was violated through different mediums. But Vulnus was non-existent, as if the razor in Logan's bag was nothing more than a razor.

Finally, as the normality of Logan's life dictated, no one came to his aid. No mysterious figure would arrive at Logan's school and rescue him. No hero or heroine would salvage Logan from his labyrinth of darkness. Cruel as it may have been, Logan realized that life was not a fairy tale. No fairy godmother would arrive and magically conjure up the essence of beauty for Logan. No troop of seven dwarfs would put forth their lives to help Logan. Those were all stories given to children to shield them from the harsh reality of life—the harsh reality that Logan had to sink his teeth into on a daily basis.

No matter where Logan traversed, he was tortured. Whether by the corrosive remarks from his ill father, or the silence of his depressed mother. Whether by the excruciatingly painful punches from the King, or the harrowing hexes cast by the Duke. Whether by the charms cast by the Knight for his allies or the skewering from the Queen. Whether by the betrayal of the Dark Druid or the absence of a pious light. Logan was never safe.

Suicide. It was an option. It was as if Logan was in an examination room, taking the exam of his life. It had one simple question: _What should you do? _It was a test for which Logan had never studied. It was the hardest question Logan had ever come across in his academic career. Logan would rather take the seventy-fifth derivative of a complex trigonometric function than answer this exam.

There were a standard set of five options, labeled from the first letter of the alphabet to the fifth letter of the alphabet. It was as if the options were agonizing, burning, caustic, dreadful, and excruciating.

There was the first option of suicide. Logan considered this option, and lingered on it. He was unable to rely on Vulnus as he pondered this question. Obviously, he knew what suicide was, but questions plagued his mind. Would anyone notice his absence? Would the King and his royal court locate a new individual to torture? Would his parents shed a tear? Would anyone shed a tear for Logan? Would anyone come to his funeral? How would his parents react? Would the school even acknowledge him? It was a perplexing plethora of possibilities plaguing poor Logan, but he blinked his eyes several times as he scanned the next option.

The second option was escape. It smelled similar to the previous option, but Logan could deduce the differences. For one, this option suggested Logan escaped everything, holding on only to his life. But, the prospect of living with the horrid memories made Logan shiver with terror. Moreover, the investment he had made into his education was far too great to simply run off and leave it all behind, as if he was blown away by the wind. But similar questions plagued him. Would anyone notice his absence? What would the King and the royal court do? Would his parents react? How would the school react? The superfluous set of answers strangled Logan's breath, as he worked hard to reclaim his own breathing. This test was already sinking deep into Logan's flesh, and he had not even read the following options.

The third option was partial construction. Logan scratched his head as he tried to define this term. He then realized what it meant. The option suggested that Logan confide in his parents the pain and suffering he had been tolerating from his peers and request to escape them. Logan saw that as a semi-viable option, for his father would hold no sympathy for him, and his mother would work herself sick to ensure Logan was pleased. But, what would that prove? Logan had no desire anymore to prove himself, yet he felt as if the Dark Druid could still conjure her body at his hut and destroy it with the flames of her words. Or the trio of perfection could arrive and pillage the hut again, as they had done over the winter break. Logan was far too deep in poverty to locate to another hut or village, and thus, he was bound to the miserable realm of unhappiness. Wiping his tears, Logan scrolled his eyes to the next option.

The fourth option was trust. Once again, Logan was perplexed as to what the option insinuated. Who could he trust? Roshini was absent in his life, busy illuminating the lives of others. The Queen and King were against him, as was the entire royal court. Even the spell-caster was against Logan. Logan then relied on his academic acumen and supposed the question indicated that Logan could talk to a therapist or a medical professional about his problems. Immediately, Logan shook his head. He had worked too hard to hide his taboo relationship with Vulnus, and he knew that if he revealed his pain and suffering, it would be placed on his record, and prevent him from reaching the zenith of his medical career. It would appear as a stigma on his personal record, and Logan could not afford that fluctuation on his set path for academic perfection. Taking a deep breath, Logan looked at the final option and gasped. It perhaps the worst of the five options.

The fifth, final, and fearsome option was leaving Vulnus. Logan's eyes widened as his body quaked in a seizure-like motion. Vulnus was his only accomplice and his true lover. Logan could continue to live his life only through Vulnus. Vulnus gave him the confidence necessary to take every breath. Logan had no one else to rely on but Vulnus. Vulnus had taken Logan's virginity. Vulnus had given Logan happiness and protection. Vulnus was Logan's metaphysical force.

Logan was afraid to think of a world without Vulnus. What would he do? However, before Logan could continue on the path of these foreign thoughts, the tardy bell vibrated through the hallways, signaling that Logan was once again late for his Advanced Placement Biology class.

He struggled to get up and grab his backpack. Logan inwardly despised his school. Even Vulnus agreed that a principal should not be so caught up in his power that he neglects to wander the halls and rescue students. But that was a territory Logan was afraid to think further of, for he could easily see the trio of perfection manipulating even the principal.

Every step Logan took resulted in a deluge of pain to wash over Logan, and a drizzle of tears to fall from Logan's eyes. The pain in which Logan found himself made getting run over by a bus appear to be a recreational activity. However, Logan continued to persevere and managed to scrawl toward his class. He had continued his fast, and he knew that he had lost weight, but he refused to eat. He ate morsels to sustain himself and drank water, for he was not a fool and he knew that if he had no energy to sustain himself, he could potentially perish.

He met his biology teacher's eyes again, and gave a radiant smile and apologized for being late. Logan offered an excuse along the lines of a locker jam, and slowly walked into class. Several eyes were on him, but the ones that scared Logan most were the bright eyes of the King. It was as if an artist was watching his creation come to life. It terrified Logan.

As Logan took his seat, his teacher announced that the second semester of school had began. Logan had completely been bewildered. He had not realized that within the span of time that had occurred, he had taken his final exams for the first semester of his last year in high school. He felt a quirky feeling as if he remembered taking exams, but his memory completely blacked out upon trying to remember the content of the exam. However, Logan continued to listen to his professor intently.

She announced that as per the by-laws of the student government association, the first period class would have to elect two student representatives. She nodded her head graciously toward the Knight and the Duke, who both grinned, as she thanked them for their services for the previous semester and informed them that they could not be incumbent representatives. Logan sighed, as he silently withdrew his materials for the class from his backpack, his fingers gently touching the exterior of his diary.

"I nominate Kendall Knight to be a class representative," James proudly announced, as people applauded. Kendall jovially stood up and bowed, earning a smile from the teacher who scrawled Kendall's name onto her clipboard. There was a moment of silence, until Jennifer Tiara raised her hand and nominated Jo Taylor. There was a slight wave of applause, although it was not as loud as the applause had been for Kendall. The teacher nodded as she scrawled Jo's name onto her clipboard. There was another moment of silence, until Carlos raised his hand and gleamed.

"I nominate Logan Mitchell," Logan's eyes suddenly shot up as his cheeks adopted a rose hue. Logan was lost in the vortex that had been placed upon him. The trio that had just hurt him a few minutes ago were nominating him for a student government position? It did not make sense. They must have been pulling Logan's leg, but before Logan could comment, the teacher nodded and scribbled Logan's name. Logan tried to keep calm and carry on, in hopes that Jo and Kendall would rightfully win the class election and leave him out of this practical joke.

Yet, to his horror, Logan somehow trampled Jo Taylor. Somehow, Logan received more votes than Jo Taylor had. Logan had beaten the Queen in something, and she was seething. The King grinned at her, while the Queen's maidens sent Logan a dangerous glower. The Knight and Duke slapped each others palms, and there were murmurs of excitement as Logan turned completely red. He could not believe what had transpired. He had actually _won_ something. It was too good to be true. It was unreal. It was an illusion.

Kendall turned to face Logan, and smiled.

"Come on partner," Kendall grinned, as if moments ago he had not been punching his fists into Logan, "we have to get to the meeting before it gets to be too late." Kendall quickly gathered his belongings, as Jo continued to frown angrily. Logan blinked several times, as he realized what was occurring. He quickly gathered his belongings and dumped them into his bag, pulling on his left sleeve. The love-marks from Vulnus singed with a hissing sensation, as Vulnus screeched for Logan to run back to safety.

Logan walked with Kendall down the hallway to the auditorium, where the other representatives sat. There was a silence plagued with a million questions as Logan looked at Kendall's manner of walking. While Logan took small and insecure steps, wincing at each step, Kendall took long and confident strides down the hallway, utilizing the use of his leg muscles. Logan tried not to expend too much of his energy in each of his steps.

Logan wanted to ask Kendall how he was so versatile; how Kendall could beat Logan up and then talk to him as if they were friends. Was Kendall not aware of his actions toward Logan?

However, the two reached the auditorium and unfortunately, Logan found himself sitting next to Kendall. While Logan was unfamiliar as to how meetings occurred, he subsequently took out several sheets of paper and withdrew a pen from his backpack to take notes.

Suddenly, there was an urge from Logan to pull up his sleeves and let his love-marks reach the level of oxidation. He almost wanted to show Kendall what the other boy put him through on a daily basis. It was so tempting, and Logan became susceptible to the urge. He discreetly rolled up his left sleeve, where the kiss marks from Vulnus became exposed to the light. Logan looked bewildered, as the student government leader began to discuss issues about the school. His heart began to beat rapidly, as he wondered if Kendall could see it. He wanted to get the other boy's attention, but at the same time, he wanted to hide his deepest secret.

Seconds became minutes, and minutes eventually filled the rest of the meeting. Logan noticed that Kendall had turned toward Logan several times, but he neglected to make any comments and observations towards Logan guilty stance. As the bell rang signaling the end of the first period, Logan quickly covered the rest of his arm, and looked ashamed. He was so foolish. Why was he so susceptible to trying to get help?

The fifth option delicately graced its presence to Logan, reminding him of leaving Vulnus. But Logan immediately shut off those ideals. He could only resort to Vulnus.

As Logan and Kendall returned to their classroom, they situated themselves within the classroom. While Logan pulled out his notes, he also pulled out his journal, and looked around. Everyone else was either asleep or attempting to take notes from the board. But Logan, who was ahead of his class, preferred to write in his journal.

_Somehow, I was engaged in an indirect bout between myself and the Queen, and I emerged victorious by popular denizen vote. Could this mean that everything is not as dismal as it seems? Or that everyone is truly against me and simply wants to pull a horrible prank on me? I am lost in this maze._

_Moreover, I pulled a heinous act. I almost revealed my relationship with Vulnus to the worst of them all—the King. Yet, he did not see my obvious actions. He did not see my scars, and he did not see my markings. Was he truly that ignorant? What was occurring? Why was I so messed up?_

_I want to be friends with those who inflict the most pain on me. I want to be the same people who terrorize me. I want to be the object of my nightmares._

_Its as if I'm an animal within a circus: I set myself to be subservient to the ringmasters, and I inwardly despise and loathe them for their actions toward me. Yet, at the same time, I wish I could wield the same power as they wield. I wish I could be on equal grounds with the ringmasters, and be watched by spectators with fascination, not sympathy or antipathy._

_Just like a circus..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 13: Say Okay_

**I would like to thank **Lovin' Big Time Rush** and **kirkysaurus** for their AMAZING reviews! Thank you guys so much! And I would also love to thank **Rhett9** for their amazing discussion with me about this story. : ) This was written in September 2011**

* * *

><p>Logan lazily watched the clock tick, its rhythm sending a spell of drowsiness to Logan. The boy had not slept for more than three hours during the previous night, as a result of his anxiety. After he had returned from his student government meeting with the King, he had been jolted to a state of shock. It was ultimately perplexing to Logan as to why the Trinity of Perfection served two masters—they appeared heinous and evil to Logan, while simultaneously encouraging him to break through his shell. It was almost like each act of kindness was equated to two acts of villainy. But what had Logan done to deserve this abuse? This heinous torture that contentiously destroyed any self-esteem or self-confidence he could muster? What had Logan accomplished for which they were exacting revenge?<p>

Logan was watching the clock move, for he wanted to know how much time he had remaining before he departed for the humble abode of the Knight. Logan was sure it was nowhere near as splendid as the house of made of gold, but at the same time, Logan was confident that the house was in a far better state than was Logan's. It was a sad reality. The plan was made shortly after the science class had disbanded and been dismissed.

Logan was unsure as to why he was so anxious, although he knew exactly why he was so anxious. Logan was embedded in a vortex more complicated than his relationship with the sultry Vulnus; Logan found himself _wanting_ to associate himself with the Trinity of Perfection, but at the same time, he wanted to be as far away as possible from the Trinity. They were almost as addictive as Vulnus. Once Logan received a few tastes of the perfection personified within the triangle, Logan only wanted more. He wanted to be inside that triangle, and guarded by it. Logan wanted to be rescued.

He needed _something_ to rescue him. He would never reveal his thoughts to Vulnus, although Vulnus eventually discovered all of them inevitably, but he wanted to be free from Vulnus and free from the medieval hierarchy present in Logan's high school, where he was below even the poorest serf. He wanted to be the damsel-in-distress and the kidnapped victim, who becomes rescued by the righteous individual.

Suddenly, as swift as the wind whispered in Logan's ear, the bell rang, signaling the end of the academic day at school. Logan took one more deep breath, full of countenance, and walked slowly toward the edge of the school, having mentally memorized the route to Carlos's house. However, to his utmost horror, a loud honk was signaled toward him, and with a face resembling a deer caught in headlights, Logan turned to see James driving a vehicle, with Kendall in the passenger seat and Carlos in the back seat. Kendall rolled down the window, and a genuine and sincere smile appeared on his confident face.

"Logan, come on in. We're heading over to Carlos's, and it's farther than you think," Kendall motioned for Logan to enter the silver chariot, which magically opened itself for him. While Logan was tempted to not enter the illusive vehicle, his lack of energy from the self-imposed fast prompted him to take the ride, despite the risks.

Logan found himself awkwardly situated in the back-seat, while James and Kendall blasted the radio. Carlos pulled out several snacks to much on, while the decadent boy drove with finesse and grace. The love-marks from Vulnus hissed violently, as if punishing Logan for heading toward the conflicting side, but Logan continued to hide them, despite his pain.

"We're home!" Carlos sang, as James swiftly parked in the driveway of the Garcia household. While Logan was correct that the Garcia household was not going to size up to the Diamond household, he was still in an abhorrent shock. The Garcia household was, in size, similar to the Mitchell hut, but it was slightly wider and appeared to be well-groomed, while the Mitchell hut was unkempt, disgusting, and miniscule. Logan quickly concluded that Carlos may not have been as wealthy as he appeared, but Logan wanted to reserve his judgment, for he had no credit to even speak ill about any of the three boys.

The quartet entered the house, as the radio in the kitchen began to burst out a familiar tune from the band _Big Time Rush_. Logan recognized the tune, and instinctively wanted to hum along, but from the nonchalant looks across Kendall's, Carlos's, and James's face, Logan assumed that _Big Time Rush_ was perhaps one of those bands that Logan, according to his gender identity, was not supposed to like.

Logan had never guessed that a house could be so empty. While James's manor had the absence, but nonetheless lingering presence of Mrs. Diamond, the Garcia estate was completely void of any adult supervision. From the pile of silverware in the sink and the plethora of soda cans scattered messily across the kitchen, Logan wanted to deduce that Carlos lived alone.

"Your parents still not here?" Kendall asked coolly, as he helped himself to a Bud Lite within the cold depths of the fridge. He threw one skillfully to James as well as Carlos, and motioned one toward Logan, who gently shook his head to refuse the drink. The last thing Logan needed was inebriation, resulting in a lack of control over his already sporadic actions.

"_Mami_ is still in Madrid for _Abuelita's_ funeral, and _Papa_ has to teach a workshop on gun safety in Washington DC," Carlos shrugged calmly, as he took a long swig from his bottle. Logan was tempted to reach for one, but he knew better than to get himself drunk on a school night.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother's funeral," Logan mumbled, as Carlos nodded sympathetically. Kendall, however, gave Logan an odd look, which was quickly replaced with the regular confident look usually occupied by Kendall; the confident face that awarded him the title of King.

"So do you guys want to get started? I actually did a lot of work!" Carlos immediately lit a spark of positivity into the atmosphere, as he quickly grabbed his unkempt binder and pulled out several wrinkled sheets of printer paper, which were obvious print-outs from Wikipedia. James giggled slightly, as he flipped back several strands of his expensive hair.

"I don't think Wikipedia counts Carlos, but I'm sure Logan can help!" James smiled, as Logan mustered a small smile. His bruises began to itch in pain, and Logan was tempted to roll up his sleeves and scream at the trio, showing them all the pain they caused Logan.

The quarter headed to the cozy living room, and laid out their notes and papers. While Logan was withdrawing his notes, Kendall eyed his backpack, and then stared straightforward at Logan, with a piercing look.

"Logan," Kendall asked calmly, "If I read that composition book you always write in during class, would you be mad?" Kendall grinned, as Logan's eyes instantly widened and his heartbeat accelerated. Suddenly, think were becoming hazy, and Logan blinked several times before making a brief second of eye contact with Kendall.

"Y-Yes, I would," Logan mumbled, although his skin had lost its color in fear of what words were about to come out of Kendall's mouth next.

"Well, I was just wondering. I wouldn't read what isn't mine of course," Kendall grinned, as James snickered. Logan furrowed his brow slightly, unsure as to what Kendall meant by that statement, but assumed it was an inside joke between the Royal Family of the High School.

There was a graceful period of studious work, that even impressed Logan. As much as he found himself loathing the trio, he found himself impressed with their diligence and commitment to working—despite the alcohol in their body.

"So basically," Carlos said, as he scribbled some images of a stick figure mutilating another stick figure, "I need to introduce the unit by saying," Carlos then ceased his doodling and straightened his paper and began to read the words: "This is the field of ethology, or the study of animal behavior." Carlos looked hopefully at Logan, as if he was a young boy seeking approval. Logan blinked several times, just to simply realize the situation where Carlos was asking _him_ for something, and immediately nodded.

"That should be enough," Logan whispered, as he continued to read over his notes. James then glanced at his notes, as if it was a script, and then declared a monologue.

"Animal behavior can be inherited by genes, innate behavior, or through interactions with the environment. Behavior is influenced by genes, and then molded through the process of natural selection and other evolutionary things. Because of that, most genetically based behaviors should increase the reproductive success, or fitness, of the organism." James read delicately, as Logan raised an eyebrow. He would have personally corrected James on several aspects of his diction, but nodded. Logan was aware that the standards for grading this project would be lukewarm.

"Correct," Logan breathed again. It felt stupefying to have this appearance of control over the trio; although it realistically only appealed to James and Carlos, as Kendall had yet to ask Logan to confirm any of his information. Kendall was the stalwart King, and would thus not resort to asking a mere serf for help.

Yet, that very thing occurred in the most perplexing manner in which Logan could have ever seen. It was as if the King was falling down a well, or fountain, and was struggling to scrape his way up the wet walls, but was not asking for help directly. The King was too proud.

"I read somewhere that," Kendall cleared his throat to enunciate his words more precisely, "some of the types of animal behavior are instinct, fixed action patterns, imprinting, and association. So what are you doing for your animal behaviors, Logan?" Kendall inclined his head slightly to the left, as Logan took a moment to decipher what Kendall had basically done. Kendall had stated the gist of his presentation, but had covered it up by asking Logan what he was focusing on for his presentation."

"I'm going to discuss operant conditioning, spatial learning, habitation, observational learning, and insight, so I think you're fine." Logan mumbled with as much confidence as he could. Kendall grinned, and then the comfortable silence enveloped the four students once again.

"I know what migration and kinesis are, but when they say taxis, they're not referring to cars, right? Imagine a dingo getting into one," Carlos joked, as James and Kendall snorted with amusement. Logan mustered a small smile, and cleared his throat, although he was unsure as to why he even wanted to speak.

"Taxis, is a directed movement toward or away from a stimulus," Logan commented, as Carlos nodded and scribbled something onto his paper, although Logan suspected it was more of the doodlings.

"So, for instance," Kendall spoke up from his leisurely spot on the floor, "taxis could describe the movement of someone moving toward people they admire?" Kendall asked, his eyes gazing straight into Logan. Logan began to feel slightly uncomfortable, as his left arm quivered slightly.

"I-I suppose so. If that was really a stimulus, then organisms would move toward it, or away from it." Logan surmised, as he then wondered what Kendall could have been insinuating. Truthfully, Logan could apply that behavior to high school. The Royal Court, consisting of the Queen, King, Knight, and Duke were a stimulus themselves, and could attract or deflect attention as they wanted. It was almost remarkable.

"For communication, I know it's like the five senses, but how do I describe that?" James asked, seeming frustrated. Logan met Kendall's gaze on him for a brief second before turning to face James.

"You can easily discuss tactile, or touching, visual, auditory, and you can group scent and taste into chemicals. So just talk about tactile, visual, auditory, and chemical communications between animals." Logan offered, as James nodded and used his pen to scribble down the information Logan had given him.

"Would an example of these senses include blood or injuries?" Kendall suddenly asked, and Logan dropped his pencil nervously. He saw Kendall staring at him again, and even Carlos and James glanced at Kendall.

"Kendall, why are you becoming so emo? Freak," James chuckled as he threw one of the pillow on the sofa at Kendall, who emitted a weak chuckle. Logan cleared his throat again, and looked at his notes to avoid the eye contact.

"It-It could." Logan left it vague, so he would not have to discuss it any further. Vulnus was suddenly screeching into Logan's cranium, and warning him of impending danger, but Logan continued to stay still, hoping any notions of danger would walk past him.

"So for foraging," Kendall broke the silence again with his proud fist, "I should talk about search images, packs, and schools?" Kendall asked, as the others boys nodded. Logan nodded as well.

"I would also add about the reasons for schools, herds, and flocks." Logan suggested, as a quiet voice within him warned him to become silent.

"What are those purposes, Logan?" Kendall asked, as he turned to lay on his chest, and thus to also stare directly at Logan.

"There's concealment, vigilance, and defense, I think," Logan added quietly, as Kendall nodded and scribbled those vital pieces of information into his notes.

"What do you have for social behaviors, Logan?" Kendall asked again, although his tone seemed to resonate with urgency. It was odd enough that James and Carlos both looked up from their papers to give Kendall inquisitive looks.

"I have agnostic behavior, dominance hierarchies, altruistic behavior, and territoriality." Logan spoke slowly, as he wondered what Kendall was doing so oddly that even James and Carlos were roused to an alert attention.

"I have a question then," Kendall asked, as he used his strong arms to lift himself from his reclined position to a stationary, but erect position. James and Carlos put down their papers and glanced at each other, before glancing at Kendall for an explanation for his sudden curiosity.

"When an animal hurts itself, what do you refer to that as?" Kendall asked slowly, to ensure that no word was unheard. Logan dropped his textbook, as his heart began to beat at its fastest rate. Vulnus was screaming into Logan's ears, telling him to run. Logan gulped nervously, as James and Carlos looked at each other, but stayed silent.

"Logan," Kendall suddenly stood up and stared at Logan, "Pull up your sleeves."


	14. Chapter 14

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 14: House of Wolves_

**The moment we've been waiting for! I would love to thank **santiyonr91**,** **,** BTR Fan, Kirkysaurus**, and certainly last, but not least, my recently discovered mental twin: **Rhett9! **I don't normally ask for reviews, but this is by far the hardest chapter I've worked on in my life, and I would love to hear how I did on it, and what I could do better as an aspiring writer!**** This was written in October 2011.**

* * *

><p>"Logan," Kendall suddenly stood up and stared at Logan, "Pull up your sleeves." Logan glanced at Kendall, bewildered. His heart was beating rapidly, as if throwing itself madly against the ribcage imprisoning it. Logan blinked several times, as his hands began to tremble, and his lips began to quiver. His entire body pulsated with anxiety, horror, and shock. It was an abhorrent nightmare unfolding in front of him, but unfortunately, Logan could not close his eyes and dream of a faint light rescuing him. The time for the show to end had arrived, and Logan could no longer contain himself. It was as if part of him was elated over the fact that someone had finally noticed him, but at the same time, his horror was racing through his heart, afraid of the consequences."<p>

Vulnus had mysteriously adopted an eerily silent stance, as if watching the entire situation and deciding what stance to stand by for the impending conflict. Logan continued to see each breath in the room, as time magnificently slowed down. Each blink of an eye lasted hours, and time was trailing along lazily. Then, as if a roller coaster had reached its apex, life began to be moving very fast, and suddenly Logan could feel his entire body shaking in fear and shock, unable to control himself. He felt himself losing control over his thoughts and emotions, and he felt as if he was losing his own life force by simply standing in this room.

James and Carlos suddenly stood up and mounted their gallant steeds, riding them to stand by the King, who stood on his own two proud feet, far stronger than any support the equestrians could receive from their mustangs. The six eyes bore holes into Logan's being, burning him with fiery confrontations and frigid silence. Logan could not handle the dark magic infecting the atmosphere; he was sweating, but becoming numb. He was losing control, but he was sobering. He wanted to cry, but he was impassive. Life was becoming a contradiction, and Logan found himself lost between the tight conflict. He struggled to move, but he found himself implanted to the ground, as if on trial for performing a heinous crime. Logan wanted to escape, and be free and liberated from the terror that awaited him, but the fast beating of his heart indicated that for some dark reason, Logan inwardly wanted to stay and feel the pain and punishment. Logan wanted to become a sadomasochist and scream and throttle his body from the pain he would receive from the trio; from the Trinity of Perfection. Logan wanted to scream, yell, and unleash every emotion he had stored within his small, broken frame to the world, letting the atmosphere reverberate with his anguished, tortured soul.

From his medical studies, Logan knew that psychosis was a severe mental disorder in which thought and emotions are so impaired that contact is lost with external reality. Logan knew that alcohol and certain illegal drugs could prompt an onset of the detachment from reality, and he also could list that brain tumors, brain cysts, Dementia, Alzheimers, degenerative brain diseases, HIV, steroids, stimulants, epilepsy, and strokes were all medical conditions that could generate an onset of the horrific experience. Moreover, Logan had memorized that having bipolar disorder, being maniac or depressed, being delusional, or having any variant of schizophrenia could also provide the necessary chemicals to fuel a psychosis experience. Yet, Logan never realized when it had occurred and when reality and fantasy blurred so much together. Logan blinked, and suddenly he was no longer in the living room of the Garcia household, but instead on a rough patch of soil, his knees mucked with soot and dust.

Logan looked at his surroundings, and began to hyperventilate. He was on his bare knees, dressed in a musky tunic which was decorated in a film of dust, sweat, and grime. His face was no longer clean or pale; it was gray from the insidious amount of toil Logan had undertaken as a serf in this kingdom. The puffiness under his eyes suggested a lack of sleep and hardship, and Logan was afraid to further inspect the smallest crevices of his body.

He was kneeling on the ground, his hands bounded together and situated to his back. There were three figures standing proudly in front of Logan, each riding a mare so decadently decorated and depicted. The first foal that Logan noticed was a tawny brown horse, whose mane was wild and unkempt. It snorted with a hint of chaos and challenge, but its eyes contained a benevolent gaze which was kept on Logan. Its equestrian was a hazy figure, adorned in a silver suit of armor.

Logan turned to his left, and witnessed a horse that put the darkest night to shame; its rich color and depth intoxicated Logan, as he found himself enthralled by the darkness surrounding the mare. Its mane was perfectly braided and touched, without a single hair out of place. The brave horse-rider was a man standing with his back erect and his face impassively beautiful, as if carved from the finest piece of marble and colored with the richest shades of life. The animals skins and furs draped onto this royal figure exuded wealth, and juxtaposed a stark difference between Logan's birthright as a serf, and the rider's birthright as royalty.

Finally, Logan saw the sun itself; its bright radiance touching every corner of Logan's soul, cleansing the darkness from within. Logan could see a dark silhouette exiting his frame, a figure he very much wanted to keep captive within him, but the proudest rider would not see it; the equestrian continued to use his illuminating radiance to pull out the darkness and purge Logan's deformed and deprived body with the nutrients necessary for life. However, due to the pious power exerted by the proudest rider, Logan found an uninvited guest at the union of a serf and three royal members of the royal court of the royal kingdom.

The dark figure held a voluptuous figure, and slender curves, which enthralled Logan's eyes. He saw the appeal and beauty of the dark figure, and desired to reach for it, to caress it and to feel its soft touch upon his own skin. He could feel its own magic radiate around it, a magic foreign and strange to any individual. It was alluring and dark, but mysterious and sexy. It was a rush; a dash of rapidly accelerating excitement. Logan, in the darkness of this figure, could see things he had not dared to dream of: power, wealth, intellect, love, and above all, hope. Hope for a better tomorrow; hope for a pleasant ending. Hope for a happily ever after.

The silent tension was amplified by the steady breathing of the five individuals on this plateau. Logan continued to remain bound against his will, his clothing drab and dismal, while the three royal members of the royal court of the royal kingdom glittered in an exquisite design, a design which envy envied. Then, there was the beautiful dark figurine adjacent to Logan, as if it had always been his shadow. But Logan knew that in the darkest of times, even his shadow left him. He inched away from the dark figure, but at the same time, the acute intensity of the bright light was intoxicating him and hurting him in ways he had not imagined or fathomed possible. It was two extremes; darkness and light. It was night versus day, moon versus sun, Artemis versus Apollo. Both entities held many similarities, but retained various differences. The demigods beside Logan surrounded him in a powerful force, reducing his chance of escape.

It was as if time had finally caught up to Logan, and he could no longer hide his choice anymore. He was now sworn to select the entity to engulf him; did he want the cool comfort of darkness, or the warm soothing of light? Did Logan want the familiar night and its ray of moonlight guiding him along a hopeful path, or did he want a foreign morning, its sunlight coloring every pathway with shadows and light? Would Logan want to rely on the concomitant night, or the reliable morning? Did Logan enjoy the long hours of sunlight, or the short escape of moonlight? Logan could no longer delay his choice; he was walking on a seesaw so fragile that his next breath could deter his stance and therefore alter his life forever.

But was Logan ready to make a choice? He was not of legal age to do many adulterous feats, but he was old enough to make a legal decision. He was old enough to enlist in the local militia, but too young to visit the local pub. Why was suddenly everything an extreme for Logan? Why was life no longer gray, but instead black or white? Logan had instinctively always meddled into the lonely gray hue of life, preferring not to stand out with an exuberant black, or a bright white. However, when he now needed the solemn hue the most, it disappeared, as if it faded away into its own oblivion.

Each breath Logan took was a countdown. It was a countdown for what life held for him. Logan could no longer deter the countdown, or cheat it through holding his breath. He was too debilitated and weakened to perform such a feat, and with the gravitational pulls from the Trinity of Light, and Entity of Darkness, Logan was beginning to feel as if every fiber of his being was being ripped apart, like a thread untwisting from age and use. Logan could tell, from the fact that his heart was pounding violently in his chest and the sensation of his heart racing against the fast current of life, that he was perhaps experiencing an arrhythmia, or an irregularity in the heart's rhythm. He was trying to use logic to defy the logical choice he had to make; light or darkness. It was so obvious, yet so unclear to Logan.

Children were brought up to follow the path of light, and not to deter to darkness. Yet, out of every being that stood by one, the dark shadow was perhaps the most reliable. Moreover, Logan had heard testimony of light being the last sensation one sees before the inevitable demise—that the visible light one sees is snatching them away from life. How could two oblique properties of life be so confusing and interwoven with each other? Was the light at the end of life rescuing one from the impending darkness, or was the darkness struggling to keep one from burning in the crisp light? How was Logan to choose what was correct, or what was wrong, when he could hardly control his own breathing at this moment. What gave him the power to decide what he wanted, and where had this power been all of Logan's life? He was the victim of a plethora of unfortunate circumstances largely due to the absence of his power; the lack of choice Logan held.

Yet, at this moment, where the seductive darkness stood with a knee bent in a folly weakness and where the three embodiments of light stood with an erect figure, suggesting pride, his own power was mocking him. It was laughing his face, giving him the hardest choice of all. Logan could easily decide between life or death on any given occasion, but to decide between the dark, tenebrous, nebulous, and obfuscous crepuscular Princess of Darkness, Vulnus, and the light, resplendent, luminous, scintillant, and vivid lambent King, Duke, and Knight, Logan was lost. He could walk away from the light and enter the darkness that had always accepted him, and hide away for eternity in the cloak of night, or he could walk away from the darkness and enter the foreign light that had always enthralled and attracted him, and become accepted and stronger in the armor of light.

Logan took a deep breath. He was finished being the bounded one in this relationship dynamic. He wanted to accept this new found power of his, and exert it for what he wanted. For what Logan wanted to pursue and follow, and what he wanted to possibly leave behind in an unreachable void. It was the final battle between Princess Vulnus and the Trinity of Perfection, and it was violent through the screeching silence erupting between the two souls.

Logan took a calm breath, as he decided as to what he wanted to do. He was going to make the decision that he believed would held him in his personal endeavors. Logan had made up his mind, and for the first time in his life, Logan was going to be able to reject the help of someone.

* * *

><p>"Logan," Kendall suddenly stood up and stared at Logan, "Pull up your sleeves." Logan peered his widened eyes into the green lit exit of the tunnel, and shook his head. Logan's heart continued to speed on an abandoned highway, driving carefree and recklessly.<p>

"I-I think I have to g-go." Logan found himself stuttering slightly, as if in fear of an attack from the side of light. Logan had made his decision to stick by the entity that had always stood by Logan. He was going to honor Princess Vulnus, and defy the King, Duke, and Knight. Logan, taking advantage of the shock registering within the eyes of the trio, rushed to gather his nearby book and paper, and stuffed it messily into his backpack, rubbing it roughly against his green notebook. However, to his dismay, Logan found himself staring at the green notebook. He had forgotten that it existed for a moment; he realized that there was a tertiary power within the situation at hand. There was Princess Vulnus, the Trinity of Light, and the Jade Judge.

The green notebook held all the answers Logan needed. It was a repertoire of each and every emotion Logan had felt throughout the years, and could account for what was the right choice. Perhaps Logan was wrong in his seemingly hasty action to reject the help from the light, but he needed time to confer with the Jade Judge, but time was not standing by Logan. Before Logan could leave the plush sofa, James stood by the left seat, and Carlos by the right seat, and Kendall crossed his arms, glaring Logan down into a sedentary position.

"Logan, I asked you to do something. Are you going to do it or not?" Kendall dared, his voice a low hiss. James and Carlos, who obviously were still confused, continued to blindly but loyally follow the King's direction, taking it as the word of the supreme being. They stood, resolute on their prevention of Logan's escape. Logan darted his eyes from left to right, and inwardly pondered possibilities including jumping over the table, knocking over the King, and escaping through the door. But that thought was quickly murdered as Logan realized he would be running against three athletic male students.

"Logan, Logan! Look at me!" Kendall spoke at a higher intensity, quaking the fragile atmosphere of the room. Instantly, Logan recoiled and winced in fear, a movement seemingly not missed by Kendall, whose own confident features softened.

"Listen, Logan, I just want to see something," Kendall tried to coax Logan, as he leaned closer to Logan, keeping a steady eye contact as if Logan was a canine, holding a precious jewel of Kendall's.

"B-Bathroom! P-Please!" Logan instantly squeaked, as he tried to scoot past James, who initially stood solidly, but relaxed and let Logan run through him. However, Carlos and Kendall came running after Logan, and Carlos instantly screamed:

"Don't use this bathroom! I clogged it with cotton balls! Use the one upstairs!" Carlos yelled into the foyer, as Logan's heart began to beat faster again, thrashing wildly against his solid ribcage. Logan stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath in before slowly ascending up the staircase. As Logan's vision of the lower floor slowly became more and more obscure from the jutting wall, the last color he saw was a hopeful green.

* * *

><p>"<em>It would never work<em>,_"_ Logan thought silently to himself, as he saw staring at the commode in front of him. His heart was flailing angrily against Logan's body, as if punishing him for entering such a dangerous situation. He was fortunate to see that Carlos's parents had a bathroom with a window facing the lawn adjacent to the road, where Logan could speed back to the school and reach his house—a temporary sanctuary, but nonetheless a reprieve from the current situation in which Logan found himself.

Despite his innate fear of falling and hurting himself, Logan struggled with strength to open the window, and stared downward at the lush bed of grass. He gulped, as he decided against overly jumping onto the grass, and thus decided to shift his body in order to scoot himself off the window and fall onto the grass. He took one longing look at the door, grateful that he had locked it, and closed his eyes as he began his unholy descent to the ground, plummeting as if he was a dead bird hitting the solid ground. Suddenly the lush green seemed to appear like thorns, eager to siphon the blood from Logan.

Yet, Princess Vulnus cast a magical spell toward Logan, prompting all of her kiss marks against his skin to scream in an agonizing pain, irritated through the rushed whips of air. Logan squinted his eyes to prevent the cascade of tears, and thus, upon hitting the lawn, Logan felt more adrenaline than pain, and he was protected from the potentially rough impact. Logan's heart was beating faster, surpassing the normal amount of beats expected from any human being, as he watched the house as if expecting it to chase after him. Logan cursed himself, as he realized his foolish mistake: he had left the Jade Judge in the clutches of the King. Yet, for an eerie reason, he felt as if he could rely on the honor of the trio to not peer into his backpack and scurry through his belongings. Logan gathered his breath, and immediately began to run as fast as his weak legs could carry him, malnourished from his self-imposed fast.

Logan continued to run, not knowing exactly where he was going. He saw red cars, red fire hydrants, red dresses, red lights, red houses, and other objects painted in the adulterous color of red. Vulnus was running beside him, in her graceful silver dress. Logan had fortunately placed her into his pocket, in a special green casing that he had pilfered from a shop years ago. He could feel her breasts move in his pocket, strangely exciting him. He felt as if he was finally a prince, running away with the princess, away from the evil King who threatened their relationship.

However, as Logan continued to run sporadically, with random bursts of energy occurring and slopes deterring him, he inwardly wondered how did the King decipher the clues. While Logan did indeed felt in inclination to inform someone of his relationship, he was unsure as to how Kendall had discovered it, when he had not made a notion of it prior to arriving at Carlos's house.

Logan paused at a red stop sign, catching his breath and wiping his brow clean of the immense pools of perspiration that had accumulated. Logan looked suspiciously to his left and right, trying to ascertain a sense of location. He was near a forested area, and he was alongside a road. There were chipper houses to his right, and then a straight road to his left, completely void of any indication of life. Logan assumed he had ran from the right, and decided to run in the direction of the left, hoping to find a familiar location. He could feel Vulnus running her hands over Logan's body, as if he was as developed and sculpted as the Duke. It goaded Logan with a sense of confidence that he needed, as he continued to jog alongside the road, hoping to find a landmark to orient himself. He continued to look behind himself as he jogged, not wanting to see a familiar vehicle chasing after him. In his mind, he played out several scenarios, in which Logan would tumble into the ditch alongside the road or run into the forest, to avoid the trio. He assumed that they had, by now, discovered his escape.

As Logan ran, Vulnus began to stroke her fingers across Logan's neck, her breath reaching Logan's ear. She began to whisper words into Logan's mind, that immediately ceased his movement, as he caught his breath once more. What if they others didn't care? What if they assumed that chasing Logan would be a burden upon themselves? What if they hoped he got killed in his escape? All of these were possible, and likely, thought processes occurring within the minds of the trio, and it suddenly extinguished the spark that had been born within Logan's soul. Why was he running? The others were not going to search for him; he was not any close confidante that they actually cared about. Logan felt a wet sensation form at the exterior of his eyes, as he tripped over his legs and fell onto the grass ungracefully. Logan did not bother picking himself up, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

He, for a moment, had been convinced that someone in the world had cared for him. He was so gullible that he believed that a human being, with a beating heart, could have actually given a thought for Logan's well-being. He felt assured over the fact that for once, he had the power. But he was wrong. There was never any power in his hand. It was all a lie. The side of light truly never cared for him; they must have been simply finding another weakness to exploit in their kingdom. Bitterly, images flashed in front of Logan of students laughing at Logan, and calling him "emo freak" for his actions. He could feel their mocking laughter and jeering fingers, and began to cry harder. He could not believe that he had been stupid enough to be persuaded that someone in the cruel world was there for him; that he was not alone. Logan punished himself for ever thinking that there could ever be any light for him, when he had evolved into the darkness. It was such a foolish action on Logan's part, and he felt as if he had failed an important Calculus exam by simply believing for a moment that the boys cared for him.

Why would they even care for him? They spent most of their living moments at the kingdom torturing him for unsaid actions, punishing him for unspoken words, and beating him for unclear hatred. There was never any indication that the boys actually cared for Logan, and Logan felt like throwing up every ounce of happiness he had just felt because of the confrontation he had escaped. Logan had made himself belief that his life would become like a fairy-tale; where he would be rescued from the dark tower by a troupe of knights in shining armor, and that they would ride off into the sunset together, with strong friendship and trust binding them together. The prospect of even wishing such a thing made Logan's throat hurt, as he felt his teeth began to ache, as if they were swelling into his gums, despite the impossible probability of that occurring. His entire body began to suddenly ache in a lonesome pain, his muscles throbbing with stinging pain and his eyes drowning in water, his kiss marks with Vulnus screaming. Everything was suddenly hurting, and Logan could not stomach the pain.

Logan watched the ebony hue of Vulnus kiss both of his eyes, as he sunk into the suddenly comfortable bed of grass. His hunger had finally caught up to him, and it had completely drained Logan of any energy. Thoughts of his parents flashed for only a moment, as Logan adopted slumber and fell into a deep lull, as if he had ingested a poisonous apple. Except, there was not one individual standing by Logan as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"I think he's waking up," A hopeful voice sang out, the melodious nature of the modulation wrapping Logan with a warm sensation of comfort and optimism.<p>

"He is? Good, because he looks terrible right now," A beautiful voice called out, its handsome quality reverberating within the room.

"Let me call out to him," A confident voice commanded, its power drawing authority, "Logan, Logan, Logan," The voice drawled out gently, in a soothing manner. Logan blinked several times, as a flood of light reached his eyes. Was Logan in heaven? He was on a comfortable cloud, and he was warm and comfortable. There was an infinite amount of light, and it seemed as if three angels were flying above him, guiding him toward sanctuary.

However, Vulnus awoke with Logan, and instantly began to adjust the contrast of the room, dimming the lights and coloring in the demons on the faces of the angels. Logan gasped, as he immediately scooted away from the trio staring at him worriedly. There were the jade eyes of power, the handsome face of beauty, and the smile of hope, all pressuring Logan into being torn apart from Vulnus.

"You're awake now, good," James whispered, as he got up from his kneeling position and walked past Logan, his footsteps suggesting he had reached the kitchen. Logan felt tears cascading down his throat again, similar to the rush of water running from the sink into the cup that James was filling. Logan felt his throat cracked and hurt, and his eyes continued to flood as James offered him the cup, which he took with trembling hands. For the first time in weeks, Logan saw his bare arms. They were thin from the fast Logan had undertaken to improve his life, and they were colored red from the bright kiss marks from Princess Vulnus.

Logan instinctively reached for a sleeve to pull down, but found none. He was dressed in a light gray shirt, that was obviously not his. Logan looked alarmed, and instantly dropped his glass of water, immediately croaking an apology afterward. He then looked past the intimidating glance of the King and into the gentle smile of the Knight for answers.

"We found you on the road, knocked out," Carlos quickly explained, as he rubbed his hands on his jeans in what seemed like nervousness, "and we picked you up only to discover that you had thrown up blood all over yourself. We were afraid to call the police, and took you back here, and James changed you into some of my _Papi's_ clothing," Carlos offered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Logan coughed slightly, as he digested all of this new-found information. Logan looked alarmed, as he saw the time. It was 12:30 in the morning, and the project that Logan had not finished was due in seven hours! Questions filled Logan's mind, as he wondered about his parents, and his homework, and everything else. There were scattered bug bits across Logan's arm, but he was more concerned over the exposing of his rubies.

"We called your parents, saying that you were busy but you wanted to let them know that you were finishing a project with us. Your mom seemed okay with it," James nodded, as Logan's eyes darted from left to right, as if expecting this entire scenario to fall apart and for a horrible nightmare to emerge.

"Moreover, you basically finished your project, but Carlos and I typed up your portion and we'll be presenting tomorrow," James offered again, as Carlos gave a bright smile as well, all the while Kendall maintained his impassive glower.

"We also could hear your stomach growling like crazy, and somehow Carlos managed to force-feed you some cut-up corn-dogs, since that's all he had in his freezer," James continued his tirade, as Logan's eyes widened in an alarmed silence. He instinctively placed his finger near his lips, before noticing the watchful eyes of the trio sitting beside him.

"...You threw up after eating it, just to let you know," Carlos added blandly, as he winced in a memory that seemed to revolve around him cleaning up the slaughtered pieces of meat. Logan took another deep breath, as he looked downward at his love-marks, and began to tear up once again. Princess Vulnus was sitting on her throne, watching Logan with unrealistic expectations. Her beautiful celestial body was suddenly becoming more and more demanding, as she wanted Logan to allow the others to engage in voyeurism, watching herself and Logan make love, but Logan was too humble. He would not show his darkness to anyone.

There was only one syllable that Logan could croak, and it was strangely a unique syllable, as it constituted an alphanumeric symbol as well:

"Why?"

Suddenly, the room exploded into a casting of spells from the Duke and Vulnus, as Vulnus began to screech eerily into Logan's head, as if punishing him for even enticing the other side with that question. The Duke, the most experienced in magic of the trio, instantly began to use the classical element of water as a balance against the fiery explosion of the King, all the while a stable current of air from the Knight kept the room in check.

"You asked us why we helped you?" Kendall roared, resembling a lion with his blonde hair and fierce eyes, as James began to mumble under his breath, a slight trail of tears streaming down his handsome face. Carlos watched the entire situation with sympathy, as he also tried to hold off the vicious clutches of Vulnus.

"Kendall, shut up! Look how scared he is!" James began to sob, as he ran a chaotic hand through his perfect strands of hair, ruffling them. James placed his elbows on his knees, as he placed his hands into his face and began to sob quietly. Kendall's nostrils flared, as he stared at Logan incredulously.

"Scared?" Kendall roared incoherently, as he held no significance to the word, as if he only uttered the main syllable of James's tirade. James nodded, and looked up at Kendall, his eyes moist.

"We fucking screwed up man, we're fucking psychos. He's going to call the fucking cops, and everything will fucking go down the fucking drain," James began to chant as if possessed by an evil and malicious spirit. Carlos instantly ran to James's side, to hold him as he bit down his knuckles to keep from emitting a scream. Logan, who continued to cry silently, stared at the entire spectacle with confusion. Why were the boys so worried about themselves? It was almost a selfish light from Vulnus being cast upon them...

"No, it will not. He's not going to call any cops, and we did nothing wrong James, don't worry," Carlos tried to coax James into relaxing, although it seemed to fail. James continued to look nervous, as if expecting the police to bust in through the doors at any moment. Logan squinted again, especially at the four words Carlos uttered.

"_We did nothing wrong._" Logan sang in his mind, as he stared at the trio. Suddenly, perfect could no longer describe them. Logan saw anger, sadness, and confusion mixing in cohesively into this portrait of perfection. Kendall was frustrated, while James was devastated, and Carlos was simply unsure of what to do.

"Liar," Logan croaked against his better judgment, as suddenly the six pairs of eyes glanced at Logan, prompting him to elaborate. Logan, however, stayed silent. He would not honor them with an explanation. Who was he to once again be enticed by the false hope that they would rescue him from his plight? They seemed to be nervous about themselves, and perhaps being accused of horrible crimes.

"We're the liars? Logan, look at yourself!" Kendall suddenly took the throne, and began his announcement. "You lie to everyone, telling them you're alright. You say you're fine, but you're not Logan, you're not," Kendall dropped his voice an octave lower, as he ran a hand through his hair, and decided on pinching the bridge of his nose to hold in his emotions. He peered at Logan once more, as James and Carlos watched Kendall as if he was an elder brother to them.

"Why do you do this to yourself Logan?" Kendall whispered, choking back tears as he suddenly dropped to his knees and held Logan's left hand, much to the other boy's discomfort. Logan tried to squirm out of the grip, but he found himself unable to move much of his body. He watched Kendall stare at all the scars, and slowly bring his finger across each one of them, as if attempting to heal them. It then hit Logan; he had just referred to his love-marks from Princess Vulnus as scars; marks left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed quite completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed.

"P-Please stop," Logan pleaded, as he tried to squirm out of the grip. Kendall's eyes glistened with sorrow and regret and remorse as he attempted to mentally count the scars, but found himself unable to perform such a seemingly simple task.

"Logan...why?" Kendall asked, staring into Logan's eyes. His green eyes seemed to be portal, away from the Kingdom of Princess Vulnus, and to the Kingdom of Reprieve. It was as if there was an escape from the war.

"You must be joking," Logan quietly scoffed, as his voice was unnaturally rough because of his sore throat. "You must be fucking kidding." Logan coughed, as tears began to flow faster down his fact. Kendall slowly released the grip on Logan's wrist, and the trio stared at Logan, as if he was teaching them.

"You all," Logan coughed again, "You all caused this!" Logan yelled, despite the pain imminent in his throat. It hurt to yell so much, and it hurt to over-exaggerate, but to an extent, it was true. The trio deserved the flicker of pain that was directed toward them. It was Logan's turn to inflict pain.

"W-What?" James whispered, although he knew the answer already. How could he not? Logan surmised that the boys had done so much to him, that perhaps they were undergoing a psychological reaction that pathological liars often underwent when being accused of lying. However, before Logan could say anything again, he saw a flash of green eyes before his body fell back into sleep, due to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The twilight of the early morning whispered into Logan's eyes, as he found himself awoken once again. This time, the red letters of the lock quietly alerted Logan that it was a modest four in the morning, and he was not waking up from a nightmare; he was still living in one. However, to his surprise, there was a small light in the room, and—<p>

"No!" Logan yelled as loud as he could, as he noticed the beaten green notebook in the hands of the green-eyed king. The pages were pried open, and the trio were forcing themselves into the forcibly exposed Judge, corrupting its pious nature with their eyes.

The trio immediately dropped the book, obviously on their last few pages, and immediately rescinded from the kitchen to head over to the family room, where Logan was mustering strength to throw off the blanket and reach the trio. However, to his horror, the trio stared at him without any words.

"Logan," James began, but stayed silent, as if he was too ashamed to say anything. His eyes could not meet Logan's eyes, despite the handsome face painted onto the boy. Carlos also mumbled something, but there were no coherent words being spoken. Kendall, however, had puffy red eyes and had been sobbing for a long period of time.

"We don't deserve anything but all the pain we have given you," Kendall announced, as Logan stared at him with widened eyes, "But please believe us when we say we never realized all the pain we put you through. We never realized that we were the reason you were so..." Kendall trailed off, unsure of what to say. Logan found himself amused by the debilitated state of the trio.

"I was so inept at everything? The reason I was so weird? The reason I fucking cut myself with a razor at every given opportunity?" Logan yelled, grateful that the house was clear to the four of them—or five, considering the obvious presence of Princess Vulnus.

"Logan, believe us—" Kendall tried to plead, but Logan shook his head. The rest had given Logan time to ponder things subconsciously, and he realized that none of the boys were worthy of forgiveness. It had been a stark fairytale for Logan to see that he was right; that he did deserve better, but he knew these tears were nothing above sympathy. The boys must have not wanted Logan to report them, or not vote for them for Prom King or something along those lines. There was a catch, and Logan was sure of it.

However, a part of Logan did want to end the war and tell the boys that they were forgiven, so his fantasy of the four of them becoming friends could occur, but he did not want to appear weak. He did not want to base any relationship with them off of pity. It would not work.

"Kendall," Logan breathed, "James, and Carlos," Logan took another deep breath in and out as he stared at each boy, "if you all really understood my thoughts, you would know that none of you are even worthy of being believed." Logan whispered, as his voice became dangerously low again. He was tired, elated, anxious, angry, to say the least.

"We didn't want to hurt you this much! We just..." Kendall could not surmise an answer, and neither could Carlos or James. Logan wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much too. He had finally knocked the King, Knight, and Duke down from their high pedestals, and it felt good to see them groveling. He inwardly wanted to forgive them, but he truly wanted to make them suffer like he had suffered for so long.

"Why did you make my every moment at school a living hell?" Logan suddenly asked, his voice a rough mix of tears and anguish. Logan could no longer hide his tears,and the rush of water from his body seemed to initiate waterworks from the other three boys.

"L-Logan, we di-didn't know we hurt you this much!" James pleaded, but Logan shook his head, continuing to sob. It was dark within the room, and the source of light was slowly dimming.

"How could you go from hurting me to the brink of blood one moment, and then defending me against the girls?" Logan asked, as he delivered another blow to the other boys who looked away. They had no answers—no one did. It scared Logan as to how dark and morose this entire situation was. The bullies had no idea why they were bullies, therefore leaving the victim no reason to console himself.

"And d-don't tell me that you were j-jealous of me, because we all know you all have better grades than I do," Logan stuttered again, as nervousness began to spread across his body. He was handling himself so well until now, but he could not handle the fact that the moment he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived.

"The truth is, Logan," Kendall suddenly spoke up, as James and Carlos glanced at Kendall with peering eyes and dreadful gasps, "you were our punching bag. It was sick, and wrong, but it's the cold truth." Kendall spoke with the intonation of an epiphany, as if he was finally acknowledging and analyzing his actions. Logan squinted to hide his impending tears, and pursed his lips to hide the squeak from his mouth. He wanted to scream and yell at them, asking why they would even brand Logan with that unfortunate fate.

"You were," James looked away, unsure of how to say it, but he mustered all of his built-up confidence. "the easiest. You weren't attractive, you were shy, you were quiet, you were weird—you had no one to help you, and you were easy to relieve our stress." James confessed with tears, as he looked away in shame.

"We know we've been horrible Logan, but—" Carlos tried to start something, but Logan shook his head. He could not handle it. He could not handle to hear one more pleading from the trio. Logan hated complimenting himself, but for all the heinous crimes they committed, they were not worthy of anything; and yet, they shamelessly confessed that they relieved their stress onto Logan?

"School starts in a few hours, we should get ready. I'm walking." Logan spoke silently, as he grabbed his journal from the table and stuffed it into his nearby backpack. He waited, for a moment, to hear a sliver of hope cascade into his ears, and hear Kendall shout for Logan to stop and to hear them out and to let them offer a ride, but it was all a farce. Everything about this fake perfection about the boys was a farce. Including their obvious lie.

Logan knew it wasn't as clear-cut as they were saying. To their credit, he was weak, defenseless, and alone, but there was more to it then relieving stress. Each boy had a compelling factor that linked the together to hurting others, and that unfortunate victim was Logan. Whether he wanted to or not, Logan knew he had to find out before he graduated as to what drove each boy to torture Logan as much as they did—what drove the King, the Duke, and the Knight to inflict so much pain onto a serf of their own kingdom?

Logan had chosen the side of darkness, and as the Herald of Princess Vulnus, he would fight against the trio, all the while remaining true to his own innate values. Logan made his mission to never befriend the trio while Princess Vulnus was alive, and to discover what made each boy victimize Logan.

Suicide was no longer an option, for Logan had something to live for now. He had to detect the source of stress for each boy and link together why he was the target for them.

Logan Mitchell, the newly knighted Herald of Darkness for Princess Vulnus, had a mission that he was not going to fail, even if his life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is nowhere near the ending of <em>Vulnus<em>, but technically it's the ending of the first half of the story or I guess the 'first season' if we want to think of it like that. However, I should warn you that the next 'season' is considerably darker, or at least I think it is. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews so far! You guys are the best, and I really hope this story continues to meet your expectations! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 15: What Hurts the Most_

**And so begins Season II of Vulnus! I would love to thank **kirkysaurus, BTR Fan**, and **Rhett9 **for their AMAZING support! I would love to thank everyone who has read and reviewed Vulnus so far! This is a relatively short chapter, but the story WILL pick up pace. I promise! Moreover, this is updated _today_ only because last night, when I tried to upload this, FanFiction wouldn't let me... This was written in October 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>Blink. Eyes Open. Blink. Eyes Close. Blink. Eyes Open. Blink. Eyes Close. Blink. Eyes Open.<em>

Logan continued to sit in his chair, as his Advanced Placement Biology teacher drawled out her enunciations and pronunciations of different microbes in the human body system. He struggled to keep awake, but it was somewhat difficult to do so after an emotionally taxing evening. James, Kendall, and Carlos were unusually silent as they had descended into the classroom, tardy. They refused to make eye-contact with Logan, and for a moment, he felt terrible for making them undergo such a brutal field of sentiments. However, his eyes twitched in memory of the bruises, cuts, and pain the trio made him feel in the past.

Suddenly, the astute teacher clapped her hands and informed the class that the presentations were to begin, much to the discomfort of Logan, who immediately realized that he would have to make a public appearance with the triad of Evil. The class began to disperse, gathering into their groups for a last-minute rehearsal before the victimized group was selected to start the chain of presentations.

Logan immediately felt his heart drop as the foursome remained immobile while the entire classroom shuffled and move around to accommodate themselves. It was almost as if time had stopped for the foursome, and apart from their individual blinking of the eye and their beating of the heart, there was no movement. Thick emotions were strewn across their heads, as each boy felt something different regarding the situation in front of him.

However, unsurprisingly, Logan found Kendall making the first movement. He instantly moved his body to face Logan, with James and Carlos following suit. The six pairs of eyes glancing at Logan were devoid of emotion, to the extent that Logan suspected illicit drug abuse. However, Logan could tell that the boys were simply recollecting their thoughts over the previous evening.

"Did you finish your presentations?" Logan mumbled, as his eyes slightly shifted downcast, instinctively. However, when he looked upward again, he saw a flicker of pain spread across James's face. For a moment, Logan _wanted_ to forget his anger at their actions, and forgive them. After all, hate was a vicious circle, and Logan was not out for revenge. If anything, he wanted closure; why were the trio so malevolent toward him?

"Yeah," Kendall whispered, as he continued to stare into Logan's face. There was a continuous array of awkward silence, as the quartet simply gathered their notes and silently read over them. The chatter in the classroom seemed to envelop the group, while simultaneously distancing themselves away from the reality of their situation. What words could be said?

"Thanks for finishing mine," Logan commented, his fingers still twitching. He closed his eyes and cursed his quiet and finicky nature. Logan continued to feel anxious around the boys, as he could feel each bruise caused by them, whether a physical or mental bruise, aching in agony whenever he around around them. It was a painful ordeal, but at the same time, Logan could feel an abstract rush of pain from the situation. Logan felt as if he was slowly becoming addicted the pain he received from the memories of the trio hitting him verbally and physically. It was a sick sensation, but it strangely comforted Logan.

Logan's fingers began to drum gently against his papers, as he waited in anticipation for the free-time to be over, and for the presentations to begin, so he could focus on something other than the three boys in front of him. However, there was something hopeful about the plight in which Logan found himself. If Logan was correct in assessing the emotions of the King, the Duke, and the Knight, then perhaps he would no longer be a victim to their heinous crimes. Perhaps, for once, Logan could walk home with a shred of dignity. Perhaps, for once, Logan could go a day without making love to Princess Vulnus, who sat on her green throne, watching everything with her silvery body.

"Logan, look, we're really sorry—" James tried to start, but Logan looked at him with a bewildered gaze cast upon his face. Logan was surprised to even hear the word 'sorry' come from the Duke's mouth, in his own kingdom. However, Logan simply looked away, afraid to say anything. He wanted to accept the apology from the Duke, but inwardly, he felt as if the Duke failed to deserve such an honor.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, so you don't even have to worry." Logan flatly jutted his chin toward James, as if emphasizing the severity of his words. Logan was not one to be fickle or fake; he would not tell anyone, not to protect the other boys, but to not portray himself as weak. If there was anything Logan despised, it was being considered weak. He was not weak, but simply not as assertive as he would have liked to be.

"That's not the issue—" Carlos tried to put forth his thoughts, but instantly, the Advanced Placement Biology teacher glided over, and glanced at the papers of the four boys, nodding her head in approval as she scanned the notes. She looked at the four of them and smiled.

"You all really understood the concept of this activity. You divided up the work amongst yourselves, but made connections, and worked toward establishing a connection with one another and bonding your ideas together." The teacher calmly trilled, much to Logan's annoyance. She eventually flew over to another table, but left Logan with steaming thoughts. Who was she to discuss bonding and connections? It was due to her that Logan's darkest secret had been unveiled. It was due to her that Logan's diary had been pillaged and read.

Logan was not afraid that the other boys would reveal anything to anyone—after all, Logan was a nobody in their kingdom; serfs were of the noble status from where Logan stood in their hierarchy. Moreover, Logan predicted that the boys were currently more afraid of being reported than spreading more anguish for Logan.

* * *

><p>The presentation had gone benign for the group. They were, obviously, called first to present their material, and Logan assumed it was due to the fact that their notes were perhaps the most intricate and the farthest connected notes of any of the other groups. Logan noticed Kendall giving him careful glances as he would discuss social behavior, but Logan continued to hold his ground against the awkward gawks and stares he received. He did not need to be a telepathic individual to even decipher what the thoughts were surrounding—how did the ugly duckling get a place among the beautiful swans?<p>

To Logan's surprise, the group received an A. The teacher had given the group a standing ovation, as they had finished their presentation about the social behaviors of animals. However, the syllable of the letter grade of an A reminded Logan of a horrid memory:

_"You know they hate you," Jo spat gingerly, "and so don't get any ideas in your stupid head. They have D's in AP Bio right now, and you're their A ticket. So I hope you enjoy being used, bitch." _

Logan inwardly wondered the validity of this statement. Was he simply being used? It would make complete sense as to why the boys had been so polite to him the past few days during their after-school sessions. But was it true? Logan felt as if he would never know; the boys would not him again in fear of being reported, and Logan could deflect other attacks from other students; it was simply the trio of Evil that constantly pervaded Logan's thoughts as he fiddled with his pencil in his Biology class.

The class had decided to spend the rest of the class preparing for the presentation, basing it off of the previous group's stellar example. Instantly, Jett, Jo, and the Jennifer's grabbed James, Kendall, and Carlos to discuss whispered things between them, perhaps about the latest gossip or the next party. While some parts of Logan yearned to be a part of that group, he inwardly was glad he was not.

The period continued to bore onward, as the class basked in their free-time. It was nothing educational, and while Logan always used the educational aspects surrounding the concept of free-time as an excuse to dislike the concept, it was truly because of the fact that he was alone; he had no one else to choose as his partner; he had no one else to confide his time into for this short span of time. He was alone.

Unfortunately, Logan was about to realize how _alone_ he truly was. To his abhorrent shock, he noticed the fearsome group consisting of Jett, Jo, Jennifer Golden, Jennifer Tiara, Jennifer Opal, James, Kendall and Carlos, staring at him. Instantly, once the bell rang, Logan grabbed his belongings and tried to head away from the impending doom that seemed to be following him, but it was to no avail.

"Hey Logan!" A voice called out toward him, and for a moment, Logan turned his head expecting light, and not darkness. For a moment, Logan envisioned himself being washed in reprieve, not burned in pain. It was perhaps even more hurtful when he had tasted the hope of a different day.

Before he knew it, Logan found his face connected to a metal locker. Kendall grinned sadistically at Logan, as he shoved his face further into the metal locker, prompting the bruises to sing into a horrid song of pain and sorrow. Logan could not believe it—his hope had been vanquished. He was wrong, and incorrect.

The situation was eerily familiar. Kendall was beating Logan for an unknown reason, while James continued to make leery comments and Carlos cheered them both onward to invigorate them in their torment of Logan. Logan could hardly believe that this was occurring; he felt betrayed by the fact that the triad of Evil had dared to ask for an apology moments before this painful encounter. But before Logan could think of anything further, he felt himself being pushed to the ground, and his head hitting the hallway floor, causing a sharp pain to erupt within his scalp. It would be a lie to say that the beatings have never been this bad—but for once, there was more to the beating. It came packed and loaded with an unknown source of strength and emotion, propelling the punches to hurt him more; propelling the words to slice him further. Vulnus sat in her throne, watching Logan and mentally assuring him that she would come for him after the attack and nurse him back to health.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, as he packed away his books into his book-bag. His head still ached from the morning encounter, and he felt incredibly sick about the entire ordeal. The same boys who had fed him and nursed him back to health and gave him the inkling that he actually was worth something in the world—were the same boys who had pummeled him to the ground earlier. It was third period, but Logan did not care. He could no longer take this abuse, and he had to do something about it. He needed to escape before he went crazy. The kingdom was far too dangerous for him now, especially because the King, the Duke, and the Knight were aware of his darkest secrets. Logan needed to find a reprieve and find an exit-path, leading him to a not a source of darkness, but a source of happiness.<p>

Logan did not care, for once in his life, about his attendance or the potentially angry Dragon awaiting him at home when he returned, but he could no longer be in the same school as the three boys who offered him a taste of freedom, but instead shoved him back into his prison cage, except it was smaller from the hopes he had tasted prior to being reinstated back into the cage.

He zipped the final pocket, before looking both ways and walking toward the exit. Along the way, he noticed an eerie presence. It was Camille, taking a sip from the water fountain. Logan was tempted to call out toward her, but he saw her beautiful body sipping the water, and he felt that his presence would only corrupt the pristine water and light surrounding her. However, his heart continued to convince him that talking to her could perhaps help Logan, and he could find a savior within Camille; after all, she was his _Roshni_.

"Camille," Logan acknowledged the girl, as she slowly straightened her beautiful back from sipping the water. She turned to face Logan, and gave him a curt smile before heading toward back her classroom. Instantly, Logan was puzzled. She was no longer displaying the radiant display of light she had always displayed, and instead, she was displaying a feeling of abyss and darkness.

"C-Camille?" Logan asked again, as he headed toward the girl. Luckily, she stopped, and turned to face Logan with disappointed eyes, much to his surprise.

"I don't believe in alcohol, Logan," Camille started, puzzling Logan even further, "and the fact that you told me you stopped drinking years ago but you continue to do so hurts me in ways you can't even imagine." Camille gave Logan another curt nod, before heading off into the other direction, intentionally blinding Logan with her darkness.

It was perplexing; puzzling. It was beyond confusing. The radiant shine that once existed within the eyes of Camille, his _Roshni, _were no longer present, and instead, a darkness was borne within her, a sinister feeling in which Logan was beginning to suspect the worst...

Somehow, Camille Roberts was aware of what he had written about her in his journal. That was the only explanation. Jo's Christmas party had occurred almost two months ago, and it would be strange if Camille was furious over that, but the look on her eyes seemed to be fierce and dark; as if she wanted to see Logan in a fit of pain. Suddenly, without his light, Logan was distraught in the darkness. Somehow, Logan found himself aware of the fact that he would no longer be safe in the kingdom.

His fears were corroborated once he stepped outside into the foyer of the high school. As he stepped outside into the scintillating sunlight, Logan placed his hand into his pocket, only to realize a patch of paper rested neatly in the folds of his pants. In a surprise movement, Logan jutted out his hand, and caused the note to fall onto the pavement. The sunlight accentuated its features, indicating it's texture as regular notebook paper.

Logan picked it up nervously, and opened it, and to his surprise, he read the contents of the letter with an abhorrent sense of shock and horror.

_I know all of your secrets, Logan, and unless you do as I say, the entire school will know of the Dragon, the Angel, the Light, the Duke, the Queen, the Knight, the King, and all of your other colorful characters. _

Logan, upon seeing this horrible nightmare come to life, did what only he could; run until he could run no further. Run until the darkness ended and the light began. Unfortunately, Logan could never run fast enough to escape the engulfing darkness


	16. Chapter 16

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 16: Angel_

**Thanks so much to **Kirkysaurus**, **BTR Fan**, and **Rhett9** for your AMAZING reviews! You guys seriously rock so much! Moreover, you might notice that I've changed the summary for this story; it was originally: **_AU. Logan Mitchell finds out that High School not only teaches him what he needs for college, but also about what the Latin word 'vulnus' really means... WARNING. Rated for language, self-harm, and drug use_. **Now, the summary is: **_AU. At his high school, Logan Mitchell begins to understand the true meaning of the word 'Vulnus': a wound full of pain, betrayal, and crushed hopes; a wound caused by the Trinity of Evil. WARNING. Rated for language, self-harm, abuse, and drug use_. **Tell me how you like the new story description! Before I forget! I made a Twitter and an AIM, so feel free to add me! My username for both is _Imprecantess_. I love talking to everyone, and meeting new people is always fun! This was written in October 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in. Breathe out. Pause. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pause. Pause. …Pause?<em>

Logan blinked several times, as he struggled to catch his breath. He continued to run as fast as he could from the burning sensation of hurt and betrayal. He continued to run to escape the imminent pain the awaited him in the Kingdom of High School, or better known as the Kingdom ruled by the Trinity of Evil. No longer could they hold the title of Perfection, despite how perfect they may have seemed.

Logan stood at the edge of a road, where no cars drove to rescue him from his misery. He could hear Princess Vulnus pressing her body against him, teasing him to entertain her in public, and engage in a fetish he was aware she had; a fetish for public display, for others to develop voyeurism. Princess Vulnus wanted to indulge her desires in public, where the risk of others finding the two making love would cause the level of exhilaration to rise to its zenith, and create a sensation so satisfying, that Logan would continue to smile for the rest of the afternoon.

Logan, trembling, proceeded to unwrap the note embedded into his hand, and with a shaking frame, re-read the entirety of the note:

_I know all of your secrets, Logan, and unless you do as I say, the entire school will know of the Dragon, the Angel, the Light, the Duke, the Queen, the Knight, the King, and all of your other colorful characters._

Logan had never meant to harm anyone. In fact, Logan always avoided trouble, and strove to reach a stage of bliss where he would bother no one with his existence, and no one would hurt him. It was a childish thought, but it was a wish Logan wished he could have received.

He sat, quietly, on the edge of the grass, staring at the desolate road adjacent to his school. Logan continued to see tears ebb out of his eyes, but he could no longer feel the soothing relief of water across his face; each tear left a burning streak, and continued to agonize Logan. What had he done wrong to deserve such a hell?

Logan could not believe he had a stray light of hope that the King, the Duke, and the Knight were going to rescue him and protect him from the villainous actions of the villains in Logan's life. It was a crushed fairytale, that would never occur. He wanted to simply restart from Page One, and never stray paths with any of these characters. It was at times like these, Logan wished he was never born. He knew how precious life was, but nothing in life was precious anymore. Everything had a dark shadow attached to it, and these dark shadows continued to slowly reach around Logan's throat, slowly suffocating him and causing him nightmares of pain and grief. It was as if Logan had no escape, but to follow and comply with the darkness, but something in him wanted to continue fighting, although he had no one to fight for; who would care if Logan was alive?

Blinking several times, Logan stared off into the dark depths of the woods, across on the other side of the road. Logan wondered what would occur if he simply left, and vanished without a trace from the world. He would leave everything behind, and continue his life as a shadow; never to be noticed, but always to be seen. It would fit his lifestyle, and he would feel as if for once he had made a decision for himself.

With his bulging backpack, Logan kept on staring into the woods. He was not sure where the rough darkness would lead him, but he hoped it was better than simply remaining immobile. Logan discarded any hope of a car driving by, and attempting to care for Logan, and give him a small amount of concern that would sustain him for the rest of his life.

With a small inkling of determination, Logan walked across the slow pavement, and entered the forest across from him. In the depths of his mind, he made a mental pathway as to how he got into the forest; he had ran from the school, and took a left, to reach an abandoned road. Across that road was the forest, or woods, that Logan was now traversing through, not caring that the invasive branches were scratching at him, as if telling him to head back. But Logan could not head back; he was not sure who had scribed that devilish note, but Logan did not want to find out who was out to get him. He had suspicions surrounding the Trinity of Evil, but he could not confirm it logically other than the fact that they were the only other living beings in existence with the knowledge of Logan's journal.

To accompany him, as Princess Vulnus had disappeared when Logan had resisted her charm, Logan withdrew his MPEG-3 music player, and instantly switched on a song by his favorite band, Big Time Rush. The group had become slightly quiet on their Youtube page, which had perturbed Logan, but he continued to salvage through the moments by immersing himself in the melodic sound of angels that came from the group. It was so perfect, and it almost gave Logan the wings to fly off from the world and reach a blissful Heaven, where no trouble could reach him.

Logan continued to walk through the dense woods, continued to become scathed by the dark branches, and continued to become afraid of the distant noises across the shady growth. Logan took another deep breath, as he hummed a chorus of a song by Big Time Rush, in which it discussed reaching the destination, as one was already halfway there, and could simply look back to see all that one had accomplished. Logan could feel that the song was commercialized, but it still appealed to him.

Suddenly, a flicker of light caught Logan's eyes, and Logan instantly recognized a familiar scent filling his nostrils. It was the smell of cannabis, or marijuana. It was strangely intoxicating, enticing, and enthralling, despite the overall vile scent attributed to it. It longed to Logan, and reached out to him, as Logan decided to traverse in that direction, instead of following the straight path out of the woods. He put away his music player and held his backpack closer to him, as he walked as quietly as he could.

He was not sure why he felt so compelled to walk toward this area where there were obviously individuals smoking illegal substances, and Logan knew he could be walking into a potentially dangerous area, but suddenly, he was numb to danger. For all Logan could care, he could die and he would be satisfied. He would be liberated from the horrible plague of depression that slowly found itself within him, and he would be a brave hero in the army of Princess Vulnus. Logan was becoming reckless, but he did not care. He lost any sense of safety once he realized how the King, the Duke, and the Knight simply tortured him without even blessing with him a reason as to why he was subject to such pain.

Logan continued to smell stronger whiffs of the incorrigible and volatile scent, but he continued to find himself more and more drawn toward the danger and risk associated with his actions. Logan needed a rush, and slowly, he was finding Princess Vulnus to be less effective. Her lovemaking continued to make Logan feel good, but he needed alternatives. He needed to continuously feel the rush, and be in a state of bliss forever, and never be vulnerable to the forces of darkness. It was like a parasite, infecting his mind.

Suddenly, Logan found himself at a clearing within the woods, where three hooded figures sat around in a circle, passing around an object. It was a translucent object, filled with murky water, and with an opening to be blown. There was also another knob, which was meant to be released. Logan watched, with curiosity, as one of the hooded figures took the object, and began to suck on it, inhaling a large amount of smoke. Instantly, Logan's medical facts began to rush throughout his body, as he could practically feel the chemicals plaguing the body, but stimulating the neurotransmitters. Logan could see so many things wrong with this situation, but he continued to stand behind a strong tree, hoping for protection.

"I love you guys so much," One of the hooded figures sang, in a voice like an angel. It sounded eerily familiar, but Logan could not place it as to where he had also heard such an angelic voice. Suddenly, a crinkling sound was heard, and Logan saw a large pile of beer cans, piled near the edge of one of the hooded figures. The other two hooded figures continued to hum a familiar tune, as Logan noticed the sun shining brightly.

It was an odd portrait, but it seemed fitting: Logan watched the three mysterious figured create an angelic hymn that seemed to inspire Logan and invigorate him. He watched as they passed around their nectar and consumed their ambrosia. Logan observed the sunlight, blessing them with its majestic rays. Logan watched the magical scene unfold in front of him, as he could almost imagine wings bursting out of these hooded figures. Logan wanted to imagine that these three hooded figures were angels, sent from above, to rescue Logan.

It was beautiful to see how closes the angels were. Suddenly, they closed the distance between themselves, and huddled closer together. The nectar was passed around again, and when one of the angels took a deep inhale, he blew it out with a magical exertion, which was captured by the other two angels. To see such sharing of material was foreign to Logan, as he continued to watch these three angels interact with one another. They held hands, and seemed to look at each other with happiness, although Logan could not see their faces. When another angel opened another can of ambrosia, Logan watched as to how the can was shared among the three angels, and how blissfully peaceful it was for them to be happy.

Suddenly, a pang of jealousy erupted with Logan's heart. He realized how unfortunate he was; how the three angels in front of him could share the smoke of marijuana and the liquid of alcohol with one another, and exclaim their close feelings for one another under the influence. It was truly striking as to how alone Logan felt, and how dearly he wished to sit among these angels and join them in their narcotic ritual. It was enthralling and appealing, but Logan knew he could never belong with the angels. Out of curiosity, Logan glanced at the time. His third period class was nearly ending, and suddenly, Logan noticed a ringing sound erupt between the angels.

"Fuck, we have to leave!" One of the angels sang in a slurred voice, as it grabbed a bag to sloppily stuff the cans into for storage purposes. Another angel immediately poured out the nectar in its hand, and the tertiary angel assisted the other angel in disposing of the cans of ambrosia.

Logan watched with envy as to how cohesive these angels were; they all worked toward the same goal, and worked together to ensure that their goal was completed. They never tried to harm each other in the process, and their trust of one another was visual. It was truly endearing for Logan to see this ritual, and he watched with interest as the angels flew away, running as fast as they could, out of the woods and reaching the gates of Heaven, for all Logan could suspect. It was a magical experience that Logan had just witnessed, and he was strangely invigorated, but also becoming envious at the livelihood of friendship among the angels. Logan truly wished to join them, and become a part of their congregation, but he knew he was not worthy.

* * *

><p>After watching the angels depart, Logan found himself transfixed back into reality. Sighing, Logan slumped against the tree and he slowly undressed Princess Vulnus. He needed her <em>so much<em> right now, and he immediately pressed his body against hers, enjoying the rush he received. He continued to press the Princess Vulnus against him, watching as her kiss marks created a florid red against his pallid skin hue. Suddenly, the woods became intensely colored, as if before they were a drab shade of gray, and now they were filled with vibrant color and intense emotions. Suddenly, the trees were no longer out to get Logan, but he was to be protected by them. Suddenly, the shine of the sun noticed Logan.

After having made love to Princess Vulnus, he helped her into her majestic robes, and he placed her back into his backpack. Logan took a deep breath, and noticed the time indicated that his fourth class had started. Logan was not going to return, and thus decided that he would continue through the woods and observe as to where he ended up, whether it be a haven or a hell.

Logan trekked through the changed terrain, now finding it easy and enjoyable to walk through the woods. Princess Vulnus always sprinkled light onto every situation Logan found himself in, and he was forever grateful for that feat of magic. He could find it within himself to leave the woods, and reach the end, and discover what life had in store for him.

To his utmost horror, Logan found himself in a very familiar location. He could not believe he had walked that entire distance, but he somehow found himself near the Diamond Mansion. Logan never noticed how close the woods were to the household of James Diamond, but Logan squinted, wondering what symbolism this held. Was this an opportunity for Logan to discover more about the conceited Duke? Or was this a sign of danger? Logan paused, as he pondered as to what he could do.

He then decided, he would take another risk. He would try and exert his own strength and power and show the world that he was not afraid of being subjugated. Logan was weak, he knew this fact, but he wanted to become stronger. He wanted to stand up to the Trinity of Evil, and join the ranks of the angels he witnessed dancing in the woods. It was his new-found goal, and he wanted to pursue it.

Logan edged toward the corner stone of the Diamond mansion, wondering why he was even at this situation. Logan was nowhere near fit enough to sneak into a mansion, but he still wanted to see why the signs were leading him to this direction. Logan took a deep breath, and proceeded walk toward the garage. He stared at it, as if expecting it to open. However, to his utmost horror, it slowly began to creak open. Logan's eyes widened as he quickly ran into the bush in the garden adjacent to the garage. Logan waited behind the flora, as he watched a silver vehicle slowly back out of the garage, backing out. Logan squinted, and noticed it was Mrs. Diamond, and she was looking at the rear side of the car. Suddenly, Logan's feet developed a mind of their own and carried him through the open garage, and prompted him to hide in the darkest corner he could without attracting attention while Mrs. Diamond closed the garage from her car on the other side.

Suddenly, it dawned upon Logan as to where he was: he was inside the manor of James Diamond, the Duke of Evil. He was breaking several laws, and Logan was sure that if anyone discovered him inside the building, he would be in a mountain of trouble. However, he continued to follow his racing heart, and opened the unlocked door to the entrance of the house. Logan heard silence, as he slowly entered the house, and closed the door. He winced as the noise of the door closing created a slight thud. However, to his delight, the butler did not suddenly appear.

With his heart racing, Logan took small steps to be as silent as he could within the mansion. A familiar sense of inferiority filled his heart as Logan remembered the structure of the household from his previous visit. Logan looked to both sides, before crossing over into the general area of the mansion, to which the stairs were adjacent. Logan continued to walk, until suddenly he heard footsteps. His heart sank, as he realized he had nowhere to hide. He instantly look up at the foyer on the upper level, expecting the butler to scream and call the police. However, to his delight, it was not the butler, but a Hispanic cleaning lady, who simply smiled and waved at Logan.

Logan realized how fortunate he was; the cleaning lady would never discern him as a stranger, and thus Logan confidently walked up the stairs, almost reaching the top step until he noticed a door open, and the familiar face of the butler slowly emerging. Logan instantly crouched, hoping not to be seen by the butler. His heart continued to beat rapidly, as he could imagine the police being called, and the butler yelling and James beating him up—

"Rosalinda, I will be in the bath. Continue cleaning, but do not enter Mrs. Diamond's bedroom until I return." The butler stuffily declared, as the cleaning lady simply shrugged and continued to vacuum the floor. As the butler closed the doors, Logan took a deep breath, and noticed the cleaning lady wink at him, as if she thought he was playing a game. Logan waved weakly, before reaching the top step again. He instinctively remembered James's room, and slowly entered it.

To his relief, the room had already been cleaned, and thus Logan would not be bothered. Logan closed the door gently, as he proceeded to glance at the room for the second time in his life. It was still as grand as it was the first time Logan had seen it, but Logan noticed the visible absence of three evil members of royalty.

Logan was still unsure as to what he was looking for, but the laptop resting silently on the bed gave Logan a start as to what he wanted to find. Logan gently picked it up, and opened it, hoping not to find a password screen. Fortunately, when James had printed an assignment, the computer had simply continued to stay active instead of returning to standby, which gave Logan access to the computer. Logan's heart continued to beat quickly as he found himself going onto the social networking site James had bookmarked. For a moment, Logan wanted to look through the messages, but he figured it would be a total invasion of privacy, and decided to close the internet browser. Still fidgety, Logan look around, as if hoping for a clue as to something Logan could find out about the other boy to satiate his curiosity.

Logan then closed James's laptop, and placed it back onto the bed. He figured James would have nothing of relevance on his computer, and thus began to glance at the room. Suddenly, a book under the pillow became visible to Logan, as he grabbed it, feeling the sense of use and familiarity with it. It was a worn notebook, but it was unlike Logan in that it was a rich chocolate journal, with golden lined pages. Logan took a deep breath, before opening it.

It was simply a book of lists, but Logan continued to skim through it, wondering if he could contrive any vital information from it. Suddenly, Logan noticed something odd. At the end of each page, instead of a page number, James had written an amount, accompanied with a dollar sign. Logan squinted, as he tried to wonder what was James putting the cost of, until Logan found a print out of a website from a bus service. To Logan's surprise, in James's handwriting, it said: "To Hollywood & Freedom."

Logan squinted, as he continued to look through the to-do lists of James Diamond, until he reached another interesting tidbit of information. It was a list titled: "Why I Dislike Certain People." Logan's heart instantly began to race again, faster than it had in the entirety of the morning, as Logan slowly began to scan the list for names. To his surprise, he saw Jo, Jett, Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, Mercedes, and even Mrs. Diamond, but for some reason, Logan did not see his name on it, which meant that Logan was not significant enough to be on the list...or...

_Of course James hates me. Why would I even think otherwise?_ Logan thought quietly, as he closed the notebook. He figured he had been inside the Diamond mansion for too long now, and he would have to leave soon before someone noticed him. He had ventured far enough into his curiosity, and he had discovered little to nothing of relevance for his pending question as to why James hated him.

However, to Logan's horror, he noticed the door knob to the room begin to jingle and slowly, the door began to open...


	17. Chapter 17

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 17: Snow_

**So I would like to just thank everyone who sent me messages upon noticing my delay in updating. I apologize for the delay; I was facing some turbulent events in my life that needed my utmost attention. Nonethless, I want to give a special shout-out to **rosiedoll, Kirkysaurus **and **Rhett9** for sending me inspirational, and encouraging messages to help me through my issues. You guys are amazing! But I would also love to thank** MadPie**,** Rhett9**,** SteelCurtains**,** santiyonr91**,** BTRFan**,** rosiedoll**,** Kirkysaurus**, an**d HGLovesDM-LHLovesJM **for their AMAZING reviews! This was written in November 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan held his breath with countenance as the door knob began to jiggle. Logan quickly glanced at the time, and inwardly calculated that it was currently about fourth to fifth period at school. He inwardly hoped it was the maid, or perhaps the butler. Logan froze in his stance, his heart violently thrashing against his chest, as it seemed as if eternity was flying by casually in the door opening.<p>

Entering through the portal between freedom and oppression were the main perpetrators themselves—the ones who lacked true remorse and knowledge of their heinous crimes. Entering through the archway of escape and imprisonment were James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia. Logan's eyes widened as the boys continued to snicker upon entering in the room, not even noticing Logan's frigid rigidness. Logan's heart continued to thrust itself rapidly against its chambers, begging to be released.

To Logan's utmost horror, the boys began to giggle uncharacteristically, plopping themselves on the comfortable throne of a bed James sustained in his room. Logan continued to stand still, although his eyes watched them. They saw him—Logan was sure of it—yet they were not reacting at all. They were immobile like Logan, except they were reduced to a fit of giggling miscreants with an airy sense of reality.

It then occurred to Logan—what were the Triad of Evil doing back in a domain of their gluttony, lust, and greed? They were supposed to be ruling and reigning over their residual kingdom, where they wielded the utmost power over every other being within the corrupted ecosystem. Except, the more Logan pondered, the less corrupted it seemed; Logan was a mere autotroph, while the rest of the students were primary, secondary, and even tertiary consumers. However, there were three quaternary consumers that ruled over the community, and they each exercised their power in different methods. Natural selection had selected them for their advantageous traits, while leaving Logan to suffer for his disadvantageous traits that provided little to no benefit to him.

"Guys, have you ever wondered about the _grass_?" Carlos giggled, as James snorted and Kendall began chortling in amusement. Logan watched them in horror, although amusement was slowly beginning to infect Logan's terrific fright of the situation at hand. "I mean, it's _so green_! And there's _so much_!" Carlos sat up, his eyes slightly glazed. He grinned, although when James and Kendall continued to chuckle ceremoniously, something flashed over Carlos's eyes, as he pouted.

"I'm being serious guys! Have you never wondered about why there is so much grass?" Carlos pondered, as he continued to stare at Kendall and James, both boys who grinned widely. Logan shivered, although his body refused to even breathe, in fear that he would be spotted. It was a grand miracle that none of the three boys had even acknowledged his presence, although Logan was beginning to suspect that either they were aware of his presence, but chose to ignore it, or that he was simply...invisible.

The very thought of being invisible scared Logan. What if he had lost all traces to his humanity? What if he had perished, and he was but a spectral, haunting the Diamond estate? Where had he died? What had been reality? What had been fantasy? Where was Logan right now? Why was he not being acknowledged by the triad—

"Carlos, you're stoned!" James giggled in a high-pitched voice that seemed to resemble a song. Suddenly, Logan's eyes widened. It made sense—the boys were not in class, they were acting uncharacteristically jolly (and philosophical, in Carlos's case) and as Logan could see from the ravenous manner in which Kendall began to munch on a bag of chips, they were inflicted with the 'munchies'—a colloquial term to describe the immense hunger felt after smoking marijuana.

"No! I'm not! You are!" Carlos grinned, as he suddenly began to laugh loudly. Kendall began laughing hysterically as well, as the chips fell out his hand. James simultaneously laughed, sliding off the bed, his face turning a dull red. Logan suddenly felt as if he could breathe—there was an escape for him. If the King, the Knight, and the Duke had not targeted him yet, then there was still hope that Logan could escape and find reprieve.

"N-No! I'm Lindsay Lohan!" Kendall roared with immense laughter, as he began playing with his hair, as if he was the renowned actress. Logan raised an eyebrow, as his heart slowly stabilized and reverted back to its normal pumping. Logan could not help but feel amused to watch the trio be so goofy and jovial—as if they were innocent like children. It also made Logan feel eerily powerful; while he was in control of his feelings, the others were under the influence of chemicals and herbs. It made Logan feel as if in this situation, he had something he could hold over the trio.

"H-Hey Kendall, am I crazy? Or do you see someone?" James's eyes widened, as Logan instantly began to feel his heart racing again. He began to feel a sensation as if he was falling from a steep distance, and suddenly his blood was racing to every sensitive spot of his body, as Logan found himself intimidated by the possibilities of what could occur.

"Me too! Oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one!" Kendall trilled, as Carlos nodded affirmatively. Carlos then extended his hand forward, nearly touching Logan, who could not even blink in fear of exposing himself. Carlos then began to wave his hand around Logan, as if expecting to feel an aura or a shield around the boy. Logan winced, a the hand slowly began to snake its way into Logan's personal space, invading it and violating it.

Suddenly, Kendall stumbled over, and grabbed Logan's shoulders, intimidating the boy. Logan mumbled, as Kendall slowly perched his strong arms on Logan's weak shoulders, rubbing them sensually. Logan's eyes widened, as Kendall peered into Logan's eyes, and for a moment, as green met brown, Logan felt as if Kendall wanted to say something, but he was unsure as to how to decipher his own thoughts.

"Guys, is this a Logan? That kid in our bio class?" Kendall asked as he began to sniff Logan, causing the smaller boy to stiffen. Logan was beginning to tremble from being touched, and from the way Kendall grasped his shoulders, Logan wanted to escape and liberate himself, but he was afraid of exposing his presence in the manor.

"Oh my fried fish, I think so!" Carlos giggled, as he twirled and found himself adjacent to Logan. Logan suddenly began to hear the screeching of Princess Vulnus, as his scars began to tingle with excitement, anxiety, and confusion. "It looks like him—the same height and framework, you know?" Carlos nodded to himself, as he began to use what seemed to be an imaginary ruler, measuring Logan.

"Guys, what is life?" James suddenly posed, sitting one knee, and placing one hand on his heart, and the other to the sky. Kendall suddenly released his grasp on Logan and began to laugh, while Carlos was dying of hysteric laughter. Carlos, in midst of his laughter, reached for the fridge, which was stocked with a bottle of rum. Logan's eyes widened, as he tried to ascertain a view of the time again—which indicated that it was only fifth period.

"No, James! Let's talk to the Logan! He's here! I think! He's like...his spirit is here, you know?" Kendall caught his laughter, although he was laying on the ground grinning. Logan slowly began to itch toward the escape route to freedom—he could not stand to be around the high boys anymore. He was scared they would reveal their true feelings to him—their feelings encompassing their true, innate hatred toward him and everything he stood for in his life. Logan was too weak to even think about what other hurtful hexes could be sent toward his way, with the full intention of hurting him.

"Remember his name is Logie? Like a doggy!" Carlos grinned, as Kendall patted Carlos's head and smiled. James chuckled as well, as he dragged an expensive beanbag from the dusty corner of his room and plopped himself on it, watching Logan intently.

"Guys, what if Logan was really here? Like, what would we do?" James offered, as Carlos playfully stroked his chin, as if in some great pensive thoughts. Kendall, however, leaned forward from his sprawled form on the floor, and stared at Logan.

"I have so much to say, you know? So much in here!" Kendall grinned, as he placed his hand atop his heart. Logan's eyes widened, as his face corrupted itself with a shade of red. He was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable, as the other three boys situated themselves into comfortable positions across the room.

Suddenly, as if an alarm went off in his cranium, Logan could feel a pang inside his body. It was a foreign feeling—one of resistance. Somehow, Logan realized that Princess Vulnus wanted him to leave; to escape this situation, and to be free and emancipated. However, something within Logan kept him rooted to his spot, eager to hear what the others had to say about him under the influence of THC and alcohol.

Vulnus continued to try and propel him to leave—it tempted him with the beautiful red strawberries, growing poetically on Logan's wrist. It offered him succulent, stained cherries, flowering musically on his flesh. It seduced him with glittering red rubies, raining over his body. Vulnus attempted to create sensations that Logan loved, yet something was still keeping him rooted to the spot.

"I'll go first! Because I'm the youngest!" Carlos commanded, as Kendall bowed, and James raised his glass of rum to Carlos, as if initiating him to go forth with his feelings. Carlos instantly stood up, and attempted to elegantly portray himself as Logan watched with pursed lips and a beating heart.

"Logan, my name is Carlos Garcia," Carlos grinned, as he waved eagerly to Logan. Logan was tempted to wave back, but he decided to remain stationary and continue to watch the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Logan wanted to do something, but he was afraid of ruining this moment. He felt guilty for exposing the triad at their state of utter inebriation, but he wanted to continue listening to see what they truly felt about him.

"I am wild, but I do not like hurting people. But you are so easy to hurt." Carlos whimpered, as Kendall and James peered at Carlos curiously. Carlos continued to smile, although his smile began to slowly crack, like the perfect sheet of ice that cracked from pressure.

"Why are you so easy to hurt? Why can't you fight? I want you to fight Logan! I want you to be _fuerte_! I want you to be strong!" Carlos grinned, although his eyes began to moisten slightly. Logan felt his heart drop slightly, upon hearing such words from Carlos. Although he was unsure of what to make of them, Logan wanted to accept them and cherish them, despite Vulnus's constant itching and seduction. It was becoming as if several different forces wanted Logan for their own, and it was beginning to create a feeling of frustration within the boy.

"That was beautiful Carlos," James commented, as Carlos bowed and plopped himself onto the floor, taking another swig of rum. "I'll go next." James offered, as he used his strength to finish the last drop of rum and propel himself

"Logan, I am James Diamond. Hi." James started, grinning wildly and excitedly, as if he was performing for a stage of people. "You might remember my mean words about you, and those rumors I spread about you. Yeah, I was the one who wrote that note scaring you. Because I was scared," James suddenly whispered, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping, "I did not want you to tell. I was thinking to create this elaborate scheme where you would humiliate yourself so no one would believe you if you said I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. But you're so easy to hurt." James murmured, as he bowed, ending his monologue. Logan stood stunned.

According to the confession that James had just uttered, Logan discovered that James was the scribe who had written: "_I know all of your secrets, Logan, and unless you do as I say, the entire school will know of the Dragon, the Angel, the Light, the Duke, the Queen, the Knight, the King, and all of your other colorful characters._"

Logan could hardly breathe upon realizing this revelation. While it relieved him to know who was behind the malignant attack against him, it terrified Logan. What insidious things did James have in mind, and why were both Carlos and James murmuring that Logan was so easy to hurt? Logan was beginning to feel a spark arise within him; he wanted to yell and tell them that it was because of _them_ he was so easy to hurt. He was whittled down to a mere piece of bark, instead of growing to be a regular, sturdy tree.

Suddenly, the herald blew his horn, and the Knight and Duke bowed loyally, as the King arose from his throne, and proudly addressed the people of his kingdom, with Logan in shackles. Logan watched with interest as to how Kendall scanned the area, as if expecting something to lunge out and attack him. Kendall cleared his throat, as suddenly the green emeralds invaded the brown, mundane eyes.

"Hi Logan's spirit," Kendall glanced toward Carlos and James, who nodded affirmatively, "I am Kendall Donald Knight. I'm the kid who gives you those bruises and scars. Well, I used to think I was the only one, until I saw your scars on your wrist. Why do you hurt yourself Logan? Why do you make yourself a target? Why don't you fight back? Why don't you teach us that what we're doing is wrong?" Kendall sang, as he placed his words into an unbalanced, but soothing rhythm. However, despite its tranquil nature, Logan found his heart pumping with anger and exhilaration.

He could not stand here anymore—it was a mistake to try and find out more about the triad of evil. They were all selfish, bigots who truly believed that Logan was at fault. It was as if the rapist was accusing the victim of tempting him. It was as if the bully was accusing of the victim of tempting him. It was unheard of; it made no sense, and Logan felt that this was a self-defense mechanism developed by the dark souls kept by each member of the horrible royal monarchy.

Logan watched as the three boys slowly lulled themselves into a false sense of security, before dashing out the door. Logan did not care if they watched him leave, or even if they came after him. There was no way he would stand there, and become even more scarred.

However, he inwardly punished himself for believing that something good was to come out of listening to the drunken confessions of the King, the Duke, and the Knight. What could they have offered to him that would have helped Logan? They had truly made his life into a disheveled and neurotic disarray of emotions and feelings.

Logan stormed out of the house, tears rampantly flowing from his eyes. How dare they accuse him of being the perpetrators of their own heinous crimes and misdeeds. Logan was upset, and he knew he could not last without kisses from his Princess.

He undressed Vulnus, and shivered as she made her way down his arm, kissing at each and every patch of flesh possible, creating a beautiful mosaic of pale, beaten skin and succulent, red gashes. It entranced Logan as to how beautiful such an image could be, and he silently craved more, but he knew when it was too much. He needed to contain himself. Logan blinked, as he suddenly found himself outside his high school. He glanced at his phone, and was appalled to realize he had been walking, distraught, in tears, for approximately an hour.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Logan had managed to make it back into the school without being detected. He walked confidently into the bathroom, only for his temporary mask to fall apart. He locked himself in the stall, and began to sob uncontrollably. How could he have been so foolish to even think that any of the trio—Kendall, James, or Carlos—could even have a secret soft spot for him; a spot where they would actually want to befriend him, and not perpetuate him for their own transgressions?<p>

He continued to sob—he heard the beginning of the seventh period class, but Logan was too distraught to leave his stall. He was crying as silently as he could, but it was too painful. He was foolish for thinking he lived in a fairytale—where he would be rescued from his plight.

Suddenly, a knock on the door violated Logan from his thoughts, and instantly, his scars began to tingle with reservation. Logan sniffed, and wiped his eyes, hoping whoever was outside the stall would leave Logan to wallow in his misery.

"Hello?" A foreign voice invaded Logan's thoughts, as Logan's eyes widened. He was not sure as to who this student was, as the voice sounded distant and unfamiliar. Logan wiped his eyes again and croaked out the best voice he could.

"Yes?" Logan mustered, before gulping. His heart was racing—was it an administrator seeking to put him in detention? But it sounded too young. Was it one of the boys playing a prank? But they were stoned in James's house. Who could be outside the door?

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, the syllables dripping with concern. Logan sniffed again, and slowly walked toward the door of the stall, his eyes still sore from the rampage of tears.

Logan decided to muster up all the courage he had, and face his fears. He slowly unlocked the stall, to find the face of a new student whom he had never seen before in his life.

"I'm Dak Zevon and I'm new—are you okay? I heard you crying." The boy asked gently, his face contorted with worry and concern. Logan's eyes widened. He felt his scars tingling, but his eyes saw something he had never seen before—hope.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vulnus**

_Chapter 18: Metamorphosis_

**Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Something came up, and I was unable to update last week, but I hope that this update is worth it! It's short, but hopefully well-written. Thanks so much to **sega385**, **BTRfan**, **Kirkysaurus**, **rosiedoll**, and **santiyonr91** for their fantastic amount of support. I'm really sorry I have not been on top of responding to messages—but seriously, I would give you guys all the cake I got for my birthday! :) This was written in November 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan stared into the careful eyes of Dak, as his own breathing slowly regained control. Logan looked at the boy, who seemed genuinely concerned, and blinked, as if expecting him to fade away into the grime of the school restroom, like a mirage to a thirsty desert crawler, searching for a liquid reprieve. Dak waved his hand warmly in front of Logan's face, as if attempting to recapture the boy's attention, despite being unaware that Logan's attention was focused fully on him.<p>

"Hey, dude, are you alright?" Dak asked again, his face contorting slightly with worry as Logan's lifeless gaze continued to linger. However, Logan slowly found himself, and blinked again, as if to unleash his mask and return to his normal shell, under the dark shade of invisibility and silence.

"A-Am I alright?" The words threw themselves out of Logan's mouth, desperate for use after having been cornered into a dark corner for a multitude of years. Logan could not recall ever being asked as to how he was doing, by Camille, by his parents, or by anyone. It seemed as if his invisible aura prevented any care from permeating through its elusive barrier, yet this stranger found access through it, and injected the smallest drop of concern into Logan's life, which suddenly made the difference.

"Um, yeah," Dak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, scrunching his face slightly as his leather jacket rode up with his arm. Logan took another deep breath, as Dak continued to speak, "I had to use the bathroom, and I thought I heard someone crying, and I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Dak gave off a small smile, as Logan coughed. His body was rejecting the concern, as if it was some parasite, and Logan found himself craving it in inhumane amounts to satisfy his ravenous hunger for such sweet concern.

"I'm fine," Logan lied. It was such an easy lie, and Logan had used it whenever someone had managed to see the ghost of tears upon his pale face. It haunted Logan to think that months ago, he was out of shape, hunched over, and hideous. All that had changed was simply that his skin clung to his bones with a tighter bond now, and his hunch had significantly reduced, caving his body into a slightly more erect stance. Logan was still convinced that he was hideous—but he was still _fine_.

"I'm not an idiot," Dak waved his finger mockingly in front of Logan's face, giving another small grin, "and I know that you're not fine." Dak suddenly grabbed Logan's hand and motioned for him to be silent and follow him. Before Dak left the restroom with Logan, he glanced both ways, and then suddenly walked as fast as he could to the exit of the school. A haunting image returned to Logan, as he recalled that a mere few hours ago, Logan was leaving the school, in a horrible and neurotic fit of tears.

As the two boys reached the inviting sunlight, Dak brought Logan to the school courtyards, where he saw Logan down next to him. Logan remained silent, although his heart raced violently against his chest, and his eyes were wide and elongated.

"Sorry, I just did not want to get caught in the bathrooms, and I noticed the school's security sucked," Dak chuckled as he quickly withdrew his hand from Logan's grasp. He then glanced away, staring at the school as a whole, and took another deep breath, sighing.

"I'm Dak Zevon," he introduced himself again, "and yeah, I just transferred here. My parents thought my other school was a bad influence on me, and they wanted me to finish my senior year here." Dak shrugged. Logan nodded somberly, as Dak turned to him and gave off another bright smile.

"How about you?" The three words injected each another dosage of concern and acknowledgment into Logan. His heart thrashed wildly upon receiving such strong amounts of these positive feelings after years of drought and famine. It was almost too much to handle, and Logan felt as if he was losing control over his regaining of control. It was excruciatingly frustrating, but strangely exhilarating.

"M-Me?" Logan mumbled, although he felt like slapping his forehead for asking such a dumb question. There were no other students within the nearby vicinity, but Logan was just so unfamiliar with the prospect of being acknowledged and with his presence being welcomed. After receiving a curt nod from Dak, Logan cleared his throat, and quietly felt the sun sting his eyes, which were raw from crying.

"I'm Logan Mitchell," Logan quietly whispered, "and I go here." Logan shrugged, as he felt awkward with such a large spotlight on his weakened and debilitated frame. It was almost too much for him to handle at once. How could someone be so nice to him? Logan sighed quietly, as he knew it was inevitable. Dak seemed like someone who would instantly flock with the triad of evil and focus on making Logan's life miserable.

"I figured as much Logan," Dak chuckled again, as he squinted in the fact of the sunlight. Logan could not deny that Dak was somewhat attractive—he held similar features that rivaled James's and Kendall's, and his graceful politeness was somehow adding to his overall persona. But Logan stifled these feelings and continued to look downward, avoiding Dak's gaze. "How about your friends here? I need some," Dak smiled coolly as Logan felt his face burn red. How was he supposed to inform Dak that he had no friends within the corrupt kingdom of the King, the Duke, and the Knight?

"U-Um, I'm not...I don't talk to many people here." Logan confessed quietly, reducing his voice to but a mere squeak. For a moment, he envisioned Dak shoving his face into the gravel and expelling expletives emphasizing Logan's effeminate swank and errors. However, when Dak made no move but to face Logan with a deeper look etched onto his face, Logan was unsure as to how he should feel.

"Oh," Dak commented, leaving an awkward silence as Logan closed his eyes and prepared himself for the beating, the verbal hexes, the horrible torture that awaited him. However, there came nothing, and there was simply a chirping of an innocent bluejay in the background as Dak continued to peer at Logan.

"You're not going to..." Logan breathed, his throat constricting at the possibilities that awaited him if he provoked Dak to hurting him as others did. However, there was a dark look painted onto Dak's face, as he peered at Logan's face further.

"Logan, why were you crying? Did someone say something to you?" Dak asked calmly, as Logan felt his entire body tense and become rigid. How could he inform Dak about himself? How could Logan reveal everything he had guarded with his pale mask, to unleash the dark shadow within his frame?

"It's nothing." Logan breathed, looking away. Suddenly, Dak grabbed Logan's shoulder, and turned his face to stare at him. Dak sketched a face of worry and concern, and Logan looked into it with temptation. It was as if escape was staring at him right in the face, and Logan wanted to jump into it, but he had too many reservations. What if Dak turned out like the Dark Druid—who was once a White Knight, but instead became corrupted by a mysterious and familiar sense of darkness? Dak shared so many similarities with her—they both seemed elegant, decadent, and Logan could simply feel that Dak would join in with the triad of evil's beating of him.

"Logan," Dak breathed, "I want to help you. You don't just cry in the bathroom like that." Dak commented, as his eyes attempted to fixate themselves onto Logan's quivering face. "You seem like such a smart person, and I would never want to let you down." Dak whispered, as suddenly Logan felt a warm breeze cascade through the surroundings of the school. Despite the warmth, Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, as if he was shivering. In reality he was—his body was trembling. It could not accept so much kindness at one point, and Logan felt as if his body was convulsing and rejecting it, as if it was some bad seafood.

"You don't even know me," Logan whispered, as Dak continued to uphold his colorful and jovial face. Logan mumbled and twisted his fingers, as Dak continued to stare him down. Logan could not even begin to understand, but suddenly he was so desperate. He knew he was tired of everything—he could not tolerate Camille's feminine ambivalence, Jo's anger, Mercedes's betrayal, and the Monarchs of the school. It was overwhelming Logan's plate, and he could no longer hold it by himself. Princess Vulnus seemed to be a support for him, but Logan felt as if she was more interested in _him_ than helping him.

"So?" Dak scoffed slightly, as Logan continued to look downward, avoiding Dak's gaze. Logan felt his heart beating rapidly again, not in the fear of being caught by the negligent administration, but instead by being discovered by a foreign stranger who could still turn out to be an enemy. Logan was finding it hard to breathe—how could he trust him? But it seemed to tempting to let someone lift the plate with him...

"Logan, I know we just met, but I really would like to help you." Dak continued, as Logan remained silent. Dak immediately pulled out a wrinkled sticky note from his pocket, and a pen from his other pocket and scribbled something. Logan watched from the corner of his eye as Dak left the piece of paper next to him.

"I'm going back inside," Dak looked around, "but feel free to call me if you want to talk." Dak smiled at Logan as he slowly shuffled back inside the school. Logan continued to sit silently, his fingers slowly tracing the wrinkled sticky note. Could this really be occurring? Logan felt as if this could have been the best opportunity or the worst opportunity of his life...

* * *

><p>Logan returned to his house, only to find it ravaged in a silent, and cold war. His mother was nowhere to be found, which was abnormal, and neither was his father, but the atmosphere felt terse and volatile.<p>

"Mom?" Logan murmured to no response. Logan tried to listen for any sounds, but there was nothing. Logan felt extremely uncomfortable being completely alone in the house, but he knew he had no other choice. It made him feel uncomfortable that the dragon and the angel would leave the house together. Something was occurring, and Logan was not sure that he wanted to know the reason for their departure.

Logan glanced longingly at the kitchen, as his stomach grumbled. He hardly ate anymore, let alone slept. Logan was afraid of the nightmares that encompassed his slumber, and Logan did not want to provide anyone else with the opportunity to belittle him or render him weak.

Suddenly, it reminded Logan of what the triad of evil whispered to him in a confession laced with marijuana and alcohol. They wanted him to fight back. They wanted him to be stronger. They somehow beat him because he was so easily beat and malleable. Logan felt his heart beating and his nostrils flaring. It was as if a war cry was being heard.

Would it be possible? Had it ever been heard of before this era, that a lowly peasant would revolt against an entire empire? Logan could think of numerous examples—ranging from Eragon, to Luke Skywalker, to the Taiping Rebellion with Hong Xiuquan. Yet, there was a common, resonating theme from all of those occurrences. Eragon had Murtagh and Arya and Saphira. Luke Skywalker had Han Solo and Princess Leia. Hong Xiuquan had rallied up anti-Manchu and anti-establishment followers. They all had others with them to support their cause and fight off what they considered evil.

Logan took a deep breath, as he glanced at the numbers at the clock. It was three-forty five. Logan had memorized the phone number on his bus ride home, and he knew the last three digits of Dak's phone number was three-four-five. It seemed so simple; Logan just needed to dial ten digits, and tell Dak he needed help. Dak seemed to be so willing to help out, but Logan was afraid. He had never opened up prior to this, and he was not aware of how he could do this by himself. But he knew he had to make the next step.

Logan had to wage war, and his far step toward it was dialing the ten-digits number. After dialing the number, Logan waited, his heart beating. The dial tone rang once...rang twice...rang thrice...Logan closed his eyes, as he imagined Dak's voice-mail, until he heard a comforting

"Hello?" Dak yawned from the other line, as Logan felt his cheeks tint. Had he awoken Dak from a slumber? He already felt terrible for burdening Dak, but he felt as if he needed to tell someone.

"I...I wanted to talk. If you're not busy..." Logan whispered, as he suddenly heard bed-springs creak. Logan closed his eyes and waited. Dak suddenly breathed into the line:

"Yeah. Logan, you still there?" Dak whispered, as Logan continued to feel his heart beating. Logan closed his eyes, and jumped into the path to safety.

Logan had to win this war. He had to win against the triad of evil. He had to win against Princess Vulnus. Most importantly, Logan had to win against himself.


End file.
